Hooker
by themeankitten
Summary: BuffyAngelus This is an AU fic, where Buffy is an FBI agent undercover, and Angelus is a capo, a head of a cartel, there's revenge, night clubs, betrayals and lots of drama. warning: dark story, mature audiences.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hooker**

**Author: the mean kitten**

**Rating: M (r to nc17 at some parts)**

**Plot: Buffy is an FBI agent who is posing as a hooker, to get Angelus O'Quinn behind bars, who is the head of the O'Quinn cartel, an organization that deals with drugs, night clubs and hookers.**

**zzz**

**Hooker part I**

By The mean kitten 

zzz

"So what's up, handsome?" The female bartender asked to Angel, he had just arrived at one of the newest clubs managed by his organization; the club was called '_**Rzr Sharp**_', a place exclusively for Hollywood high profilers like him.

"Nothing is up _yet_, honey." The woman attending Angel's table said, she was pretty-hot but not as stunning as he liked his entertainment to be, a little on the vapid side to be correct, perfectly designed to blend with the crowd of aspiring actors and actresses.

In the background, Fergie's song "London Bridge" was blasting.

**All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)  
Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh shit)**

**How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London wanna go down  
Like London London London be going down like…**

"Your girl will be coming down in a sec, doll." The bartender said picking up the conversation again, she had seen Angel over a dozen times that month, always the same day of the week, same hour of the night and always looking out for the same girl; but _**she**_ never answered his calls, his emails, his letters or even his little post-it notes as he handed bills after bills to her pimp. _**She**_ was dead-set on staying away from him as long as she could.

"Let her take her time…I'm waiting for somebody else to show up tonight, and there he is, I'll see you later, _Honey pot_." Angelus said dismissively; it was Angelus best friend, Spike Williams, showing up at the end of the bar; he was the manager of the club, and he had an appointment scheduled with Angel that night, they were supposed to talk about Angel's return to the organization.

Spike spotted Angel and opened the crowds like Moses through the red sea. Angelus was the big bad wolf, and Spike needed his money to finance his business. "Nice choice of place, mate—though I think we should take this somewhere more private—alright?" Spike whispered as he handed Angelus yet another drink, another one he would not drink.

Angel stood up and followed the peroxide-blond through the nightclub, coming to a short end at one of the patron's room, if he had been taciturn before, now that he was sober Angelus was like a phantom, barely there by the shadow he projected.

"Great choice of ladies for the shows today, send the blonde ones to my office, would ya?" Spike said to the bouncer as they passed by the stage, a show had just ended, and another would begin shortly after. Spike knew Angel favored blondes over any other kind of women.

"I'm not in the mood for that." Angel said emptily as they resumed walking through the halls; Angel had designed the ambience of the club, it resembled the inside of a catacomb: marble indoors, empty hallways, lots of smoke coming from the main stage, dimmed lights, gargoyles on the VIP zone, and house drinks with the shape of little demons with red eyes, all very gothic, much like Angelus' soul.

The club had only been open for a few weeks. "This place reminds me of Amsterdam…Do you remember last year? Those were the times! Coming to think of it…I haven't heard a thing from you in ages…I thought you were DOD or something like it." DOD meant dead over dozed; Angel had acquired quite a reputation for getting seriously stoned whenever he was in Europe; which consequentially was the last time Angelus and Spike had met before Angel's rehab program.

"No, I was doing business in Colombia." Angel was the head of one of the biggest cartels on the west coast, the O'Quinn Cartel.

"Going right to the fucking source! That's a smart move…cut more dough for you. Let me know, when you want to get a new partner and stuff."

"What are you moving lately?" Angel asked more out of curiosity than anything else, he knew Spike was still in the business and he would provide anything for the boss.

"Lots of crystal meth and some ecst, nothing too big. What about you?"

"You know I'm a big C. fan." Angelus had been dealing and consuming cocaine in all its forms since he was 17 years old, passing through most metamphetamines and opium derivates in between.

"Yeah…gotta go back to basics every once in a while…anyway, I'm more into the girl business lately…a lot more hands on—_if you know what I mean_—wanna taste one…I know their boss, she's a pretty close friend of mine." Spike offered as he himself drank a tall glass of grey goose vodka mixed with tequila.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Spike." Spike had already paged his favorite girl, he was desperate to get on Angel's good side, his former boss was still the biggest shark out there, if he could get a good deal out of Angel, Spike would count himself lucky; Angel hadn't dealt a thing since he became painfully sober about 18 months back.

"Don't worry. First time it's on the house…here, have some vodka…you sure need to lighten up that serial killer face of yours. Don't want you scaring my costumers." Spike said as he offered Angelus a tall shutter, he took it but as soon as Spike turned his face he sat it down at the nearest table.

"Sorry…I'm down with some heavy shit at the moment, I can't drink anything else, …I'll might pass out on your table—and that wouldn't leave a nice impression."

"Shit no! That definitely wouldn't do, no wonder you look so grim, here I was thinking you were stone cold sober, you're probably down with some experimental shit." While Spike enjoyed his drink, a soft knock came on the door.

"Can I come in?" Said a sweet voice at the threshold, her long dark curls betrayed her, it was Le Madame Drusilla, the owner of the escort service.

"You bet, honey; this is my friend Angel, he needs some entertainment tonight. Would you give him what he needs?" Spike said as he opened the door completely. Drusilla came in with a series of beautiful call girls parading behind her; soft Arabian music was playing at the background, and the girls danced to it as they entered the room.

"It would be my pleasure." Drusilla whispered as she caressed Spike face.

"Do you remember Dru, Angel? She's come quite far in the past couple of months with her business." Drusilla motioned the girls to spread out round the area, sitting, kneeling, and standing on every possible corner of the ten foot square room, dominating the stance with their alluring presence, surrounding Angelus.

"I sure do. She's not an easily forgettable woman…would you introduce me to your mob, Dru?" Angelus said feeling curious about these bountiful of girls, they were beautiful each and every one of them, so tempting…

"Oh where are my manners! These are the slaves of my parlor, my harem, but I believe you know some of them already." Drusilla was referring to Angel's sister, Faith; she was one more of the herd, a pretty brunette of the bunch.

"They look familiar, but I couldn't say if I met them before." Faith had hidden herself behind a green-eyed blonde that was staring at Angel with mischief. Angel wasn't stupid, Faith would never talk to him in front of all those people, hell; she wouldn't talk to him anywhere in the world, which was the main reason he had come to the club on the first place.

"Oh don't worry, darling! They will all introduce themselves in due time. I'm, sure this won't be your last visit. Right, _**my angel**_?" Drusilla said it huskily as she sat down on Spike's lap; they had been together for almost ten years now, nearly an eternity for the time of most marriages in Hollywood, she had been there before Angelus and she sure as hell be there afterwards.

"That's alright, Drusilla. Now, would you please leave us alone, Angel and I have much to talk about." Spike said flatly, even though Drusilla was his girlfriend, he wouldn't display his big contracts in front of her, he loved her far too much to put her under a compromising position, he knew the Feds were after him…and they were getting closer.

"I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to talk business right now, it's like I told you, I'm down with something heavy right now; let's leave this for some other night, no rushing it, ok?" Angel said enigmatically, he would simply refuse to discuss anything business-like with Spike, his rehab sponsor would kill him if he found out he was getting involved again.

"You stay with her then. Dru is the expert on this field; she'll give you your money worth. Have some fun…I've got lots of stuff to do tonight…I'll catch up with you later—and by the way—welcome back master Angelus, its great to have you here again." Spike said before he left the room altogether. Angel had been the one the drag Spike into the dark side years ago, now he was the one who would try his damnedest to get him out before the Feds got to him.

zzz

**Bringing sexy back**

**Justin Timberlake**

**Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast…**

zzz

"Girls…say hi to Angel. He's going to be our guest tonight; we'll make sure he's comfortable, _**right**_?" Dru drawled sexily. Drusilla, Angel and the girls stayed behind; Angel stopped thinking about dope as soon as he noticed Faith looking straight at him, he was considering how to set in motion a plan to get Faith back on his side, he realized that night could be his only opportunity to find allies, Drusilla's girls were Faith's friends for all intents and purposes, that green-eyed blonde looked very approachable.

"_**Hi, Angel**_!" The girls said in a sweet chorus of melodic voices. To Angel's most recent memories, he had never seen so many beautiful women in their underwear surrounding him before. Blondes, brunettes, red heads, blue punk hairs, even a bald chick, he could have anyone he wanted, problem was: what did he want?

"Take your pick." That was something different than what Angel had anticipated he would do the first night he had spent out of his house, after eighteen months of rehabs and therapy.

"I guess I could do that …I think I like that blonde, the one with the green eyes?" She was the very aggressive one standing protectively in front of his sister Faith.

"The slayer! You've got a connoisseurs eye—she's new—a little too feisty for some of my clients … do you think you can handle her?" he eyed her up and down; she was slender, with tiny limbs and nice plump breasts.

"The slayer? Why is she named like that?"

"Oh well, that's a good question; I think I'll let her explain to you how she got that nickname. If you would please stand up now, dear?" Said Drusilla to the blonde on black leather lingerie Angel had selected out of the bunch.

She was pretty, much prettier than the other blonde girls, perhaps a little scrawny for Angel's taste but definitely a looker.

"Hello, Angel. Would you like to go some place more private? ... Somewhere I could show you my slaying abilities?" Buffy said as she toyed with her whip; Buffy was dressed in an emulation of dominatrix role-play, black leather bikini and bra, black fishnet stockings clad her legs, high boots rising up to her knee and a whip.

"Sure I would." Angel said it in a flat tone, as if he wasn't terribly peaked by the girl who had acquired such a peculiar nickname. Truth was he couldn't stop imagining what that girl would do to him if he misbehaved.

"I'll make sure he has fun, Boss." Buffy said with naughtiness; Angel realized the little blonde was a dominatrix through and through, although she was all eyes and hair, nothing to worry much about. What kind of trouble could she give to him when he outweighed her so extremely?

"He's all brave and tough…I bet you'll show him how to behave." Drusilla suggested as the Slayer walked slowly and sassily towards Angel, stopping in front of him to offer her hand. Angel knew instantly she was the alpha girl, she would tell him what to do, not he other way around.

"Let's go to my apartment, Angel. You should know I've got great games for you."

"I imagined that." Angel sighed and followed the beauty in high boots dutifully. He had arranged to meet with his sponsor that night, but free stuff like this, couldn't be passed easily. So he dismissed the stuffy guy, taking his chance with the Slayer instead.

**Tbc…**

**Do not forget to review me!!!**

An: I made a few tiny adjustments, do you see them?

More important, do you like it?

The mean kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

zzz

**Hooker Part 2**

**By The Kitten**

**(Nc17 begins here)**

zzz

Buffy Ann Summers had been an FBI agent for the past seven years, now at 26 years of age; she was practically an expert at being undercover. Her current case was a huge Cartel of drugs, guns, prostitution and extortion leaded by the none too famous Master Angelus O'Quinn and company. Buffy had been after the big guys for nearly a year, coming to the conclusion that she had to go inside the organization to get some solid evidence on the case.

Problem was, about the same time Buffy became interested on the case, Angel became sober, severing his links to the organization, going into Rehab, and letting everything into the trusting hands of his second in command: William 'Spike' Frazier. All this circumstances had pushed Buffy into Spike's lap as a hooker, which was the only place high enough to produce the kind of evidence she was so desperately searching for, the evidence Buffy would need to get all those criminals to the courthouse and then behind bars.

Since Buffy could hardly be a user, a drug dealer or a hit woman, she became one of Drusilla's girls. Who was considerably famous for her Heidi Fleiss moves all over town; meaning that Drusilla knew everyone's dirty secrets, and was willing to use them in her benefit, a certified lead to build Buffy's case from the inside.

Little did Buffy know that in that particular night she'd be forced face to face with the man she wanted so badly to put behind bars for the rest of his life.

zzz

"This can't be your apartment; it's only a hotel suite!" Angel said as he saw the small room Buffy had taken him to. Buffy had taken him to a room inside Spike's joint, where she usually conducted her business, nothing more than a bed, TV and bathroom.

"I don't need much space," Buffy said as she unbuttoned her trench coat, she had placed it on to leave to club discreetly.

Buffy didn't need much space because she didn't live there; she had a nice condo outside the city, a German shepherd, Tivo, and a huge orchid garden. Willow Rosenberg was Buffy's only roommate, a Forensic anthropologist for the FBI, she was the one taking care of Buffy's personal errands most of the time since Buffy was always on call, her dog and her garden would have died without Willow's constant care.

"Can I use the restroom first? I need to pee…" Angel said; he had felt short of breath when Buffy closed the door behind him, he was a deeply claustrophobic man.

Angel couldn't believe what he was about to do, for the past six months he had been on a journey of self-discovery, trying to find reasons to make his existence worthwhile. After all the bad things Angel had done in his life, he had come to the place where he realized things couldn't get any worse.

The Feds were after him. His sister was a prostitute. His best friend was a pimp. His ex-girlfriend Darla Delany had been murdered. And his stepfather Daniel Holtz wouldn't even speak to him. What else could happen to him?

Nothing good, that's for sure, haven't you heard when it rains it bloody pours down? Well Angelus had.

"Take your time, Dear. I'll be out here waiting for you… _all night long_." Buffy whispered next to the bathroom door, it had been more than the customary two or three minutes, it seemed to her like Angelus was having a case of cold feet.

He wasn't a saint! He had done some pretty evil things during his lifetime. But could he honestly use an innocent woman to his wimp? Even if she sold her body for pleasure, she was a woman who was as battered as he, a woman he though was his sister's only friend.

He thought he probably couldn't.

He had felt a deep sensation of burning inside his chest when he had locked eyes with the blonde that was currently waiting for him outside the restroom, the slayer, his sister friend.

He had felt a jolt, and not just because she was the women his sister would hide behind, she was something primal, he could foresee how she would wipe the floor with him, use him and then toss him, she was a wild creature, and he needed her, because she was the only one close enough to Faith as to deliver his message, she was his only link.

The Slayer had looked at him with raw lust in her eyes, had sized him up, like he had done so many times to so many women before her, had given him a taste of his own medicine, and it had made him feel naked.

She was only after his money, nothing to do with him. It didn't matter if he was there to try to convince his half sister to get out of that life. Or the fact that he had realized recently that he was against treating women like shit. That he actually gave a damn about them. It only mattered that he was a paying customer…and that she was his paid whore.

He couldn't understand why women whored themselves like that; opening their legs to a stranger for money. No matter how great his need had been, he would've never sold his soul for a few pennies.

Angelus wouldn't had sold out for money, he had plenty of that already; but for drugs, for alcohol, for power, for the pleasure of owning somebody, and even just for the sake of been used and using somebody else to his whim, those had been Angelus's motivations, the reasons of his self-destruction.

But that was the old him. The new Angel was something else. Someone who would tear apart his own creation so save the souls of those he loved the most; he was someone on a crusade.

zzz

When he finally came out, Buffy was sitting at the edge of the bed. She was wearing a lovely underwear-set of leather, spiked with red silk above the bra, completed with a whip, handcuffs, and woolen scarves. Buffy loved to surprise her clients with a change of outfits during some part of the night.

"Are you ok, Angelus? I was getting kind of worried out here."

"I'm fine now…just a little tired. I had the longest day." It sounded terribly lame to Angel's ears, but it was the truth, he had endured a long day of tests and recriminations, his sponsor hadn't agreed with him about his readiness, the Brit still thought Angel wasn't prepared to face his demons.

"You'll forget all about it real soon, Dear."

Before Angel could reset his mind on not wanting to have sex with the blonde goddess, Buffy jumped to him, plastering his body to the wall, wrapping her strong legs around his waist, immobilizing him between her and the wall.

"I don't think we should do this."

Buffy pressed her perfect breasts against his chest and silenced him with her mouth, tightening her embrace around him, giving him no quarter to deny her need for him.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Buffy said huskily.

"Is this why you got the slayer nickname?" Angel said as he tried to push her down and away from him.

"No, doll. This is…" Buffy took one of Angel's wrists and pushed it high… before he could react to the tight grip, she closed the handcuff on the right hand, passing it through a hidden ring inside the wall, it made a sound clang as it closed securely…and that was it for Angel's plan to bolt out of the room, it seemed he was sticking around longer than he thought.

Angel was about to complain about the restraint when Buffy smashed her lips against his, using her sharp little teeth to bite-down on Angel's tongue. He couldn't refuse her when she had tackled him like that!

Angel felt his dick grow thick and heavy of his own volition, undermining his determination to stay away from her, she was definitely slaying his willpower with those moves. She was nice and hot; all a guy could want, especially a guy who had just come out of months of enforced celibacy.

So, Angel grabbed her by the ass with his remaining hand, grinded her against his cock and shoved his tongue deeply inside her mouth, tasting the copper of his own blood.

His previously set resolve of just 'talking' to her went flying right out the window. He needed that so much: the mindless lust, the oblivion after great sex, the uncontrolled release of hot sperm, the game of domination, it was much like getting high, and Angel could hardly control his yearn to be liberated, to have this slayer hunt down his darkest pleasures for him, to slay him completely.

Buffy didn't waste any time talking after the clear response she got from Angel, she felt the erection thrusting against her body and getting harder by the second; so she ripped his shirt open with her bare hands and sunk her blunt teeth into his sinewy neck, showing him who would be the master and who would be the slave that night…

Angel had learned a lesson that night: a wet, tight, cunt could always persuade more than any sponsor threats, especially when it was as naturally blonde and as charged as this one.

**Tbc…not over yet, stay tuned!**

**Please, please, please send me feedback!**

**If you feed me I'll post soon!**

An: very few changes were done to this chapter, if you liked it, review it!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**zzz**

**Hooker Part 3 **

**(NC 17**** still and more!)**

"I should mention that I have a …size problem," Angel whispered as Buffy pushed his pants down his legs.

"Oh! I disagree, darling. I think you have a very nice size!" Buffy grabbed his manhood inside her hand, feeling it hard and wet with pre-cum. It was a very nice penis as far as The Slayer was concerned, big, thick, and accompanied by a rather good looking man.

"It's not that kind of a problem." Angel pushed Buffy down slowly, letting her fall onto the rug, her high heels making her leveled with his head.

"What is it, then, Big guy?"

"The bed—it's the bed…it's a twin. We'll never fit in it—and I'm very claustrophobic—this whole room it's just too small for my taste, and I really don't like being tied. Could you untie me, please?"

"Well, if we get real close…maybe you could close your eyes…forget where you are?" Buffy wasn't buying it; something was up with him. Something was disrupted inside the hunk, could it be that he was a cop or something like that?

He was giving some serial killer vibes as well, a second ago he had been right about to fuck her, now he was hitting the brakes like he was about to crash and burn, and something wasn't right about that.

Buffy had seen one too many movies, read too many books, and caught one too many criminals to let herself become a prey. She could tell some underlying agenda around Angel's behavior.

"It was very kind of Spike to send you here with me…but, I can't do this tonight. It's not you, actually, you are great, believe me, it's me, I just can't." Buffy was floored; she had never been rejected in her dominatrix outfit before.

"I would've sworn you were up for anything…but, I guess appearances can be deceiving." Buffy walked seductively towards the drapes, pushing them aside to show the city of Los Angeles. It was quite a beautiful night. That would remind Angel the world was still outside, it should've eased his claustrophobia a bit.

The rain was pouring down the glass, making small running rivulets that outlined the shapes of the building. Buffy had felt homesick for a second there; she had missed her parents terribly. She had felt ashamed of how far she'd come to get the bad guys behind bars, to avenge their death.

Buffy tossed Angel the keys to the secret lock on the wall, he caught them easily, and then he released his hand from the sexual control she had stamped on him with that tackle. She'd probably go back to the club, report what had happened to Spike, and maybe call it a night.

"It's not you, Doll. I just have a lot on my mind right now…here, this is my cell phone number, I would like you to call me to set a new appointment, maybe tomorrow?" You can't win all the time, right?

Angel stared at her, as he handled his business card, he liked her more than he could ever remember liking a hooker, but, he wasn't looking for one in that way. He needed somebody close to Faith, to deliver her a message.

Faith O'Quinn was Angelus half sister, a hooker just as Buffy, one of Drusilla's girls as well.

"Why would I want your card, Mister O'Quinn? You know Spike and Drusilla handle all the dates…" Buffy became very pale suddenly. The card said Angelus O'Quinn, C.E.O. of Wolfram and Hart, the big, bad, wolf himself.

"To set a date with me personally…I'm kinda neurotic about hotels and beds…I need to do it on my place, or else, I just don't cum." Buffy took a few seconds to recover her composure. She couldn't miss that chance! She had to leave him with something interesting on his head. She had to get closer to him. She just had to get that date!

Angelus O'Quinn was the son of the men that had killed Buffy's parents, and send her grandfather Rupert Giles to a madhouse, where he had killed himself. Because of what Connor O'Quinn had done, Buffy had been sent to an orphanage far and away from her beloved Granddad.

"I'm sure I can try to refute that theory of yours." Buffy stepped back into character, breathing deeply as she felt the bile rose up her throat, this man was the only living son of her sworn enemy. He was her main target on the whole O'Quinn cartel investigation, she had to stay cool and play her act.

She drew Angel to her side, and proceeded to start a journey of wet, open mouthed kisses through his face, starting on his forehead, and ending just above his Adam's apple.

Her breath smelled of cinnamon and mint, soft and warm, alluring; Angel felt his body respond to her of its own volition again. He was fighting back the resolve he had achieved with so many difficulties.

"I wouldn't want you to go too far …with that mouth, Dear. I really don't want to have sex tonight." Buffy pushed him softly to the bed, as she fastened down his zipper and released his manhood from the silken boxers he was wearing, ignoring everything he had just said to her.

"Don't worry; sugar….sky is my limit. I'm going to prove you, I can make you cum anytime, and _anyplace I want_." Buffy used her hands to massage underneath Angel's shirt, pushing the fabric up as she uncovered his flesh, opening buttons and seeking skin contact, ranking her nails very softly around Angel's navel and down to his hipbones. She felt him shake in shivers as those long black nails raised the blood to the surface. He wanted to stop her but he couldn't; he was caught in her green eyes, enthralled by them.

"Oh God! Please do that again!" Buffy used her nails to tantalize his senses all over again, ranking them down from his neck to his hips, leaving ruby lines on his torso. Angel's cock surged warm and taut against her thigh, craving for her attention. He had been craving for the kind of rough love she was providing him with.

"Would you mind if I suck you? Some people don't consider it sex, you know." Angel moaned, and his heart sped up as Buffy moistened her lips seductively. He hadn't received a blow job in weeks. His guts twisted in knots at the sight Buffy made bent above his crotch and about to give him head.

"Of course not…wait—Are you clean?" That stopped Buffy dead on her tracks. She felt a little insulted by him, but, in her line of work, he wasn't the first to ask if she was healthy. She had to swallow the hate she felt for him and everything he represented once again before she continued touching his genitals.

"As if I'd bathed in Lysol, Dear…Don't worry, you won't catch something from me." Angel felt her small intake of breath as she prepared to start her show.

He was thinking she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was blonde, petite, green-eyed, curvy, sultry, and intelligent. He could tell she wasn't a brainless twit like the rest of the hookers he had met over his lifetime, which intrigued him even more. Who was this little green-eyes beauty poised beneath him?

"I didn't mean to insult you…I just worry about germs, diseases and all that. I'm a bit neurotic, that's all." Angel had only recently realized he was very lucky to be HIV negative, and clean from STDs too, after having slept with a different woman every single night since he was 19; that had been the age when he became a stock holder on his father's company; the king of the dark side of the world as far as Angel had been concerned back then.

"None taken, big guy…now lay down your head and relax…this won't hurt one bit." Buffy used her hands to keen Angel's flesh, gripping, sucking and releasing every glorious inch if his body, purposely neglecting his penis all the time. She meant to taut him badly before she went down on him for good.

Buffy stopped her tour on his thighs, kneading his muscles in circular motions, undoing the tension on his legs. Then she proceeded to graze his abs with her breasts, Angel loved the feeling of hot satin on his skin.

In a soft caress with the tip of her tongue she taunted his left nipple, positioning her moist lips around the swell of his harsh flesh, drawing the soft skin around his nipple into her mouth, pulling the softer tissue out, until his skin became aroused and turned hard inside her mouth.

Angel moaned deeply as he fought his body for control, she was easily mastering him, drawing his responses from him unwontedly. Finally, she reached his mouth in an all-consuming kiss that left Angel begging for more. Most call-girls didn't kiss, but she did, and that was her hook.

Buffy pushed back down and placed her hand to either side of Angel's crotch, taking off his pants and boxers in one strong pull, baring his huge cock for her lips and furthering his legs apart to her pleasure.

For once Angel felt truly naked, almost exposed. This woman could rip his family jewels apart and him so powerless to stop her, he still thought it was wrong to have sex with her, but he couldn't tore himself away from her body, he thought a little bit of pleasure never hurt anybody, and he could still talk her into becoming his ally—after she made him cum with that perfect mouth of hers. And to hell with is sponsor, his plan to be celibate and all that load of crap!

Angel now knew what Drusilla had meant by 'too feisty for some clients', not for him though, he loved every black second of it.

Buffy opened her mouth, sucking just the tip and then going down inch by inch, until she had buried her head around his cock, letting her saliva coat his shaft, sucking him completely in one solid thrust, and then releasing him only to take him again, she relaxed her jaw muscles, absorbed him to the hilt inside her mouth and started humming, Angel had never felt so close to coming blatantly undone before with just a few seconds of action, she had some serious suction power.

"God Slayer, please don't stop now!" He could tell she was a pro, he was going to cum hard and fast any second, just with that unholy view of her round ass and perky tits poised above him, Angel wondered idly if Buffy had done any XXX movies before, she sure looked like she had a heck of a lot of experience hitting just the right button, before he could continue wondering Buffy released him completely.

"No sex tonight, you said?"

**TBC…**

**Hey is she a ****bitch or what? If you liked the minor changes, review me!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooker part 4 **

**(NC 17 too)**

"…I thought you said you didn't want to do anything tonight?" Buffy Said sassily as she wiped her lips from the precum he had oozed previously, although she was a hooker, she never swallowed semen; she spitted it as soon as she could.

"I might be wrong. Would you please continue what you were about to do?" She smiled with naughtiness written in her eyes, proud of his response to her technique, he had been too taken with her to continue denying his body the pleasure it craved.

Once Buffy had her long black nails pressed close enough to his balls to possibly hurt him, Angel's attention became focused on her face; she had an innate wickedness he could see reflected in his own eyes. She had malice. She had stopped dead on her tracks when she knew he was about to cum inside her mouth, what a fine trained bitch, thought Angelus.

She loved having the upper hand on him.

Buffy drew breath as she grabbed his balls in the palm of her hand, squeezing and pulling them softly towards her face, as she sunk her mouth around his cock, deep throating him in a single motion again, sinking her blunt teeth at the base of his enormous penis as she hit the hilt.

'_**That was for saying no to me in my dom outfit, jerk.'**_ Buffy thought as she bobbed up and down on his shaft. He became taut and heavy with pleasure and she knew by his deep moans he was having lost of fun.

"Oh, dear God! That hurts, but please don't stop!" Angel screamed, she wasn't even close to break the skin, but he had never felt something so blatantly sadistic, her nails were scrapping the skin between his penis and his testicles, the perineum, and he was loving it…she was a match for him. She was Raw, direct, and gentle enough to mix pleasure and pain perfectly.

She was stating how fragile men were. How easily he could be dominated.

Angel writhed continuously on the bed, trying to contain the feeling of impending climax. He was trying to ease the pressure her wet throat was making on his shaft, she was moaning, pushing his penis sideways inside the moist cavern. Angel felt like he was going to cum any second. She was just that good.

Sensing that, Buffy changed her motion to in and out, fast and hard, applying the right amount of pressure to the space between his cock and his balls, breathing down on his pubic hair.

Angel's body became stiff, his balls tensing before the impending climax; Buffy continued her work, adding extra pleasure in-avertedly as her knuckle grazed against Angel's back door. He moaned deeply as she hit his anus ring with her finger; she used her dark knowledge and gave him something more that he had bargained for, an enforced release; she used her thumb to apply pressure on Angel's back door without actually inserting a finger and he came blindly, shooting his warm sperm inside her mouth and down her throat, moaning and convulsing as Buffy continued sucking ever so slowly, until his penis was as limp, and clean as a boneless chicken.

'_**Man are just that easy, Kiddo.'**_ Drusilla had told her. Buffy rushed then to the restroom to wash her mouth; as soon as she closed the door she bent over the toilet and threw up the offending liquid that she had previously swallowed so greedily.

Now Angelus knew a little bit more about rape, he glanced at the clock on his wrist as soon as his brain started working again, it had taken her 10 minutes to get him boneless limp, while he had been fighting for 18 months the urge to get high and fuck something warm and pretty like her in the ass; now look how that urge had backfired on him.

That night the other side of the fence Angel had lived-on for so many years looked pretty dark to him; he couldn't deny he felt good at the moment, though, he felt an ever curious knot twist around his stomach when he looked at the slayer's coat hanging next to his shirt on the chair. Could it be she was his match made in hell?

zzz

Buffy cleaned up her face thoroughly, removing all traces of barf and sperm from her. She was suddenly tired, very tired, cold sweat running down her back. Her heart was speeding out of her chest. She had to rush to her cabinet, pick up some medicine, and rest for a few minutes, wait until her body could come back to normal.

She felt sick to the marrow on her bones. She couldn't believe she was that kind of a whore. Angel was the one man she had been after for years, El Capo, she needed to cool her thoughts, to plan her strategy to get really close to him. It was the easiest way to get all that information she had been obsessing about since she was 12 years old and started dreaming about becoming an FBI agent. They day her parents died and her grandfather lost his sanity.

Angel was Buffy's tool to attain revenge. She would destroy him completely; she would break his heart like his father had broken hers; Angelus O'Quinn would pay for all the pain she had endured for years.

Buffy had to focus, stay calm, and push all those distracting thoughts about her friends and family out of her head. Keeping Angelus interested had to be her main gold. Satisfying him in bed, even if it meant to do stuff she wasn't comfortable with, even if it meant to play whore for him. Buffy would do anything to get him to fall for her, once he was down and vulnerable; she would strike him where it hurt the most, wherever that might be.

What was that old say? Be careful what you wish for…because you just might get it?

zzz

Once Buffy felt composed and determined enough to get going with Angelus again, she stepped out the bathroom, surprised to see Angel dressed and sitting by the window. Rain had stopped falling, but the glass was still covered in crystal drops. He really couldn't stand small places.

"I'm sorry, _**slayer**_—I don't know what your name is—I didn't mean for this happened…you just took me by surprise." Buffy sat at the edge of the bed. Stepping out of character without noticing it, her face frowning as she gazed at the devil back in the face.

She wasn't expecting him to apologize to her, not after she had given him very good head. The best she ever had. The most sadistic performance she could muster out of her cold little heart.

"Something wrong…was I bad?" Angel chuckled. Bad? Buffy had been more than good; she had been perfect. He had to be in some kind of trance, she had bitten the base of his cock for Christ sakes! Maybe he wasn't a masochist after all?

"Not at all, you were great—I've never had better…in fact, I'd love to see you again. Someplace else…perhaps I'll be brave enough to supply a whip next time?" Buffy smiled seductively as she pushed her hair out of her face, she had made a lasting impression on his brain, which was just what she wanted at the moment, getting him _**hooked**_ on her.

Angel stood up and took his wallet out of his coat. Buffy thought he was going to give her money, when instead he gave her a credit card.

"I don't have a charging machine around…in case you haven't noticed." Angel laughed throatily, she was so sassy, and quite a mouth she had on her!

"No, unless you mean your pretty little ass," Angel leaned down and kissed her mouth, placing the visa between her perky breasts as he bent down, Buffy didn't turn her face or reject the kiss, she just stayed there, feeling his soft lips suck her lower lip inside his mouth. "You little vixen."

"I know somebody who likes that kind of charge though." Angel stared for a second at her eyes, they resembled a curious kaleidoscope, depending on the light they were under, and they had been either hazel or green so far, but now they were saffron, a predator's eye. A wicked gleam settling on them, she just loved to taunt him.

"Next time…we'll see who has more kinks in the bed…but, now I'm giving you this card, because I want you to buy a nice dress, I'm taking you to a party."

"What kind of party?" Buffy was imaging she'd be asked to come out of a birthday cake or something like it.

"We are celebrating my return from the dead."

"I shall have a nice little present all set for you then…any demands I should fulfill." Angel could envision all sorts of scenarios of him making demands, something like 'suck me now, bitch' but that wasn't his game anymore; he had to be nice to her, play it like a gentleman.

"I'd like your 'charging machine' au naturel, but, if you wish to change it, I'd go Brazilian…but you weren't talking about that kind of demands, were you?" Buffy giggled sexily, pushing her hair out of her face once again, it was long and silky, the kind men loved to caress, he hadn't seen her fully naked yet, but he had definitely thought about it. She had to have a very nice body under that corsage.

"No, I guess I'll call you then, run my top three choices by you, and have you approve them forehand?"

"Sure…buy some more secret locks too; I fucked your old ones."

"One more question before you go, Big Guy…What am I going to do all this time…with this feeling of _dissatisfaction_ …_between my legs_."

**Tbc…**

I added a song to this chapter that I love and I think fits the chapter like a glove. Don't forget to review me!!!

**Freak On A Leash**

**By Korn**

Something takes a part of me.  
Something lost and never seen.  
Everytime I start to believe,  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me.   
Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)  
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)  
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
You'll never see me fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)  
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)  
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)  
Nothing in my life is free... is free  
Chorus 

Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema 

GO!  
So...fight! something on the... dum na ema   
Fight...some things they fight  
So...something on the... dum na ema  
Fight...some things they fight  
Fight...something of the... dum na ema  
No...some things they fight  
Fight...something of the... dum na ema  
Fight...some things they fight

_[Chorus_

Part of me...  
Oh...


	5. Chapter 5

**zzz****  
Hooker part 5  
zzz**

"One more question before you go, Big Guy…What am I going to do all this time…with this feeling of dissatisfaction …between my legs." Buffy said huskily, pushing her knees aside as she caressed her inner-thighs seductively; she was sitting at the edge of the bed, thinking about an excuse to change Angel's mind about leaving right away, after all, night was still young.

Angel had already been at the door, using all the will power he had not to turn Buffy face-down and fuck her mercilessly into the bed—as he had envisioned doing since she fucked him brainless—but he felt like a deer-caught-in–the-headlights, he couldn't leave her like that, horny and unsatisfied, so he turned around on his heels and decided to follow his penis instead of his brain.

Buffy crawled out of bed and back to him, sneaking herself between Angel and the door. He was still clutching the doorknob for support, unsure of how to go about the hooker.

Buffy took Angel's thumb and placed it inside her mouth, sucking softly around it, reminding him of what she had just done to him, only minutes before

"You know what you should do, Slayer? You should use does expert little fingers of yours, pushed them inside you, and pretend it's me fucking you…"

"Or…you could lend me yours, just for a while, make me cum now and satisfy my throbbing ache. What do you say, Angelus? Is it Quid pro quo or what?" Angel swallowed hard and managed to speak after a few seconds.

"I'm not much of a groper…I prefer to watch you do it. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll sit down over here… and watch." Buffy gave him a carnal smile, licking her lips in anticipation; she didn't know how good she'd be at faking it, but, she'd be damned if she didn't try to keep his attention on her. She'd never masturbated in front on a client.

But, there's always a first time for everything, right?

Buffy turned and crawled across the bed displaying her ass in front of Angel's face, he stood there mesmerized with the round orbs; they were firm and perfectly moon-shaped. Buffy chuckled as she realized her audience was captivated, Angel laughed under his breath too, and finally pushed his chair to a comfortable position aside the bed, as close to Buffy as he could get without actually touching her.

Buffy relaxed her body against the pillows, her legs widening as she caressed her flat belly, widening her legs further apart as she got closer to her center of pleasure; Angelus followed her fingers as she touched her navel above the silk corsage, Buffy started moaning deeply, thrashing against the bed as her digits found her soft thighs, the thong she was wearing was pretty small, so she just pushed it aside and started making little circles around her clit.

She was a natural blonde all over, her downy hair had a light bronzed tone, barely visible around her inner lips, Angel could tell she had waxed it almost completely; leaving only what would give proof of her natural blondeness. She also had the roundest, most perfect ass Angel had ever seen, small yet shapely and it looked like it would be pretty firm too.

Buffy became uncomfortable in that all-on-four position so she turned again and scooted down to the edge of the bed, right in front of Angel's legs, laying spread-eagle for him… and then she continued touching herself.

Buffy's breasts started peeking out of the tiny bra as she stretched her back to bring her hand against her Venus mound, letting her head fall back in the throes of passion; Angel swallowed hard and grabbed his knees to prevent his hands from reaching out to her.

"God, Angelus you are so big! Make me cum! Fuck me!" Buffy pushed all her fingers inside her, as she rubbed above her clit with her other hand; she was starting to glow with perspiration, her face flushing, her nipples turned hard and her smell turning sweeter, Angel could tell she was starting to enjoy her own show. Angel was so enthralled by her performance that he was barely blinking his eyes, afraid she'd go away, the second he closed them.

"I—I'd love to hear you scream my name again, Slayer…cum now please." He needed to go home. Get away from the carnal promises the slayer had branded on her flesh. He needed to step away from her, or he'll have hell to pay to his sponsor; he had promised to stay away from temptation, and Buffy was a persuasion come straight from hell.

She was like a living drug. He could tell if he gave into her, he'd never be able to let go. He'd become addicted to her body. Those perfect breast, those strong legs, that heavenly mouth, she was a banquet for the senses.

Buffy sighed irritated, because he thought she'd come after ten minutes of fondling. Leave it to men to rush it. She needed to relax, to let her mind wonder away from the work. She needed time to awake her senses for the pleasure.

"Oh! Oh! OH my God! Yes! Please harder! Don't stop! Oh!" Buffy trashed above the bed, screaming as she pushed her fingers inside her wet heat, going in and out rapidly. She was faking it like a pro. Angel could smell her, as close to him as she was, she had a mixture of vanilla and natural dew. He had to bite his lips to quench the urge to taste her.

"Angelus! Oh Angelus! Oh My Angelus! Make me cum for God's sakes! … Fuck me!" He couldn't hold onto his cravings any longer, he had to have her. The bitch was in for a lesson, thought Angelus.

"Just remember that you asked for it, Slayer." He pulled her roughly by the ankle and settled her under him, poised like a tiger above her head; he was thoroughly done with watching. Buffy was so startled she tried to kick him, forgetting her act momentarily.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Angel grabbed Buffy's wrists, pushing them away from her center of pleasure; she struggled a little against him but he was bigger and stronger than her.

"I'm going to fuck you, slayer." Angel lowered his head excruciatingly slow on Buffy's hand, bending to suck the digits she had inside her a second ago, crushing her small wrist bones inside his fist as he pulled her hand closer to him.

Buffy whimpered in distress, Angel was hovering menacingly above her, grabbing her wrists with bruising force; he was definitely sadistic as well as masochistic.

Buffy whimpered again, enticing Angel into kissing her lips; he drew her upper lip, sucking it inside his mouth, wishing it were her clit. Soon after he released that for her breasts, making Buffy sigh as the pleasure built-up; and then he went down on her body without hesitation.

She tasted deliciously to his tongue, her skin was soft as satin, sweet as cotton candy and still taut enough to feel the strong muscles underneath; Angel had felt the strength of her muscles when she had wrapped her legs around his waist; Buffy's taut lower abs did not discourage him at all, he could tell she worked out pretty often.

"Give it to me now, Angelus." He didn't disappoint her imagination, staking his claim on her body with his tongue, his first lick tasted her from top to bottom, making her shiver in delight, she couldn't remember the last time she had received a blow job, Angel started sucking her soft skin until she went limp beneath him, using his tongue to taste every inch of her glorious cunt, after a few minutes of sucking and licking she was starting to get really wet. Angel's tongue could rival Gene Simmons's on speed and quality of movement; he knew just how much pressure would send a woman careening to ecstasy.

He broke the dark kisses abruptly, seemingly annoyed about something.

"Do you have a condom around?" Angel thought to hell with good intention! What I need is: to fuck this hooker until she screams my name for real, she's not my girlfriend, I don't have to be gentle to her, and bitch is wet, so I think is time to fuck her.

"Ahem—top drawer. There's some on the top drawer." Angel found it quickly. 

Buffy took a few seconds to understand they were actually going to have sex, so she snapped out of it, and undressed Angel with fury. She ranked her nails up and down his back, urging him to come to her, she was close to a fine peak, perhaps not a full orgasm, but she was certainly wet and ready for him.

"Oh God! Yes Angelus! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Angel placed the condom on his penis, impressively hard for such short notice and then he turned Buffy face down on the mattress on a fast flop of legs and hips; he ripped her barely-there panties and bra, leaving her in only her stilettos, naked and exposed beneath him.

She was about to complain the rough manhandling, when she felt his hand spreading the natural moisture to her rear. "Do you like it anal?" Angel bothered to ask the question, but decided on the run to go both ways.

"Whichever—you prefer, I like everything…" Buffy gasped when he entered her rear. She hadn't been mentally prepared for that, he hadn't given her a heads-up or anything; he had just plunged into her. Buffy hadn't done that many times, thank God the condom had been lubricated! He wasn't something that would go unnoticed up your ass.

"God, you are big!" Talk about giving quid pro quo a literal meaning.

"You have a very hot, tight ass, Slayer. Hell, I think you'd never done this before, had you."

"Thank you! … I actually hadn't."

She felt the double invasion as his index and middle finger started going in and out of her wet channel, he got his fingers slick with dew and used them to draw little circles around her clit, she shuddered as the climax approached fast and hard, taking over her mind, she tried to slow him down, but he was mercilessly pounding into her body. He used his fingers to draw expert circles around her clit over and over again, bringing her over the edge quick and easy.

He didn't stop until she came, pulsing endlessly around his manhood, echoing through her entire body the convulsions that marked her release, Buffy screamed as his thrusts got harder and faster, Angel kept her head pined to the bed until his own climax arrived a few minutes after hers, bucking and screaming together his release.

Angel knew very well how to fuck a whore, and how to take his pleasure from them too, Buffy was not the first hooker Angel had taken, but she was definitely the prettiest.

He didn't say a word afterwards. He just slipped out of her, got up quietly, and left the room. He needed to remove the condom, clean up his shaft and get his clothes back on, the faster he got out there, the shorter the nagging his sponsor would give him for been late.

Buffy sighed, collecting her senses around the idea of revenge as she laid face-down with her head pressed to the pillow; her mind was in great turmoil, this man had taken her completely by surprise, so she just laid there, with her head going in a thousand different directions. She was a prostitute and she should never forget that, he had made her remember her own fragility.

She was at the brink of crying or laughing hysterically, Buffy wasn't sure how to feel after that. He had given her a really good release. One she hadn't enjoyed in years. He had given her a real 'wam bam, thank you ma'am' kind of fuck. This couldn't count as anything else than a step to attain his interest, it couldn't be anything else, if she developed feelings for her prey, how could she sell him out afterwards? How could she destroy him then?

Buffy told herself: he just fucked you, Bitch! Don't make it into something else, get over it, he's a demon; you shouldn't feel bad because he made you cum.

Angel turned to leave after a last look on the mirror, planting a kiss on Buffy's naked shoulder before leaving. She was spent, as boneless as he had been nearly thirty minutes ago. He was just ruthless! She hadn't foreseen that orgasm coming. Buffy never came with a client. She could tell he knew women perfectly well.

"I like you like this, Slayer—I'll see you Sunday around eight. My Mistress."

"Sure." Whispered Buffy breathlessly as she reconsidered her options one more time, forgetting today had been _**Saturday**_.

Tbc… don't forget to review me!!!

**zzz****  
"Lose Control"  
By Evanescence**

You don't remember my name  
I don't really care  
can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?

just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice   
just to lose control- just once  
with all the pretty flowers in the dust

Mary had a lamb  
his eyes black as coals  
if we play very quiet, my lamb  
Mary never has to know

just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
just to lose control- just once

if I cut you down to a thing I can use  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you  
TBC…

**So do you want to see them lose control?**


	6. Chapter 6

**zzz**

**Hooker part 6**

**The day after**

**zzz**

"So, how's my sister?" Angelus said to Spike as they had a meeting over breakfast, it was pancakes and coffee.

"She's doing great, probably sleeping her ass off, they had a late night, Drusilla and the girls…and How was your night, mate?" Spike asked to Angelus while they sat to wait for their waitress to arrive, they were at the local IHOP.

"Better than I expected, the slayer is pretty nice in the sac." Angelus said, but wasn't about to admit he had tried to his last strength to avoid having sex with the blonde.

"Glad to know you liked her…I'll book her extra nights for you, mate."

"I'd like to book her for a full week, I have a packed agenda next week, you know, the welcome party, the trip to Aruba, etc. I'll need some escorting to all these events, how much would you like for her?"

"You mean like a special fee? Well, let me see…a week with you, must cost me like ten thousand, plus tipping for her, she's kinda expensive you know, all Dru's broads are… fifteen thousand dollars. What do you say, mate?"

"I say you've got yourself a deal. Where is she? I'd like to speak with her."

"The Slayer you mean? It's Sunday, so, I think she's at her place. She has a real nice condo near the beach, I'll get you the address," Spike had it all inside his blackberry phone; he stored all information about Dru's girls there in case he had to handle an assignment himself.

"You do that, I think I'll go have some coffee and then I'll leave, I had a late night too."

"You beast, you probably left her sore, ok, don't go yet. Here's the address, I normally don't send clients over there, she's kinda protective about her space, she lives there with a roommate, and she doesn't know about the slayer's other life, so, don't show up all mafia like, ok?"

"I'll be low profile. Tell Faith I went by the club last night; that I wanted to talk to her…and say Thanks to Dru, she has impeccable taste in women."

"I will, good luck with the slayer—Oh Angelus," When Angel was about to leave the table Spike roused from the chair abruptly, and grabbed him by the elbow, preventing him from leaving altogether.

"What is it, Spike?"

"When can we sit down to talk about **our **business?" Spike was angry because that was the second time Angelus had dodged him about their most important subject, which was their drug business, not Angelus' women.

"I don't know, Spike. Maybe later, I haven't heard from my source yet, I'll call you as soon as I get a shipment ready, ok?"

"You've got a deal, Mate. I knew you wouldn't be out of it forever. Guys like us, never leave the dark side. It's in our blood." Said Spike to Angelus as he gave him the look of what he really meant: 'you can't ignore me forever, I'm gonna catch up with you real soon, you just wait and see.'

zzz

As Buffy jogged on the treadmill, her thoughts started to fly towards The O'Quinn, his big hands, his perfect abs, and those piercing eyes. Before Buffy had realized it, she was thinking about Angel again. He had left a brand on her skin. It wasn't just about a vendetta any more, she wanted more now, she wanted to break him into a million tiny pieces; she wanted to see him torn.

She felt spiked every time someone mentioned something that reminded her of him. Buffy hadn't felt that driven since her years on the FBI academy. What was it about this impossible relationship that got to her on such a deep level? She knew she'd do anything to get him behind bars for the rest of his life. Solicitation was too small to do it for her. She needed more. She needed something worthy of a lifetime sentence.

And there was her whole secret agenda for him: making him trusts her and then break-down his organization, how could she start having second thoughts about the main reason she had chosen to become an FBI agent in the first place?

She wanted big crimes, murder, abuse, extortion, kidnap, rape, drug distribution…those were the big ones, the ones she would chase like a bloodhound to get her hands onto; to bring him and his posse down; to make justice for her…and her family, and specially to fulfill the promise she had made years ago to her grandfather, Rupert Giles.

Rescuer, her German shepherd stood up all of the sudden from her side, and started barking his head off. Willow had gone out for the week, she'd be in Washington for a big case of unidentified remains on a plain crash, and so Buffy had the house all to herself.

Naturally, she stepped out of the device, and walked towards the door, reaching for her gun just before she took a peek under the drapes, the living room had a window that lead to the entrance, if there was someone there; she'd spotted him or her easily.

Suddenly, the dog ran to the backyard and nearly killed somebody. Buffy used to leave the fence open so Rescuer could come in and out at his will, he never got very far, he just liked to be able to visit the other dogs of the neighborhood.

"Rescuer! Come back here! Now!" the dog was barking ferociously above a man in a suit, Buffy came closer to him and pulled the dog at his collar. It was Angelus, a very pale, and rather petrified Angelus.

"Hi!" Buffy hid the gun instantly, pausing and resetting her FBI MO to help the man away from the dog and into the house, safely into the house, where the little beast would not follow.

But that didn't stop Rescuer from barking and howling at the door, he was after all, a watch dog, a rather well trained one. He had served for the swat K-9 unit several years, now he was at home, being a 'nice' pet.

"I'm sorry about the dog. He's kinda possessive about me…coming to think about it—How did you get this address?" Buffy got suspicious all of sudden; had somebody blown her cover?

"Spike, he told me you lived here…with you roommate, so I shouldn't come out my usual Godfather ways, you know, limo, posse of bodyguards, big hush-hush operation…just plain old me. I didn't think you had a bodyguard though…my bad, won't happen again." That's what I get for trusting Spike, thought Angelus.

Buffy smiled sweetly before she offered Angel something to drink, and a chair to sit at.

zzz

"Did he hurt you badly?" Angel had been rubbing his arm mindlessly.

"No! He just scared the crap out of me! —I'm sorry—did I come in a bad time?"

Buffy had sweat running down her sides. She had obviously been worked-up with the exercise. She was flushed to the roots of her hairs. She was wearing zero make up; she was after all a natural beauty, and she hadn't been expecting anybody to show up at her place.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that. You didn't come in a bad time. I was just not really expecting to see you now—I though we had an appointment tonight—at 8 pm?" Buffy sat down beside Angel on the couch, feeling how her body wanted to draw closer to him, to touch him.

"I thought—ahem—I thought we had agreed to meet at 8…am. So I called Spike to get your address since it was 7:30 and I haven't heard from you." Angel was having trouble speaking, with all the blood rushing to his crotch. Buffy was wearing tiny hot pants, a bikini top, and lots of creamy, sweaty, salty skin begging to be sucked into mindless, sexual oblivion; his memories about their last encounter were coming painfully back to life.

"Oh! I guess it was a little misunderstanding then,—sorry—about the mix up." Angel had to let his eyes wonder away from her body in order to keep his mind working properly. She had a really nice house, very suburbia.

"Don't mention it … if you need to go back to the treadmill, go ahead, I'll just sit here and wait for you to finish—wouldn't want to face that demon alone again—if that's ok with you." Angel thought they were supposed to go shopping, kind of like that movie 'Pretty Woman'. That was the stage one of his plans: get her to trust him.

"I'm done! Really, come upstairs, I'll show you some dresses I already have, maybe you'll like one." Angel followed mesmerized; he knew what was under those blue shorts; that perfect set of round moons, and the sunshine hidden between them.

"I thought we'd go shopping…bummer. I guess I'll have to leave that out of my Pretty Woman fantasy."

"I guess so—sit here for a few minutes. I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll model for you." Angel though of rubbing her back, but, thank God, she closed the door behind her, allowing Angel to snap back into reality.

"I'm not here for that," said Angel under his breath. Reminding himself he was there to convince her of helping him with Faith, not to fuck her again! "I'm here to talk business."

He needed to gain her trust, so she could be the bridge between him and his sister—who hated him with passion—Buffy had to help him save Faith from Spike and Drusilla, or nobody else will.

zzz

Ten minutes after… 

Buffy came out of the shower with her hair still wet, wearing a terrycloth bathrobe tied loosely, and a pair of pink, fluffy slippers.

"So here are my top three choices…the black one is Chanel, the red one is Chloe, and the sparkling Ivory one—my favorite—it's Armani. Which one would you like me to model first?"

"The red one…the color suits your really nice," Angelus had a plan worked-out for her. He was going to save her from the dark world she was submerged inside.

If it were money, the reason than had drawn Buffy inside the bad life, he would show her how easy it was to get a different job, and gain back her self-respect. Stage two of his plan was to: understand her motivations. Stage three: show her another kind of life. And all that time she would be convincing his sister to talk to him again; it was a win-win situation for everyone.

"Ok, I'll go put it on, sit down then, I'll be back in a sec," Buffy was thrilled to have Angelus attention, as soon as he let his guard down, she would start hunting for evidence, all she had to do was get inside his home. She had a plan of her own to make him fall for her, to make him trust her completely…and then she would rip his heart out and eat it for breakfast.

"Before we leave your place, there's something I should tell you," That sounded suspicious to Buffy, she was still inside the bathroom when he said it, so he didn't want to see her face when she responded to his line.

"I'm listening."

"I booked you for the entire week." Buffy came out with the dress still unzipped, and turned her back to Angelus.

"No problem big guy, I will make you remember this week for the rest of your life."

"Good, that's what I was planning. This looks stunning on you. You have to wear it tonight."

"Sure thing, Angelus. One question though. Is this week going to be Sunday to Sunday? Because in that case; I'm going to need some new clothes."

"Yeah, it'll be seven days of events I need you to grace with your beauty …and your intelligence. I want you to understand I'm not booking a whore, what I need is an escort, one with class, charm and beauty, all of which you have in abundance." Buffy thought to her insides: Stop sucking-up, Angelus; you can be absolutely confident that I'm going with you.

"No wonder you wanted to go shopping. Will I get to keep these dresses you want to buy for me?" that, and a piece of my heart too, if you can get me talking with my sister again, thought Angelus.

"Of course, that would be part of your tipping. I'm sorry I didn't give you any money last night. I should've, but I'll give you something better, that's if you still got my credit card."

"It never left my charging machine." Angelus smirked as he took a peek at Buffy's perfect ass.

"I'm kidding! It's in my purse. I'll go get it."

Angel stayed behind as she went inside another room to fetch her purse, he remained, watching idly for clues to Buffy's personality, she had People magazine on her nightstand, a red coat hanging at the back of the door, knee-high leather boots under the bed and a huge stack of pillows around her king-sized bed, and not one stuffed animal on sight, that meant she was a mature woman, aware of her sexuality and capable of supporting herself.

"So, what the heck is better than money?" Buffy said to Angel as she handed him his credit card back.

"Jewelry, diamond incrusted jewelry to be correct."

"_Diamonds are a girl's best friends_." Sing sang Buffy just like the movie 'Moulin Rouge'.

"Go put on a pair of jeans and some comfortable shoes…we are going shopping."

"Those are magic words to a girl's ear."

"I know, judging by your smile it's going to get really expensive too."

"Hey, if it worked for Julia Roberts, it has to work for me!"

"Sure thing, Honey. But I should tell you that I hate funny ties, so don't pull one from a clerk."

"Whoa, you've really seen this movie!"

"I have a baby sister, she loved to watch it when she was feeling sad, said it was the most romantic movie in the world. I just sat there and watch as she got mesmerized by Richard Gere."

"Oh you poor thing, that must have sucked real badly! I like that movie too; I think every girl in my profession does. What's your sister name?"

"Faith Evans or Faith O'Quinn she changes it, she's my half sister, same father, different mother. She came to us when she was three years old; her mom was one of my dad's flings."

"Oh my God! Is she a brunette, about 5.5 tall, with brown eyes, works for Spike and Drusilla?"

"Yeah, that's her." Buffy gasped as she heard his confession, she was that much of a good actress; she knew all about Faith; in fact she was her back-up story, the one who had gotten her inside the business to begin with; Faith wasn't an FBI agent but she knew a lot of private things about Buffy and she wanted Angel destroyed as badly as her.

"You're the stalker! She complained about you, she won't talk to you, you know that." Buffy had been patiently waiting for Angelus to show up and get in good terms with his sister again but she knew that would never happen.

"That's why you are here; I need you to send her a message for me." But he hadn't, something serious had happened between them, and they had ended up estranged, not even on talking terms.

"I can't do that, Faith is my friend; I won't betray her for you." Faith never talked about it, so it must have been something pretty serious.

"I guess we can still call this whole one-week deal off, right." Buffy cringed at his outright manipulation. He knew she was in for the money, like the rest of them.

"You've misunderstood me, I won't betray her, but I can give her a message from you, I can't promise you she'll want to see you again though."

"That's ok; I only need her to hear a couple of things that I have to say."

"Write her a letter; I'll see that she gets it."

"Make sure she reads it too."

"You know what you're doing is disgusting, don't you?"

"I know, but I have good reasons; I'm going to borrow a pen and some blank sheets. I'll be downstairs, don't take too long."

"Sure thing, Boss."

Things were progressing a lot faster than Buffy had planned them to, Angel knew Faith and Buffy were friends, and he wanted Buffy to interlope between them, to be his messenger, that would mean she was inside the inner circle of power, private to all their secrets; if she could get Angelus to trust her with cartel matters, she would be in all the way. How easier it would get to destroy him like that.

Buffy smiled to her insides, all her efforts were finally going to pay pay-off.

zzz

**This is the end of chapter 6.**

**Please, please send me feedback!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Hooker part 7**

**Big**** party and a big night too**

**zzz**

Angel took Buffy to the girl's house, she went inside with a huge weigh on her shoulders, this was the time to begin her journey to the deep end of that dark sea; this was the day her revenge would start…

"There you are! I was looking for you! You turned-off your cell phone; I was getting a little scared," Faith spotted Buffy among the many blondes in the harem easily; she was the smallest and the prettiest, and she had just entered the living room.

"I'm ok, I was with a client…I need to talk to you, it's important." Faith hugged Buffy briefly and then led her to a private room.

"What is it, Bee?" Buffy pulled the letter from her pocket and handed it to Faith with a funny expression.

"Your brother Angelus asked me to give you this," Faith cringed at the sound of his name; they were by no means friendly.

"This isn't important, Buffy. In fact, I'm not even going to read this." Buffy grabbed Faith's hands between her own, preventing the brunette who was about to rip the letter into shreds without a moments pause.

"I beg you. This is important, Faith. I need your brother to trust me. If I can't get you to read a simple letter…" Faith sighed, she understood what Buffy meant, she had to read it or else Buffy will pay for her incompetence with blood.

"Fine, I'll read it, but I'll not talk to him, he's a bastard, Bee. Be careful with him, he can give you a lot but he can also take a lot from you."

"I know. I'll be very careful. Would you please read it now?" Faith scowled but opened the letter just the same. It was him, his handwriting, his style and his signature too. There was no forgery on it; Angelus O'Quinn had written that letter.

_**The letter:**_

_**Dearest sister;**_

_**I know I've been the worst brother on the world, but I need to tell you something: **_

_**I'm sorry, I really am, I should've realized you were suffering, I should've protected you from myself. I know I'm a terrible **__**influence and that I destroyed everything and everyone that ever touched my life, but I want to rectify. **_

_**I've been clean and sober for the past eighteen months, I'm trying to get my life back on tract, so as a part of my recovery I must apologize to every one I've hurt while I was an addict, there, I say it, I was an addict, I had a problem, I pushed you away, I lied to you, I almost got you killed several times, I was a train wreck.**_

_**When I had that accident and almost lost the use of my legs, I realized I was sick, I needed help, but I was too proud to ask for it, and I'm sorry for that, you suffered seeing me like that because you love me, I get that know.**_

_**I'm sorry you were fired, I'm sorry you lost your friends because of me, and I'm even sorrier because you thought Spike and Drusilla were your only exit. They aren't, they are demons just like me, they are destroying you one bit at a time, and I just can't sit by and let that happen…not to you, I love you, you are my baby sister, the only one in this world that still cares about this wretched creature left of me.**_

_**I'm sending you a letter because you don't wanna talk to me anymore, I understand that, I wouldn't want to talk to myself either, but I just want to apologize, I want to offer you a way out of that world, it's dangerous, Faithy, It can erase a man's soul, you know that, you saw how I changed when I became the head of that hellish corporation.**_

_**Forgive me, Faith. Not for my own sake but for yours, I can't stand seeing you selling your body every night, you are more than that, you deserve more, I'll never be that man who hit you before, I'll never consume again, I swear.**_

_**Please, let me help you.**_

_**Angel. **_

_**(I'm not Angelus anymore, I can'**__**t stand to hear that name; it reminds me of a demon with no soul who sold his family and his friends for power.)**_

_**PS: I love you, sist. I hope you can see that I've changed.**_

zzz

"Tell my brother, I'll give him a call later. Wait… Are you leaving?" As Faith read the letter Buffy was searching for some personal items she had left on Faith's room before.

"Yes, I have to go with Angelus, he booked me for a week, he has this bunch of events and he needs a pretty escort to assist him… he asked me to do it, said he'll reward my services very generously." Faith could not believe his brother had selected her best friend for that.

"I say it again, Buffy: be careful. My brother is not someone you should trust, do you have everything you need? Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I am. I need to go, Faith. I love ya." Faith and Buffy hugged briefly and then Buffy left, leaving a conflicted Faith behind; the brunette didn't like the idea of her best friend hanging around with a soulless demon like Angelus.

zzz

When Buffy was about to leave the building her cell phone rang, it was her FBI superior: Riley Finn, he wanted to meet her ASAP, they needed an update on the case. She told him she'd try to make a window sometime during the day, but she'll probably wouldn't, she was with a very important client and Riley shouldn't call her again, the agreement was that she would call them when a window arrived, not the other way around, his actions were putting her in a compromising position, risking the entire operation, the thing was, that Riley was Buffy's boyfriend as well as her superior, and he had been having trouble accepting her mission lately.

"Did you give her the letter?" Once Buffy was back in the car, she forgot all about Riley Finn, the Iowa corn-fed agent was nothing but distraction and weakness, and Buffy could afford neither at the moment.

"Yes, she said she'd call you… I gave her your card, so she'll probably call you later." Angel smiled, he knew Buffy had been the right one for that task, his choice couldn't have been more right.

"Great, now we begin our day…"

zzz

Hours later…

"Is there something in particular I shouldn't do? A subject I should avoid? You know, I wouldn't like to make you embarrassed …or angry about anything, _**Boss**_."

Buffy and Angel were sitting opposite inside the Limousine; Angel hadn't even touched Buffy since he picked her up at her place, hours before that. They had gone shopping, then to the spa for some massages and beautification, and then to his place to eat something before the party and to go get ready.

On his house, Angelus O'Quinn had showed Buffy to the room next to his, left her alone to do her unpacking and proceed to masturbate on his shower—thinking about Buffy of course—he had decided to make that week sex free. That would give Buffy an idea of the kind of man he was…A really big spender, he had paid a whole week in advance for a hooker he wasn't even going to have sex with!

"None at all, say anything you want, just don't accept stuff—or trust—anyone. You have no idea the kind of people you are about to meet." Of course I have, thought Buffy: the biggest criminals on the area code of Los Angeles. Not one of them to be trusted for one minute—just like you—creatures Buffy would strive to get her hands on, to put them in jail.

Buffy's grandfather Rupert Giles had died in a mental institution fourteen years ago, when Buffy was only a kid. He had lost everything because of the O'Quinn, his house, his family, his friends, his job, and his sanity as well.

He had a gambling problem. He had overestimated his friend Connor O'Quinn—Angel's dad—who had borrowed him thousands of dollars to play at Las Vegas…after all, he had been a filthy rich man.

Well, Connor hadn't given Buffy's granddad the time he had expected to pay back, and as soon as the O'Quinn got a loan shark to press Rupert's buttons, Buffy's family had to borrow the money they had saved for Buffy's education to help him out of the debt. And still it wasn't enough. O'Quinn wanted more and more of Giles. Not partial payments, he wanted the whole of it at once.

Needless to say, Giles had to sell everything he had. And still wasn't enough. He had to retort to other methods. He robbed a bank, did some jobs for the O'Quinn. But, as soon as Joyce and Hank realized the old man had turned a hit man and a thief for Connor, they cut all links to him… and they forbid him to see the light of his life—_**his only granddaughter Buffy Summers**_—ever again.

The O'Quinn men realized Rupert was trying to pull out, and turned to extortion and blackmail, they also threatened to kill his family if he tried to leave. Of course he tried to send them away.

And the next day, Buffy's parents died in a car crash, leaving her orphaned. Rupert knew it hadn't been an accident. Buffy was sent to a foster home and he never saw her again.

He lost his mind after that. He had tried to commit suicide. He had tried to kill Connor O'Quinn. He had tried to his last effort to be forgiven for his mistakes, to right his wrongs for Buffy. It had all been to no avail. He died alone and sad in a mental institution. And Buffy became the vassal for his vengeance.

"Can I drink and eat anything too? Some guys—clients—don't like us to mingle too much with their party guests. Say we are not the same as them. Are you like that too?" Are you judgmental, prejudiced, bias against all whores too, thought Buffy.

Angel didn't care if she drank and ate all night. It was fine with him. But, it might leave a bad impression of his 'girlfriend' on them. Angel was going to introduce Buffy as his girlfriend. To give the impression that he was planning on settling down.

"There's some truth to that." Buffy got angry inside, but masked her feelings expertly. "You are not the same at all. You are victims of the circumstances, women with a great need and nobody to help you… but them, they are victimizers, predators who would eat your flesh up while you were still alive—they are right—you are not the same at all. And you shouldn't mix." Buffy didn't know what to say to that. He had a soft heart for whores after all.

Could it be the fact that his mom had been whored once, Or that his sister had turned to Drusilla and Spike—famous pimps— to protect her when he hit rock-bottom a year ago? Or the fact that the blonde hooker had gotten his sister to read his letter, something nobody else had managed before that, not even Spike or Drusilla.

"I guess I have 'carte blanche' for tonight. I promise you, I'll be your lovable escort for the night. I won't make a fool out of you." Carte blanche then, Buffy was definitely not the average understudy, thought Angelus.

Buffy sounded to him like a college girl level, not at all what he would have expected of a hooker. That reinforced his opinion that Buffy had just fallen into the business accidentally. A little push and she'd be a successful executive for a company. Just like his sister Faith had been.

"Sure thing, Slayer. By the way, what's your name? I can't introduce you as my slayer," Well that was new for Buffy as well, they never wanted to know her name, they'd just call her whatever it suited them.

"Buffy Ann Summers, _at your service_." Angel shook hands with Buffy briefly and just when he was about to release her hand, he drew it to his mouth, and kissed it, a very continental gesture, but coming from him it was almost cheesy.

"Summers…that sounds familiar. Maybe we know each other from before… from our past life maybe?" Buffy sensed the car had stooped. "Never mind that, Buffy. We have arrived. I shall find out where we met before. Care to walk with me, Miss Summers?"

Buffy thought he was the most handsome man she had ever met, except for the fact that he was her sworn enemy; she would've probably fallen in love with him at first sight under different circumstances.

He hadn't actually done all that stuff to her. But, now that Connor O'Quinn was dead, his son was second best for her hatred, and he would pay for his father's sins.

zzz

Buffy and Angel went into the party as if they were king and queen. She was introduced to some of the biggest drug dealers, con artists, pimps, and loan sharks of the industry—Angel's closest friends—she made a bash.

They thought she was great for him. But, she was also introduced to Angel's doctor: Wesley Windam-Price, and his wife Winifred. They were watching him like a hawk, because they were his sponsors. They were making sure Angel stayed clean and sober through the entire evening.

They also danced, Buffy drank champagne, and everyone ate crab cakes and salmon puffs through the night. Angel was throwing money left and right to get all these people to believe he was in the business again. But his true plans were quite the opposite. He wanted to pull out and make it permanent.

They finally had to go home. And Angel could hardly wait another second to tell Buffy she was the most beautiful and adorable hooker he'd ever seen, and that he was masturbating thinking about her, or not. Maybe he just wanted to thank her for her fine performance.

zzz

"I trust you enjoyed yourself tonight then?" Angel asked as he showed the door open for Buffy, so she could come inside his kitchen.

"Very much. You have nice friends. Wesley and Fred, I mean, they are very nice people."

"Fred's a sweetheart. And Wes…well, he's kind of my best friend at the moment. I trust him with my life. I'm glad you liked them. I'm sure they liked you too."

"I take it you think our business arraignment is going to last long, Angelus …since you introduce me to them as your girlfriend,"

"I certainly do, Slayer. I expect us to be friends for a very long time. And call me Angel, it's how my girlfriends call me." He said it in a way that implied he meant to be a lot more than just friends with her. And that was ok with Buffy; she wanted him hooked on her for as long as she could.

"You have a very nice house, _**Angel**_." He noticed she didn't comment on his hint. And that was fine with him too. She could play it cool, and he loved that about her.

"Stop been kind, it's cold and gothic. It needs a woman's touch."

"Get a decorator then. I'm sure you have the resources."

"I'll think about it. Would you like something to drink? I noticed you like champagne. Could I open one for you?"

"Oh, no thank you! I'm good here. Besides, I noticed _**you**_ _**don't drink**_. And I hate to drink alone, too much addiction for me. I'll just go to the restroom a minute and then we'll get on with our business, if that's ok with you?" Addiction, Angelus wasn't comfortable with that word.

"Of course you go ahead. I'll wait for you right here." We are not going to have sex tonight, ordered Angelus to his dick. Not matter how much his dick disagreed with the notion. He was developing an addiction for Buffy alright.

Buffy had been feeling ill for over an hour then. Her back was sweating, her stomach churning, her heart speeding out of her chest. She had barely contained herself while they were still at the party. She got inside the bathroom and opened her purse. She just had to get a shot right away.

zzz

Forty minutes after Buffy was still inside the bathroom. Angelus knocked on the door twice and when she didn't responded at all, he became paranoid and shot the door down.

Buffy was hunched around the toilet, having thrown up before. Her face was colorless, and her body was slumped on the floor. Angelus saw red. A hypodermic syringe was lying beside her hand. She was stoned.

"And I thought you were so different! I can't believe you're into this too." He was angry, disappointed about her, he had been a junkie, but somehow it hurt him a lot more that she was too. He had started developing feelings towards her. Why did fate have to do this to him?

He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to get stoned with her. That he hardly possessed the strength required to quit his addiction and hang on to the good intentions he had achieved during the past years with so much difficulty. And to see her like that, he felt like something inside him died that precise moment.

Could he be strong enough to endure? Would he give up his resolve so easily, just for a few hours of decadence, of drug induced oblivion?

No, he would not falter that easily. He would help her with his dying breath. But, what if she didn't want to be helped? God knows he had refused help a million times before his accident. Until he realized he was going to die one day, he had just never listened to anybody trying to help him before.

Tough love was the only thing to do. Let her fall hard and hit rock bottom. And then catch her up and give her hope. You can reborn unless you crash and burn. My Fenix.

"Get up now, Buffy!" he pulled her roughly up by the arm. She was cold and clammy to the touch, so fragile.

"I—can't. I can hardly stand on my own." He dragged her out of the bathroom, leaving her purse and the needle behind them. She felt like a rag-doll to him, pale and boneless.

"I'll tell my driver to get you home." Buffy tried to walk on her own but her legs were giving up under her. The high heels were unmanageable in her state.

"Just give me a couple of minutes. It should kick-in any time." She collapsed on the chaise long, letting her body collect itself.

"What did you use? I need to know. So, I can give you some …advice. How long have you been using?" Buffy chuckled, he thought she was junkie!

"I've been using… since I was ten."

"What! Are you serious?"

"Deathly. It's not what you think though."

"Trust me; I know you are high right now."

"I'm high on insulin! It's not drugs you idiot—at least not that kind. I'm diabetic. I have to shot myself with insulin or I die. Tonight I think."

"What? That's bullshit. I don't believe you! I'll go to my bedroom now, you just let yourself out. We'll talk tomorrow, and I hope you're not stoned then."

"No 'thank you, slayer' then…I guess I'll leave…soon." It took Buffy almost an hour to get under a normal range of glucose and insulin in her blood to get going. She collected her stuff, and left on a cab. Angel would have to calm down before he could think straight again, seeing Buffy in that state had shocked him deeply.

Later he would curse himself for been such a jerk. Like any rich bastard he had kept something to probe himself right. He had kept the used syringe. If he could prove Buffy wasn't using he would be the happiest man on earth. Too bad the clean option was far direr than he imagined it to be. Insulin dependant diabetes wasn't something he wanted to find on his slayer.

Tbc…

End of chapter 7.

Don't forget to review me!!! And do you like the changes? What do you think?

zzz

**"Everybody's Fool" By Evanescence**

Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool


	8. Chapter 9

**Hooker part 8**

**How does it feel to be wrong?**

**zzz**

"Hi there, Angel. How was your night? Thought I wouldn't see you in a couple days…do you realize is six in the morning? And you are barging-in on my home. Something better be wrong."

"That's what I want you to tell me. I need you to tell me what's inside this syringe." He hadn't been able to sleep much that night. After what Buffy had told him; he went online as soon as he woke up…which was around three in the morning, finding out things very unpleasant about diabetes.

"Was this sold to you? I need to know if you're using again," Angel denied it vehemently with his head. "Come on inside then, I need to get dressed. I'll tell Fred to get this to a lab for you."

"Make it fast; I need to know as soon as I can what's in it." Wesley's house was a lovely Victorian mansion from the XIX century revamped. It breathed European class. "Buffy was high on it last night. She almost over dozed, I think."

"Did you ask her what it was?"

"Yes, she told me it was insulin. She told me she had diabetes. And she had to shoot herself with it…or else she'd died."

"Oh! I'm very sorry to hear that. I'll see what I can do about it. Let me make you some coffee, you look like you need it."

"Damn right I do!" Wesley wasn't only Angel's friend; he was also his doctor, his rehab sponsor and his moral conscience. Together, he and Fred had managed to get Angel out of his hell.

"Hi, Angel! God you are here early! Is something wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen last night?" Fred had come downstairs as soon as she heard Angel's voice.

"Everything's fine. I just needed to ask you a favor," Fred sat down beside Angel on the kitchen table.

"Anything, darling. You know we are here for you,"

"Tell me all you know about type 1 diabetes."

"You are not diabetic, sweetie."

"No, I'm not. But a friend of mine thinks she is."

"That's something very serious, Angel. Diabetes is…" Fred waited so Wes could fill in with his thoughts. "It's a disease where you stop producing insulin on your own. At least type 1is. That's when you can't produce any at all, and you depend on synthetic insulin to regulate your levels of glucose—sugar on blood. If you can't get food after a shot and your sugars drops too low, you have a diabetic coma. It's usually deathly when the patient can get the drugs or the food on time."

"Oh, my God! Why didn't I know a thing about this?"

"Because you are not a doctor; and you don't exactly thrive in your interested for science. If I remember correctly, you didn't even finish high school to begin with."

"Thanks for reminding me that, Wes! I did a GMD, years after. My mom died when I was in ninth grade, so I basically never finished." Angel finished his coffee and sat the cup on the sink. "But that is not the point. I need you to tell me, what kind of drug was on that needle. And then, I'll see what I'm going to do with Buffy."

"I'll call you as soon as I get the results."

"Thank you, Wes. I owe you big. You're looking great, Fred. That extra pound looks nice on you. You look real nice in fact!"

"Angel! Do stop ogling my wife!" Fred blushed deep red; it's true she had gained a couple of pounds lately. She was eating more, sleeping better and having lots of sex…she was trying to get pregnant.

"You can tell him. Go ahead,"

"Tell me what?"

"Fred's expecting—we are going to have a baby." They had found out during that week.

"Well, good for you! Congratulations! You finally got it. I thought you couldn't get it up."

"Thank you," Wesley said begrudgingly. "Now that we had established my capacity to get an erection…and impregnate my wife, would you mind leaving? I need to get dressed to go to work."

"It would be my pleasure. Congratulations, Freddie! You'll be such a great mom. I so envy this kid!"

"I know. Bye, Angel!" Fred had to practically push him out the door.

**zzz**

Angel walked inside the nightclub feeling empty and depressed. He had almost whished Buffy was just another addict like him. The other possibility had been so much more difficult to deal with. Truth was, Buffy wasn't a junkie, and she really had to shot herself or she'd die.

Fred and Wesley had explained to him what that meant. How Buffy had probably lived with that most of her life. Why she carried a One Touch Ultra machine on her purse, and hypodermics she loaded with her required doze of insulin.

He felt rotten. He was poisoning himself with drugs, while she tried to survive without a pump. She should've gotten a machine that would feed her constantly, making sure she never dropped like that again. But she didn't. Because she was a whore, and that would have been bad for business. She was risking her life everyday to satisfy a bunch of depraved creatures, to satisfy guys like him. He would've been freaked to have a whore who had some weird machine attached to her back.

He would've been a prejudiced asshole, just like the rest of them.

There she was, dancing her perfect body on the pole. She had the nicest toned legs, and dainty feet. And boy she could wrap those legs around him like there was no tomorrow.

Buffy felt something go through her spine as Angel started watching her; he could infuse such intensity with those dark eyes. She gyrated once more to the soft music and ignored the feeling of being stalked. She had that feeling practically every night. Only that night it had become more intense.

zzz

Angel waited until she was done with her performance and followed her to the dressing room. The bouncers let him go through when he gave them each 100 dollars bills. Buffy turned to the left at the end of the hall and entered her private quarters, the one she shared only with her clients, with Angel following behind her without her notice.

"There you are! I've been sitting here, all by myself for hours!" a sweet voice said as Buffy opened the door to her suite and entered, not bothering to close it right away.

"I told you, Baby; I wasn't going to finish it before 2 am, that's the horrible hour I get for pissing off Spiky." Buffy responded with the same lovers tone.

Angelus could not believe what his eyes were seeing; his sister Faith was kissing The Slayer on the lips, groping her perfect ass in her French manicured hands, pushing her tongue inside her mouth.

"Did you miss me too? I know I always miss you when you leave me to go on stage. I wish I could perform with you sometimes, you are so sexy." Faith whispered as she caressed Buffy's hair.

Buffy hugged the brunette closer to her, nuzzling her nose on her hair; it smelled of jasmines and honeysuckle. "I always miss you, no matter where I am."

"I bought this new gadget you are just going to love." Faith said as she pulled something out of the drawer.

"Really? It sounds so interesting." Buffy said as she started taking off her heels and stockings while Faith caressed Buffy's arms lovingly. "I know, I'm covered in glitter, it itches like hell, but men love it, I'll remove it in a sec."

Faith started fondling Buffy's breasts but stopped abruptly when she noticed the door was open. She motioned to close it and then she realized they had an audience.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Faith screamed at her brother.

"Well, well, I guess I really had the best choice when I picked you out of the bunch!" Angel spat it as he pushed his sister aside to address Buffy.

"I think you should calm down, Angelus." Buffy said evenly.

"Calm down! You are fucking my sister! No wonder you got her to read my letter so quickly; you are her sodding lover!" Faith positioned herself between the two of them and tried to push Angelus out of the room.

"You really shouldn't be here, you need to go now." Faith screamed as she pushed her brother. Angel wasn't taking it easily, he pushed his sister aside and moved inside again, shutting the door closed and bolted behind him, leaving a screaming Faith behind.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Angel asked with rage. Buffy sat at the edge of the bed and sighed tiredly.

"You didn't need to know that. And why on God's name are you here now?"

"I wanted to apologize to you. I treated really badly the other night, I should've believed in you. But then again, I didn't know you were lying through your teeth back then. Bitch!" Buffy snorted under her breath.

"Fine way of apologizing you have, Angel. You should try saying ' I'm sorry.' It usually works better."

"You are a lying conniving bitch! You saw me pouring my heart out to my sister in that letter, and you stayed there like you didn't know what the hell I was talking about. You should've told me!" Buffy stood up and walked to the window.

"What? That I'm your sister's lover, that I did know how much of a jerk you've been to her, or the fact that I was sleeping with the both of you, isn't that what's really bothering you!"

"No! It isn't. It's you lying to me! I trusted you with my plans, and you fucked me! I'm sure you and Faith laughed out of me!" Faith had been listening behind the door all the time.

"I never told your sister your plans, I just handled the letter you wrote, she read it and she said she wanted to meet you somewhere to talk, that's all you should be nagging me about. I didn't have to tell you anything, you hired me to be an escort and a messenger, nothing more, remember?"

"Do you love her?" Buffy couldn't believe Angelus had asked her that question; she wasn't sure what to answer either, she cared a lot about Faith, but she sure didn't love her, not like that at least, not outside her character, the real Buffy wasn't even gay to begin with.

"We care a lot about each other."

"I love her!" Faith took that time to bolt the door open and come screaming inside. "She's the most important person in my life, if you want me to go with you, she must go too. I won't go anywhere without her!"

"Oh God! How did I get myself into this? Sure, Faith; you and Buffy will come with me, we'll leave for Aruba tonight; you two excuse me for a moment, I need to make some phone calls."

"No problem, boss." Said Buffy ironically, she didn't like the fact that she'd been caught in a compromising position, but that actually drawn her further inside Angel's operation, wherever he went, so would Faith and she. Buffy had made a mistake when she let her guard down; she had to be a step ahead of that sort of complications, including Angelus learning about her diabetes. But when Angel was around, she lost track on the long run, and focused on getting short tem stuff that could eventually bite her in the ass, like salmon puffs and crab cakes.

zzz

tbc…end of chapter 8

Do not forget to review me!!!

**Extra: **

**Somewhere only we know **

**By **

**Keane**

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me?  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?


	9. Chapter 10

Hooker part 9 "Pretension" 

zzz

Angel's source was in Aruba, so he hopped on a private jet and took Buffy and Faith with him, he was planning his last operation. When they were on the plane, after Faith had fallen asleep, Angel and Buffy talked privately, they had a lot of things to discuss without the brunette's presence…

"You don't love her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement; he had seen how little love was showing on Buffy's eyes when Faith was holding her, Buffy was fooling-around with Faith, using her to gain more power inside the organization, using her as bait for Spike and Angelus, the true heads of the organization, the ones Buffy actually hated, Faith was another victim of the circumstances, just like her. Or that's what Angelus perceived.

"We are good friends, we care a lot about each other, we also sleep together, but I…"

"I don't love her. Say it, you know it's true, you are just using her, you know she's closer to Spike and Drusilla that anybody else, and so you use her to get more power inside the cartel. You are not the little innocent girl I thought you were."

"I told you: appearances can be deceiving. You believed what you wanted to believe. I never lied to you." Angelus snorted, incapable of believing she was that much of a good actress, lying to everyone, just for what? Why was she doing all that?

"And you are brave as hell, you could die or go into a coma every night and still you go out and risk your neck. For what? Why do you do these things?"

"Everyone has reasons; mine are none of your business." Angel was falling into the loop so easily, he wanted to know, he wanted to see through her, he was doing that because he cared, he wanted to really know what was underneath Buffy's thirst for power.

"Now they are; my sister loves you, even if you don't love her. There's nothing more important to me than making her happy, she's all I got in the world. If you so much as make her cry…I'm going to make you regret the day you were born."

"That sounded like a threat to me, _**Angelus**_. I guess my intervention in your favor means nothing to you. If you don't treat me nicely, I'll make sure you never see your sister again. Are we clear in the rules of our pact now?" Buffy had to play that card; Faith had developed deep feelings for her, so sticking around for and with her was essential to the plan.

"This isn't a pact, there can be no pacts between men and wolves, you keep your end of the deal and I'll consider keeping you alive, you don't know me, Buffy. And I fear you will do so, very soon, in all my gory details." Angel had been keeping his personal space, but once Buffy suggested they were a subject to pact, he moved forward, standing in front her, towering her view, as if he meant to command just with his physical presence.

"Fine then, there is no pact, just an arraignment; you just remember that I didn't ask you to come here, you brought me to make your sister happy, if something happened to me; she'd blame _**you**_" Buffy was no meek girl, she stood-up, shoulders squared, legs pushed apart and glared right back at Angel, she was never to be considered meek or submissive by any man, especially not by Angelus O'Quinn.

"Then I'll make sure nothing happens to either one of you. Go to your room now, I have things to do, which are … none of your business." He was domineering, demanding and obstinate, as any alpha male would have been; he was the boss of a huge organization, he couldn't be any other way, Buffy admired that side of him, he had what was required to lead a ship and he had lead it well, financially speaking, except it was all rather very illegal.

The flight from Los Angeles to Aruba took almost eight hours, so Angel had decided to travel during the night, he had never liked the airports during the day or the commercial flights for that matter, he was a rich fellow, and he could afford having a private jet, which he used very often.

zzz 

Later down the night, Buffy was shooting herself with insulin, when Angelus walked into the restroom without knocking…

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were in here…" Angel said and then he noticed the fact that Buffy delivered her doze intramuscular, rather than intravenous, which he though should be easier, no need to search for the pesky veins. She had shot her thigh.

"It's ok; it's not like you don't know the truth already." Buffy pushed down her skirt and sat on the toilet rather ungracefully, the first few minutes were usually harder on the body, has if the rush resembled a narcotic.

"Does Faith know?"

"No, she thinks I'm an addict—of course she knows. We sleep together for Christ's sakes. Your sister isn't stupid. She's the one who gets me the insulin when I can't get it myself."

"How long have you two been together?" Angel was dying to know all about that relationship, how, when, why, it seemed so unreasonable to him, that his only sister had hooked up with another call-girl, after all, she was a good girl, she hadn't been raced an O'Quinn, she had gone to good schools, shared the most normal life…until Connor O'Quinn found her out and took her under his wing.

"Why is that important? We are together and that's all that matters." Buffy knew she needed to be convincing, she had to appear as if she cared a lot about Faith.

"It's been that little then? It can't be more than a few months, I didn't even know Faith had a girlfriend, she's not gay; if anything she's bisexual."

"Somehow you've come to realization that I'm stupid—I know your sister is by—so am I!"

"No you are not, you are straight as an arrow, you are acting, and a fine fucking actress you are. You like cocks, and you like them a lot." Angel had been standing at the threshold, unsure of restarting that conversation, but now that he was getting into-it again, he realized he may never have a chance to speak his mind again, so he went inside and locked the door behind him.

"Now you read minds too. Why the fuck do you think you can know what I like better than I do?"

"You listen to me, Slayer. You have two choices here, one: is to go on playing around Faith and I, pretending like I don't know you are just using her. Two: is telling my sister the truth: that you don't love her and you wanna break it off. Since the last one would hurt her a bit I recommend you do it carefully, but the first one will hurt her more on the long run, so…it's a really hard choice."

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell what to do! Me and faith we are…"

"Never going to be together again, I'm not gonna let you use her, I'm going to make sure she is safe, and she can't be safe with you around, I don't know what the hell you want, but it can't be good, I'm not gonna let my sister be your puppet."

"She loves me, if you kill me, she'll never forgive you."

"There's a great deal of stuff that I can do to you while you are still alive, why would I want to kill you when you can be so useful to me?"

"Because you are a soulless bastard." Angel pulled Buffy by the shoulders and plastered her against the makeshift shower, before she could say stop, he had wrapped his hands her throat, applying enough force to cut the air supply to her lungs.

"I can't breathe…" Buffy was turning blue with the lack of oxygen.

"Well there's actually a third choice, one that you seem not to be noticing, you are a very efficient whore, one I'd love to have on my bed… what do you want, Buffy? What would it take for you to leave Faith?" Angel rubbed his erection against Buffy's mound. She responded pushing forward, he relaxed the grip around her neck until she was able to talk again.

"The only way for me to do that is if you pay me for it, otherwise, I just can't."

"Pay you to leave my sister! Well look who's hungry for dough. What are going to buy? A kidney? If you want money so desperately, you must be needing something very important."

"What I need is none of your business. I did not mean pay me to leave Faith; I meant pay me to have sex with you… after all, It's what I do, I like sex, as you so adequately put it, but I also like getting paid for it, I'm good, I should get something in return for letting you use my body to your pleasure, how could I be so cold as to feel nothing at all. Of course I like it, the sex and then the money too."

"You are nothing but a whore."

"Because I enjoy sex?"

"Because you sell yourself out, there's more to life than sex, money and power."

"Says Angelus O'bloody fucking Quinn! You and I are two of a kind…so don't stand pointing your finger at me like you are some kind of a priest and I'm nothing but a whore. You are just as bad as me."

"I'm worse, Buffy. I don't care that you enjoy whoring yourself, or the fact that my sister likes you, I just wanna fuck you hard and fast, use you shamelessly and then toss you aside, I want you to be the lovely whore that you are just for me, in fact is all I've wanted since I laid eyes on you, I want you to break it off with Faith, if you do, you'll have all the money in the world, and all the power that goes with it."

"To have all the power that you wield, that's a very tempting offer, but what do you get? It's often seemed to me that when a deal seems too easy to be true, it often isn't."

"I need to send Faith away from all of this, she's cut-out to be a lot more than a hooker."

"Like I am," Buffy didn't wait for Angel to refute it, she knew he wouldn't. "Aren't you a sweet talker? Let's see, you want me to convince your sister to go away, so she can clean up her act, so you can be at ease with your conscience, so I can be a nice little whore for you."

"That's the idea."

"And just so we are clear, you want me to stay away from her, because I'm such a bad influence, right?"

"That is correct."

"This is going to hurt your sister a lot."

"You gotta do some damage to do a greater good; she'll come around, she'll realize what you are."

"Maybe I'm better than you think, maybe I wont' accept a deal like this…goodnight, Angelus." Buffy tried to leave the room but Angel grabbed her arm and shoved her back inside, almost breaking it in the process.

"This isn't a discussion where you can leave whenever you feel like it, Slayer, you either get out of this room as my whore, or you don't get out alive." Buffy felt a genuine pang of apprehension, he would kill her, she hadn't forgotten who he was, how easy he could make her disappear from the face of the earth.

"She'll not believe it was my idea, she'll know it was you."

"You leave that to me… I'm going to make it so clear to her that she'll have no choice but to accept it for what it is."

"How can I be sure that you aren't going to do this and then kill me?"

"Well, you are just gonna have to trust me on that one, besides, it's pretty clear the sort of interest I have in you…" Angel groped Buffy's breasts from under her t-shirt, feeling the sensitive underside bloom into Goosebumps as his cold fingers grazed her heated skin.

"You say you've changed, but you are still the same asshole that uses people to his wimp."

"I can't deny that, change is such a difficult thing, if you help I might come around, who knows? My soul might still be saved."

"You'll find that I'm not a hero, and that I'm not wanting a thing with your soul, all I want is money and power, the world laid out at my feet, how you treat the people around you is entirely your business."

"That sounds like a great policy, I have a feeling that you are just going to fit-in right at Wolfram and Hart, one of my companies, I'm needing an assistant there, and you have skills that are quite an asset for the role, this company controls everything I do… you'll find-out that if W&H can't get something done for you, then nobody can."

"That would be nice, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to your sister, this breaking-up process is not quite as quick and easy as you might think."

"Be my guess, Slayer," Angel stood away from the door so Buffy could come out, but before she did he remembered something. "Oh Buffy, there's something I want you to get tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"What would that be, boss?"

"A pump, an insulin pump to be precise, I don't want to see you shooting yourself again… it makes me feel very weird." Buffy knew, he meant that it made him crave the drugs again.

"Sure, I'll do that tomorrow, as soon as we arrive, might be difficult finding one, been in Aruba an all that."

"Don't worry about it, you go to the doctor and ask for it, I'll make sure that you get it." Buffy wanted to say thank you, but it never came out of her mouth, she wasn't going to think of that as a nice gesture, he couldn't deal with needles, so he wanted her to be away from them too, it wasn't about Buffy's safety, it was about Angel's needs.

He was a selfish, arrogant bastard and he thought he had bought Buffy's loyalty, well that was fine with her, it's what just what she needed, now that she knew Angelus was drawing her closer to him, whatever happened had to be played just like Angel wanted it, she was his whore and she intended to act the part to its last consequences.

**ZZZ**

**This is the end of chapter 9! **

**TBC**

**There will be more soon, so go review me, and maybe I'll write faster! **

**The mean kitten.**

**Extra: Crawling by LinkinPark**

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem

_[Bridge:_  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

_[Chorus_

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure 

…. 


	10. Chapter 11

**Hooker **

**part 10**

"I can't believe this! You are my girlfriend, I love you! What do you mean, this isn't enough for you anymore?!" Buffy tried to calm-down Faith but she was hysterical, she could not believe Buffy was breaking-up with her.

"Listen to me, Faith, you and me are so very different, you have a chance to get out of this, and you must use it."

"What did he tell you? How much money is he paying you to leave me? I know it isn't you, it's him; he's destroying my life again!"

"No, Faith, he's right, he's trying to save you from this circle of destruction, you are good, and you deserve to be saved… all I want is money and power, Faith. I don't need—nor want—love; you know that my goal is not to save you! You must understand this is where you get off the boat!"

"No! I'll not accept this!"

"Is not a matter of decision, you'll do as you're told, because it's for your own good… you are so young, only twenty years old, you can't understand how important it is to get you back on track before…"

"Now you are going to be condescending! You wanna stay here, be his whore, fine! Be my guess! But don't you dare come crying back to me when he breaks your heart, he can't love you, Buffy, he can't love anybody. I see now that you never loved me, you just wanted to climb all the way up to him…"

"You were never the target, Faith."

"I need to talk with my brother now."

"I'll tell him. ah, Faith, remember what's at stake here…"

"You didn't have to remind me that." Buffy was usually cold and insensitive when it came to been undercover but this time she felt a genuine pang of regret, she cared about Faith, even if it wasn't they way Faith wanted, under any other circumstance she would've been a very close friend, even a side-kick, but not now, not here, when Faith was destined to fall with her family, sending her away now was kind, she would not see the wrath, the fall or the pain, and that was all that mattered.

zzz

**Aruba**

**Hours after arrival…**

"You did well; she needed to be set-free from Spike, Drusilla and You." Angel said to Buffy as they entered Angel's residence.

Faith had taken the jet with her, she was going to New York, Angel had given her a new name and money, she was instructed to take as much time as she needed to rent an apartment and take some courses at the college or university of her choice, on one condition, never to call Spike or Drusilla ever again.

"I didn't set her free, I just gave her an extra oomph, she wasn't as _**in**_ as you think, she wasn't allowed to take clients that could hurt her, and she only danced when it was safe to do so. She was been looked after, believe it or not." Angel was listening attentively to Buffy, mostly because she hadn't said a word since Faith left. "What you did was the exact same thing you do to everybody… you bought her. At least you think you did."

"You think she was fine where she was?"

"Fine is a relative term, she was comfortable at least, she told me that herself, she said she liked the attention, and Drusilla was always affectionate with her, Spike did not fuck her up, not like he did to the rest of the group."

"Like he did to you?"

"Well, I'm a part of the group. If you'll excuse me, I need to use restroom."

"Are you ok, Buffy? If you need to go to the doctor you should tell me."

"You need to stop been a daddy right now. I'm a grown woman; I don't need your condescendence or your concern."

"Fine! You are mighty crabby; maybe you're sad…about Faith? Maybe you did care about her after all?"

"What a fine observant you are!" Angel noticed then that Buffy's eyes were cloudy with unshed tears, he wondered if he had perhaps made a mistake, Faith had been devastated when he said goodbye to her, perhaps this move was a mistake, perhaps his sister and Buffy did love each other after all.

Buffy left him and came into the restroom almost barging in, she refused to collapse in front of him; she could not let her feelings come in the way now, not when she had come so far. She was at his home in the Netherlands, a place no other FBI agent had been before, the place was beautiful and very romantic, but such notions were alien to Buffy as long as she was undercover.

**zzz**

Before Angel could keep wondering, Buffy made a surprising leap, as soon as she came back from the restroom; she sauntered over to where he was and sat on his lap.

"So… are you going to make me forget your sister or what?" Buffy didn't wait for a response; she kissed him on the lips, exploring the feel of her tongue across his lips, the roughness of his beard on her face as she nuzzled against him.

"Vixen." Angel didn't bother denying his feelings for her either, she got him horny as hell, so he gave back the kiss, using his big hands to caress her neck.

"I am your vixen." Buffy took her shirt off and her bra too, baring her perfect breasts for him; he caressed them with supple hands, marveling at their softness and pale colors; before their action could continue someone entered the room without even knocking.

"Well look at you son! I hadn't though you'd have company of this kind so early!" It was Daniel Holtz, Angel's stepfather, he hadn't talked to Angel in over two years, ever since Darla died; she had been Daniel's niece.

"Holtz! I hadn't… I didn't know you'd be here." Angel said snapping out of the haze; Buffy jumped away from Angel with her hands covering her breasts, she didn't like the idea of seeing that man, she knew all about him, he was an agent of a very different rank, he held an international organization that rivaled the CIA and the Interpol in secrecy, they were not to be touched, the FBI wanted nothing with them.

"You hadn't thought we'd meet again! I know, I thought we wouldn't either, but there is a great deal we need to discuss, and the last time I check _**I**_ was lending _**you**_ this house, but since you are never here, I occasionally use it. Would you come with me?" Holtz asked while he stole a glimpse of Buffy, she was now covering her nakedness with Angel's leather jacket, she was pretty, no doubt about that.

"I'll go with you. You should stay here; I'll send someone to show you to your room." Angel said addressing Buffy.

"No problem, darling. I'll stay here." Buffy whispered, she knew Holtz was watching her with curiosity but she dared not open the conversation.

"By the way, son…nice manners you have!" Holtz extended a hand to Buffy and shook hers when she offered it readily. "My name is Daniel Holtz and I'm Angel's dad, it's a pleasure." He was a man of a certain age, he didn't care if his stepson was fucking the entire blonde population of Los Angeles, but this girl; he had brought her home, there was something special about her.

"I'm Buffy Summers; I'm a _**friend **_of Angel's."

"No doubt you are, and a very pretty friend too, I'm going to steal Angel for a couple of hours, I'll have him back to you for lunch, how about you go down to the beach and enjoy the sun for a few hours? Aruba has beautiful beaches you know."

"I do, maybe I'll do that. It's a pleasure to meet you, mister Holtz."

"Oh please! Call me Daniel! We'll see each other later." Buffy could not believe Intelligence had forgotten to mention that, he was a very influential person, Buffy thought he could call her entire operation off if it was interfering with his in any way. She had to get access to her boss and tell him another agency was tailing Angelus as well.

Buffy would've died to be a fly on that reunion, but she couldn't. She had to stay there; he'll probably want to fuck her when he came back, she hadn't forgotten where she was or why she had been allowed to stay. His whore, she was his paid whore, nothing more and nothing less.

**Zzz**

"Daniel Holtz is here. Isn't he the head of Section 52?" Buffy asked to his superior, Colonel Quentin travers.

"He is, I believe he's been undercover for almost five years now." Section 52 was a branch of the FBI, the CIA and the Interpol, she dealt with international affairs of major political importance.

"Well, now I know what he's been researching. He's Angel's step dad. Supposedly, her niece, Darla Delaney was married or engaged to Angelus. She was murdered, I don't know who or why but it seems Holtz blamed Angelus." Buffy said rechecking the safety of her communication, she had used a Cell phone stolen at the airport, the FBI intelligence had provided a microchip for her to use when needed.

"She died two years ago, it appears that she was murdered, the evidence was inconclusive, Angelus was the primary suspect… she was strangled." Buffy swallowed hard, he _**could have**_ done it, and she had to stay in his house and play the hooker with him.

"Do you think he did it?" Buffy asked, removing the fear from her voice and her mind.

"I don't know, it's possible, but the truth is that he was under the influence of alcohol and cocaine that night, he couldn't produce a solid alibi but the police didn't find evidence in his house either, so it's still an open case."

"I see. I'm inside his house. I'll see what I can find."

"Of course, be careful, report to me as soon as you can, I'll see what I can find about Daniel Holtz and section 52."

"Thanks." As soon as Buffy hung the phone she started looking for places to stash wires and security cameras. She had to videotape everything that happened to her inside that house.

zzz

"Gotcha!" Angel said as he sneaked behind Buffy and grabbed her from the back

"I knew you were there." Buffy replied, she hadn't been surprised, though she _**had been**_ looking for clues. She was inside his studio, where he had a library, a desk and some boxes full of files, Buffy hadn't had the time to read deeper into them, but something told her they would be of no use for the FBI.

"How did you?" Angel was a little curious, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, for once she wasn't overtly sexual, perhaps she thought they wouldn't meet there.

"I've got super hearing." Buffy said mockingly, Angel laughed, feeling a strange emotion begin bubbling inside him.

"That's sounds great, so are you some kind of super hero?" Angel said joking as well.

"Yes, they call me super Bee." Buffy replied picking a random book out of the bookshelf. "I have super strength; super hearing and … you should work for stomp." Buffy said as she pushed her foot down, her heels made a solid thump.

Angel noticed his rather expensive cowboy boots and the sound they made on mahogany wood-planks floor. A loud clank, even when he wasn't stomping deliberately.

"I guess I can't do incognito very well, can I?"

"No you can't. You'd die of starvation as a spy. Coming to think of it, what is it that you do?"

"I… well for lack of a better term; I'm a regular Paris Hilton, I'm famous for been famous." Buffy smiled thinking that he was a little ridiculous. "My parents had lots of money, which I inherited, but I never went to college, hell I barely even finished high school. I still have most of it, and this firm that I own, Wolfram and Hart, they have prestige, so I keep receiving money just for been famous."

"I thought you were a capo or something like it." Buffy asked, to which Angel visibly paled.

"I was, you see been born rich and lacking in discipline shaped me up into a gangster. I do consume drugs, I did, I sold them, I sometimes even produced them. I can't deny I've been a criminal most of my life, but I've changed now." Angel paused to look Buffy directly into the eyes. "I'm sober, I don't do drugs anymore, I don't take part of the business and I definitely do not use people anymore, I was bastard, Buffy. I destroyed Faith's life; I can't even fathom how I was."

"For how long have you been sober?"

"It's been eighteen months and ten days today; God it's been a while, I never thought I'd get as far, but I did."

"Congratulations, that's a great thing, your life is better now, right?"

"It's hard and it's painful as hell, but it's real. I still go to the therapy every Tuesday, I'd wish you could come with me; we have this group sessions where everyone brings a family member, someone that's there for them. I always bring Wesley or Fred, for once I could bring someone who wasn't my sponsor."

"I think you should ask Faith."

"I don't want to draw her back into my world; she needs new friends, regular people, and healthy places. She doesn't need to witness my pain." Buffy hadn't felt compassion for Angelus ever before, but something about him was real, he meant it, his love for Faith, his soberness, his pain, it seemed very real. Buffy reached out to him, offering her hand.

"I'll go, but I warn you that I might need some therapy myself." Buffy whispered, taking hold of his hand and lacing her fingers trough them. "You are not alone in the pain, everyone feels it, life _**is**_ pain."

"We are quite a pair, aren't we? We are so full of scars."

"I don't even know who I am anymore, I've changed so much and so deeply since I came to Spike… that I'm afraid not even my parents would recognize me." Buffy declared truthfully. She had changed a lot, but she wondered if things could never be changed back, if her innocence could be returned to her, if her life would make sense afterwards.

Riley's face came to her, his voice, he was a tall, good looking man, but now that she had slept with a dozen different men she thought he was dull, inflexible, boring. In fact, she thought she could not possibly love him, he was someone too restrained for the things she had come to like, he would go ballistic if he knew she had an affair with Faith, fake or not.

"Have you noticed that most of these books are paperbacks?" Buffy asked changing the subject to a safer one.

"I have, why is that important?"

"They break through the side when you read them; only one book in this entire shelf has been read." Angel raised his brows in astonishment; Buffy was a very perceptive person.

"I am dyslexic; I learned to read when I was about ten years old. And I've never been a good reader I mix-up the letters, jump lines, etc." This time it was Buffy's turn to be astonished.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to rub it on your face."

"Don't worry, you didn't. I've known this for a very long time. It's one of those things that I've changed now that I'm sober." To probe his point, Angel pulled out a book and handled it to Buffy; it was the only book read of the entire bunch. It was The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka. "I believe this is the most poignant book I've ever read, might be because it's the only book that I've read more than once."

"Do you ever feel like Gregor Samsa?" Buffy asked, she had read the novel, she did not like it in the very least, but she understood why he read it.

"You've read it?" Angel asked surprised.

"I have, I cannot call it a happy-fluffy reading though." The novel was a tale of the misfortunes of a man turned into an insect; it was incredibly miserable.

"No, it's nothing but depressing, but it's true, when you start changing for the worse people stop been there, it's like they don't know you anymore, been different is a curse."

"Maybe they never knew you. What's so great about been a sheep? I like been different, it makes me who I am. Don't you agree?"

"Maybe… sometimes I just want to be one more of the lot, a painter, or a lumberjack, not a bloody capo. But that's not the point … pick a book that you'd liked, pick something out for me." Buffy continued staring at the collection until one thing peaked her interest.

"I've read this book before, It's great, it takes me away from my problems, call it good escape reading, also the character is a bit like me."

"How so?"

"You'd have to read it to find out."

"Oh come on! Tell me, sell it to me." Angel pleaded, pulling Buffy's hand like a kid.

"The heroine and me… we are both lost, we don't fit anywhere."

"I shall have to read about this Claire Beauchamp." The book Angel was holding was Outlander by Diana Gabaldon. Buffy was a big fan of the series, she thought they were beautifully written and so absorbing that one could not pull away from the book once started.

"That was the point. Now _**you**_ recommend me something." Buffy said as she handled Angel the book, it was long, very long in fact, Angel would probably have a hard time with the fine print and the narrow margins.

"This is the only other book that I've read to the end." He gave her The Da Vinci code. Buffy laughed when she saw the familiar mustard colored cover with _**The Monalisa **_on top, who hadn't read that book before?

"I'm sad to inform you that I've read this one too. It's rather famous; in fact I think there's even a movie now, with Tom Hanks."

"I'm not one to sit and read for hours so, the short chapters and the pacing rhythm got to me. We'll rent it and watch it, I'm sure it's good."

"I can't blame you, it's rather addictive, the author I mean. I've also read Angels and Demons. Oh you know what? Give it to me, I'll read it again."

"You are different now, I don't know; it's like you're someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, don't pay attention to me, I'm a lunatic." She seemed to him like a completely different person, someone natural, someone funny and innocent, someone he hadn't picked up in a brothel. Was this the real Buffy?

"Ok. I' was wondering if you have lunch in the plans, because I'm starting to get really hungry and I need food soon."

"Of course, I've completely forgotten. Come with me, there's this great restaurant at the beach; they serve the most delicious lobster I've ever tasted."

"Really? That sounds yummy…"

**Tbc…**

**I know the chapter is a little short and a little lame too, but this story it's hard to write, I'm taking the plot back into track. I hope you like where this is going.**

**Do not forget to review me!!!**

Extra:

**Never Too Late**

**By Three days grace lyrics**

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late…


	11. Chapter 12

**Hooker **

**part 11**

"Kiss me… like you love me, like I'm not just paying for it." Angel whispered to Buffy as they rested on the couch after a long session of movie-watching.

"If you weren't so sober I'd swear you are drunk." Buffy said puzzled. "You are having a sugar rush from all the chocolate ice cream with just ate, and I can't kiss you like that... I've never kissed like that." Buffy whispered with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Try me, make me your experiment." Angel whispered, keeping a straight face but filled with naked longing.

"Is this because we watched 'the notebook'? Or are you really personally curious about love?"

"Both…" He didn't wait for Buffy to agree to the experiment, he kissed her, sweet and slow, like a reverence, just kissing, nothing overtly sexual in it. He didn't even push his tongue inside her mouth; he waited for her to come to him.

"We shouldn't…" Buffy whispered back with a sexy drawl, she shouldn't but she would.

Her hands started creeping under his shirt, she meant to push him away but he was starting to push her backwards, down under him, his kisses becoming more passionate; his hand started caressing her face, drawing little circles with his thumb, feathering kisses down her neck.

Before Buffy could pull back she was being worshiped slowly and thoroughly, he kissed every inch of her body, caressing tenderly, asking with soft murmurs what she desired, and drawing her responses with skilled hands.

Soon clothes started falling, making a puddle next to the couch, once truly naked and confronted with Angelus right about to enter her, she shuddered, it felt so much like something else; her senses were screaming for release, her mind was in turmoil. She decided to let her senses guide her; they had always done the better job for this type of situation.

He felt her tense for a moment and then relax, like she had come to some sort of realization, he wondered about it, but his own male instinct was stronger, enjoy now, and ask questions later.

He took her, slow and gentle, like a slow exploration, kissing and caressing meaning to give pleasure not take it; Buffy responded just the same, marveling on just how nice it felt to have him like that, he was a breathtaking man, tall dark and handsome, with abs like a washboard, strong legs, eyes that could pierce the soul, strong wide shoulders and that deep sultry voice that made Buffy shuddered with unsuppressed lust.

He probably made any woman feel like that, but there was something in his eyes that betrayed his soul, he wanted more, he wanted to know how it really felt, to make love, not just sex.

Surprised with her own body Buffy started feeling those tell-tale shudders before the impending orgasm, she moaned deeply and he quickened the pace coming in and out of her faster and harder, wanting to come with her.

It came like a shock of electricity, taking both of them over, one wave following the other, Buffy whimpered the delicious gripping and releasing, feeling his body cling to hers, searching for more of that ultimate pleasure.

**zzz**

"Good gracious lord, that was something else, wasn't it?" Angel asked as he felt a small pang of something he didn't know, he was still physically locked with her, he saw her hazel eyes, so innocent and once again he wondered why he hadn't met her somewhere else, some other time, and some other place.

He would've fallen head-over-heels for her. Now, here, what did they have? They had nothing but these precious illusions, this experiment of something called 'making love'.

"I think you forgot something." Buffy whispered noticing a wet, sticky feeling under her.

"Well, you could say I forgot, but I didn't. I just didn't want to use it." He meant protection, he hadn't worn a condom.

"Isn't that a little too irresponsible? You know nothing about me. I could've given you aids, an std, even a child."

"You think I don't know a thing about you…" Angel whispered and then he paused to caressed Buffy's long blonde locks; she was so incredibly beautiful, real, and perfect. "I know everything, from your type of blood to your shoe size. I don't make light decisions, I like you, I took you under my protection, so I must know everything about you."

"Alright, you wouldn't be here if you were careless. Surprise me, tell me all about myself."

"You are not sick of anything that I could catch with unprotected sex, and that's all that matters now. And you can't give me kids because you have an IUD. So don't try to lie to me. I'll know when you are not telling the truth."

"How about you? It's only fair that _**you**_ don't get _**me **_anything."

"That is also very true. I'm not sick, you call Fred and Wesley and they'll tell you I'm healthy as a lad."

"I guess that means we won't use condoms any more? Cause I think that's a mistake, we have no way of probing that we are monogamous, we'd be risking each other stupidly."

"It's a game of trust, Buffy."

"I'm afraid I don't quite trust you yet."

"Well, that's tough, now that I've tasted unaltered fun again; I just don't want to wear a rubber." _**Not with you at least**_, Angel though to himself. He did trust her; he knew he could trust her. And then he understood her hesitation, he wasn't a very nice guy, his reputation preceded him.

Seen that Buffy remained silent and staring at him askance he made a joke. "I promise you I'll wear condoms with everybody else." He thought she would laugh, but she didn't; she pulled away and walked to the bathroom.

He followed her. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I should've asked before making an assumption. I assumed for as long as you lived with me, we'd be monogamous, or at least you'd be monogamous for me."

"I wasn't aware that I was living with you."

"You are, in fact, you are to be considered my fiancée."

"Why would I be considered that?"

"Because I want people to think that I've changed, that I'm settling down, and you make a perfect-girlfriend picture."

"It's your life, Angel. You paint it like you want to see it."

"I like how that sounds in your voice… _**Angel.**_" Angel noticed her ring-less finger and made a mind note to get her a sizeable ring, the future Mrs. O'Quinn couldn't be unadorned.

"I don't want to rain on your parade, but how far are you going to take this farce? And what do I get for playing along?"

"It's all business with you, isn't it?" Angel mentioned noticing her cold stare, she wasn't naive or stupid in any way; she always kept her eye on the ball.

"Do I look like I run on feelings?" Buffy responded with more irony.

"No, you don't." Angel whispered sardonically. "You said money and power, well getting controlling interest of W&H sound powerful enough for me." Buffy eyes went huge, but Angel continued. "I'm going to sell you half of my shares, 51 to be correct, that would make you the senior partner, and the CEO of W&H, which is my position now; I'm willing to give all that to you, if you play along for as long as I want."

"And just what do you get?"

"Well … I get _**you**_!" Buffy didn't exactly follow his line of thought but she understood. "You don't think you are worth that much, Buffy Anne Summers?"

"No one is worth that much." They were talking about billions of dollars.

"You'll help me save my sister, you'll keep me clean and sober, you'll make love to me every night, you'll be my lovely fiancée, my friend, and my ally and you'll also get to handle all my businesses, to me that's a very pricey person. But you probably don't find yourself that important."

"If you put it that way, I guess I can play along for the rest of my life."

"Don't think of it as a sham; call it an arraignment, a mutual benefit association."

"Alright. You've got yourself a deal, _darling_." Angel didn't know what he had just done; he had given a VIP pass of his life to a viper, with that much insight Buffy could wreak havoc.

"So could we go rehearse that experiment again?" Angel suggested playfully and Buffy smiled mischievously to that, he was a terrier, he had found just what he wanted, and he was damn adamant to keep it. This whole thing of buying people seemed like a well learned art for Angel, Faith, Buffy and God only knew who else.

**zzz**

**Wolfram & Hart**

**LA, California**

**November 2007**

"So, this is my fiancée, Buffy Anne Summers, she's an entrepreneur and a business consultant, she's going to be the next CEO of wolfram and hart. She bought all my shares today." The other partners, executives and associates couldn't have been more astonished. Lindsay McDonald the executive vice-president was actually caught deer in the headlights, mouth hanging agape, staring at Buffy and Angel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Buffy extended her perfectly manicured hand to Lindsay and he noticed the five carat pear shaped diamond she was wearing on her engagement finger, his loins twisted with a mixture of fury and lust, she was a fucking gorgeous woman, and she was going to be his boss.

For the past seven years Lindsay McDonald had been working his way up to Angel's place, now that he was right about to become the executive president or CEO so Angel could live the life of leisure he deserved, she came along, destroying all his carefully laid plans.

"Welcome aboard, boss. We'll make sure you feel like home." Lilah Morgan said in earnest; she was a junior associate, Lindsay's right hand.

"It's my entire pleasure, Buffy. My name is Lindsay McDonald; I'll get you up to speed on how we run things here." Lindsay drawled, kissing Buffy's hand and giving Angel dagger-eyes, she noticed his lust filled eyes and made a mind note to be careful with him, she could tell he hated Angel's gut.

No wonder Angel wanted her next to him, everyone around him was as fake and double-faced and they could get, Lilah, Lindsay, Holtz, Drusilla, Spike and everybody else. He didn't have a single trusting friend he could rely on. Buffy might be undercover but hypocrisy didn't sit well with her, she always said what she meant, and above all things her sense of loyalty ruled all of her actions.

"I'm sure we'll catch up on the details of the business later, why don't you take the day off? I'll be quite busy with Angel today, in fact, let's reschedule this meeting for tomorrow, there are some things we should discuss properly and I'm not prepared to do that quite yet." She said addressing both Lindsay and Lilah.

They should know she was already considering war tactics with them, divide and conquer, turning one against the other, Buffy could tell Lilah was just as jaded as Lindsay, if you turned them against each other she would get rid of both of them with one stone.

"That sounds great, baby." Angel said as he kissed Buffy's cheek and then he dismissed the lot of them, introducing Buffy was the only thing he meant to do at W&H that day. "Thank you all for coming; we'll see each other tomorrow."

Lindsay and Lilah didn't know what to say, this Buffy Anne was a direct threat to their society, she would rub her nose on everything they were doing and report directly to Angel, she could get them fired, no doubt about it. Before Lindsay could start sucking up to the new boss, she was out the door leaving a trail of expensive perfume and loud stilettos behind her.

"Bitch." Lindsay whispered as he pondered how to approach her. From behind, whispered his sick twisted mind, she had a lovely ass, that was fairly evident from any angle, and she had perfect breasts, he promised himself he would have her on his bed by the end of the week.

Angelus O'Quinn couldn't be serious about marriage, and she wouldn't be the first spoil of war he would get. _**If**_ the board supported him, Buffy and Lindsay could take full control of W&H passing over Angelus. That was _**if**_ he could get inside Buffy's head and turn her against Angelus.

**zzz**

"No wonder you wanted me on your side. I might have a dubious reputation but at least I'm sincere." Buffy said to Angel as she carefully observed every object on Angel's office.

"And pretty too … let's not forget that, smart and pretty." Angel said filled with innuendo. Buffy gazed back at his eyes, they were laughing even if the smile didn't quite reach his mouth; he knew she was observing the scene, and he liked that about her, she was like a cat, always calculating the odds, keeping her eyes wide open for any sort of threat.

"Well, I have to make-up for all my shortcomings, don't I?" Angel didn't say a thing back to her, he just sat on his throne-like leather chair, and watched her; he was beginning to develop a craving for Buffy. She had a sort of quality that made everything else in the room dull, almost lifeless. She knew he desired her, and that pleased her, so far so good, she thought. "Where did you get so many rats? I can't see this people hanging around you." Buffy said picking up the conversation right were they had left it.

"You are right; I never dealt with staff before. I accumulated them over years of sleazy deals. You are probably the only personal interview and hiring I've done in my entire life."

"And look what you hired me for…" Buffy said as she leaned over Angel's desk, displaying her ample cleavage right above him.

"At least I know you'll always tell me the truth." Angel said as he dipped his tongue between the soft mounds.

"No doubt about that… speaking of which, that tie you are wearing _is hideous_."

"I knew something was bothering you about it. Is it the color?"

"I don't like the color or the pattern, and the camel-colored suit makes me want to puke and you should know that it makes you look like a pimp." Angel laughed outright to Buffy's comment.

"You know what, you are absolutely right. Spike gave me the tie for my last b-day."

"Do you see my point? Go take it off!" Buffy said as she pulled the tie off in a single haul.

"We are bossy today, aren't we?"

"Always."

"You take them off for me, right here and now." Angel ordered back with a rusty, lust filled voice.

"We are in your office; anyone could come inside and catch us…" Buffy didn't get to finish her words; Angel pulled her and kissed her passionately.

"And ask me if I care. Come here, I have this great idea where you go under the desk and…"

"You are very much one-track-minded, you know?" Buffy said as she crawled under the desk and wrapped her hands around Angel's hips.

"Ask me later; right now I'd like your pretty little mouth around my dick…" Angel whispered as he grabbed Buffy's head between his hands softly, and directed her to his crotch rather obviously.

"Who's been bossy now?" Buffy whispered back as she unbuckled Angel's belt. Angel grabbed Buffy's nape softly and pulled her up, so he could kiss her again, she sat astride him rubbing her mound across him.

"On second thought, I have a better idea…" Buffy's underwear disappeared seconds after; her dress went right along with it.

"My God, Angel; you've lost your mind!" Angel trusted her on top of the desk and then he wiped the entire thing clean, shoving everything else to the floor.

"For you… I'm crazy for you." Only Buffy and Angel remained… lets just say the desk was sturdy enough for what Angel had in mind… repeatedly and soundly so.

**zzz**

"Look who's here all by herself." Lindsay said when he noticed Buffy was all alone at the conference room, he noticed her rumpled appearance, her sexy bed-hair and her relaxed stance; she exuded 'I just had great sex' from every pore. "Can I get you anything, bossy?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Lindsay."

"I can't believe he left you alone already, Angelus I mean; you must know he's never been very constant about his girlfriends. And let me just say you are by far the prettiest. What is it that you do, Buffy?" Lindsay said, what he meant was perfectly clear to Buffy; he meant to turn her against Angel.

"I'm a business consultant." That was vague enough to actually mean something.

"And where did you and the O'Quinn meet?" Lindsay asked point blank.

"Well, we were introduced by a mutual friend." Buffy paused to drink a sip of her coffee and then she continued, she was starting to dislike Lindsay more and more every second that went by. "I know you mean the best for Angel, but I would appreciate it if you stopped with the third degree…. right now."

"Do you have something to hide from me?" Lindsay inquired as he invaded Buffy's personal space. The smell of his expensive perfume hit her. He was very good-looking, she couldn't deny that, but he wasn't her type and he was making her rather uncomfortable. "You are a very beautiful woman, Buffy. You deserve more… Angelus is a playboy; this engagement thing… is probably fake. He's incapable of keeping just one woman. And I'm sure you want more, you deserve undivided attention." Lindsay whispered as he drilled Buffy's defenses with his hypnotic voice, he was rubbing her naked arm in tiny circles, creeping up to her shoulder, and if she left him probably her breasts too.

Lucky for him Angel was watching everything from a very close distance. Lindsay didn't notice the restroom door had been close, Angel had been inside.

"I see that you're getting friendly with Buffy, isn't she a doll?" Angel said as he grabbed Lindsay's shoulder from behind. Lindsay turned around, once again deer caught in the headlights.

"She's gorgeous." Lindsay admitted with a knot tied around his throat.

"She's turned me into a brand new man. Thanks to her I'm as clean as I can get. I owe her everything, she's change my life completely. I _**adore**_ her." Angel said the word with a hard intonation, he meant I adore her, so stay a mile away from her or I'll make you feel pain like you've never experienced before.

"He's lying, all I did was give him a little bit of help; he's sober because he wants to be. He has truly changed." But he would still kill for the people he _**adored**_.

"Well, Lindsay if you excuse us, we have an appointment. You take care, ok? You are looking a little pale. Are you sick?" Angel said as he applied extra strength to his grip on Lindsay's shoulder.

"Of course not, I'm fine… you guys have fun. We'll see each other tomorrow." Lindsay admitted with a voice filled with doubts. He had never been afraid of losing his job before, but now he knew he could. This Buffy had complete control over Angelus and that was bad for everyone.

**zzz**

Daniel Holtz stared at the surveillance pictures with half an eye; he couldn't believe what he was watching. Buffy Anne Summers, FBI agent undercover turned hooker turned Angelus O'Quinn very public affair; she was parading around with Angelus. She was sleeping with him 24/7, she was seen at his office having sex with him; she was shopping with him. She had been in Aruba with him too. Holtz knew little about Buffy, but he could tell an underlined agenda.

Holtz called Quentin Travers and he told him Buffy would not interfere with his operation, her orders were to get evidence to destroy the cartel. And that was the same goal Holtz had, they wanted the same for different people. He decided he needed to have a talk with Buffy alone pretty soon. She had potential; together they would destroy the organization from the inside.

**zzz**

**The day after**

"I can't believe how sleazy he is. Well get to him, be sure of that." Buffy whispered as she stepped out of the elevator, she meant Lindsay; she was about to make her first public speech as the new CEO.

"Remind me never to cross you, baby. You are a mean little vengeance demon." Buffy had in her hands a rather large file that would make everyone in W&H tremble.

"Disloyalty and sleaziness should never be rewarded."

Buffy arrived to the packed room bearing her forehead high, it wasn't the first time she would command a room, as an FBI expert she had taught several classes before going UC. People responded to her proud stance and quieted at once.

"Good morning everyone! I'm glad too see we are all punctual…" Buffy had to stop because Lindsay and Lilah arrived late. "Well, most of us are. Please take a sit, we'll not be here long but this will sting less if you are sitting."

Buffy unbuttoned her tailor suit and waited until everyone was sited to continue.

"We are here to discuss a few things of cardinal importance; the first would be the complete re-structure of Wolfram and Hart. Which is about to become Wolfram, Hart, O'Quinn and Summers to begin with. The entire staff is to be rotated and relocated, starting with the executive vice-president…" Buffy made a pause to introduce someone.

"Some of you know this man, some don't. This is Charles Gunn, the new vice-president, and this is his junior associate Cordelia Chase…" Buffy continued introducing her new team. "The old board has been reassigned to W&H corporative department. We'll talk about your new positions later."

"In other matters, I'm happy to announce you that this year the entire pay roll has collective vacations. From December 1st to January 3rd everyone goes home. And is paid for… and before you ask me why, I most also inform you that W&H is to be audited from top to bottom, prior to a dividend decree. In about two weeks our shareholders will get a lovely check and then so will our employees. So you see; everyone is going to have a fantastic season." Buffy said cheerfully, considering that the season began that day; everyone was a little scared, maybe their jobs would be gone when they returned.

"Do stop looking at me like that, I've not fired anyone, I'm changing things for the better. In fact you should all read 'who moved my cheese' by Spencer Johnson. It will help you deal with changes." Buffy continued staring at the people, they were all so silent.

"Well that's it for today. We'll meet again in January, right now you must gather your things and be out of building by noon, door closes and nobody comes back until January. Go home, have fun with your families. I bet you have never done that before, Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone. You are dismissed." Buffy finished gathering her files, she had a meeting with the auditors later, she would entrust them with the files and go home with Angel.

"Did you see Lindsay's face? He was as pale as a ghost. You pulled the rug on everyone in that room." Angel mentioned carelessly, he had planned to do that for months, but he required someone as driven, and as independent as Buffy to finally act his plans out.

"The problem now is following my own advice." Buffy whispered thinking about her parents.

"Come home with me, we'll buy the tree, the turkey, the mistletoe, the whole nine yards." Angel suggested lightheartedly. "I totally forgot I have group therapy today, come with me. We'll do some gift shopping later." Buffy couldn't believe this was the man everyone feared so much.

"You should try to contact Faith. This season is about family."

"We'll do that, in fact we'll get her a present, invite her to expend New Year's Eve with us." _**Us**_, suddenly the 'us' part of it seemed so much more real to Buffy, now that Angel had said it out-loud. "What do you want for Christmas, Buffy?"

What did she want? To go home for good, or to stay with Angel and make new homes with him, she didn't know for sure, all she knew was that Angel did not deserve his reputation. In the past weeks he had been nothing but kind with her, granted his deal was shady but besides that, he was behaving very nicely to her, like a normal boyfriend.

"I honestly don't know, Angel. Just being able to have fun together seems fine to me." And it was, Christmas was a sad time for Buffy most of the years, everyone went home and she stayed back, alone. Lucky for the both of them, they wouldn't be alone that year, they had each other and they will make the most of it.

And then in January the auditors would tell her all about W&H, and if things progressed she would unveil things and send Angel and all the other people involved to jail. If she could find the evidence, right now all she could see of Angel was a man looking for redemption, and looking for it in the worst person in the world, Buffy, his sworn enemy and doomed love.

The end of chapter 11…

**Ps: marry Christmas and happy New Year to everyone out there!!!**

**Look after you**

**by The Frey**

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

You are so beautiful to me (repeat)


	12. Chapter 13

**Hooker **

**Part 12**

Angel awoke to the cold January morning feeling pleased with himself, this had been the happiest season of his life. He had enjoyed every single day of it, all thanks to Buffy. He opened the curtains noticing the grey sky morning. Buffy was still sleep in her side of the bed.

He sat next to her, marveling on how young and innocent she looked. She was even wearing a footy pajama, pink penguins and little blue-gray baby penguins. She breathed easily, deeply. She probably dreamt.

It was hard for Angel, accepting who she was, what she had done in the past, her motivations were so simple, so true. To a man as jaded as him an honest person like Buffy made no sense, yes, she was a hooker but not because she wanted, because it had been the only way she had managed to get 50,000 dollars tax-free in less than six months.

He loved her, inside out, with her curious nature, her kinky side, her protective nature and everything else there was about her, even her dark past. He wanted to marry her, for real. Not just because he needed an anchor in his life, but because he needed _**her**_.

Buffy stirred and he sighed, he wanted a life with her, a house, children, some 9 to 5 job, somewhere away from W&H, from his dark past. He caressed her hair and smelled the scarf she had left carelessly next to the bed. His gift was under it, a charm bracelet, carefully designed to please her, musical notes, mixed with little angels.

He breathed in her essence and his loins twisted, a feeling achingly close to pain came to him, he had fallen in love with her, for the first time in his life, and he prayed to the heavens, by some strange miracle she would love him back, sure it began like a sham, but could it lead to something else?

And if she didn't love him back? What would happen to him? He could never go back to being all alone, to crave nothing but the feeling of a needle in his arm.

When now there was so much more to look for, now when dinners meant more that just another meal, when he wanted to wake up next to her and plan a day ahead just for the fun of it. Now he even enjoyed theme parks! A rollercoaster ride, a huge stuffed animal, an animated movie, it was all so important now.

And sex wasn't just sex anymore, he meant it, when he kissed her, he wanted her to feel pleasure, to enjoy it just as much as he did. Without realizing it he had discovered the difference between sex and love, when you have sex all that matters is you, getting satisfied and then leaving that other person empty.

And then when you make love, is all about the other person, do I make that person feel loved, do I give back the pleasure? Now he wanted to give, there for he loved Buffy with all his black, tiny heart.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked sleepy, she had noticed him staring at her.

"I was just watching you sleep, you look so peaceful, so innocent. I was just admiring you."

"I can't believe you are the same person who wanted to keep me away from your sister because I was a bad influence just two months ago."

"I am, and I'm sorry about it. I misjudged you; I jumped to conclusions without checking the facts first."

"What has changed in two months?"

"You are a fine person, Buffy. My sister and I, we are honored to have you in our lives." Angel said as he helped Buffy sit up. "I didn't know… about how your parents died, and then you jumped from foster home to foster home and then to the streets, you were so smart that you graduated with honors even when didn't have a home, and then you tried to earn back your parent's home, your mom's gallery, but you couldn't, you were so young, so poor. Spike found you teaching dancing lessons, you are a great dancer but how much money could you earn like that? And then he offered you a job you couldn't resist. You have everything back now, but it has cost you a great deal."

"Who told you that?"

"I told you, I will know everything there is to know about you. I understand your motivations very well now. And if your family legacy isn't enough, you are going to need a kidney eventually. Your left kidney works at only 20 of its capacity and the other one gets infected every now and then." He had the files, she was starting to experience side effects; most type 1 diabetic people did not live past the age of 50. He was thirty five years old; he couldn't imagine having only fifteen years to live.

Buffy didn't know what to say. He had dug down and deep into her past. He might as well tell her that he knew she was an undercover FBI agent.

"I love you, I tried not to, but I couldn't help it, you destroyed my defenses, Buffy. You drilled yourself right into my heart. I can't live without you anymore."

"Angel… no, you didn't. You don't." Buffy couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I love you, and I wanna marry you, for real, with a priest and a best man and a flower girl and everything that comes with it, I want children, I wanna be old and wrinkled and have you watching over me."

"You don't know a thing about me! I'm a hooker. How could you want that? This is a façade, and you're buying too deeply into it."

"I'm not buying anything and it's not a lie. I love you. How can I prove you that?"

"Angel, I don't—I can't see it that way. You'll regret it, you'll send me away, if I start believing it and then you say it's over, I would be destroyed. I'm not like you. I can't rebuild my life from a scratch. I'm a hooker and that's all I've ever been."

"I mean it. I mean it with all my heart. Marry me, elope with me."

"We can't! I told you, I'm a hooker."

"You are a woman, wise, beautiful, jaded, headstrong woman. And I love you for that. And you should know that you are not a hooker any more, you are a business consultant. And you'll be anything else that you wanna be. And I'll not leave you… ever." Angel said it all with so much sincerity Buffy didn't know what to say. She wasn't a hooker anymore, but she couldn't marry him either.

"Listen to me Angel…" He didn't let her continue, he kissed her sound and deep, shutting her up effectively.

"You said you were starting to believe in this? Tell me, do you feel what I feel?" Angel asked softly, conscious of how Buffy's hands were trembling.

"I don't know, maybe. There's something and I just don't know what it is."

"I'll live with that. Now kiss me…" Angel ordered as he hugged her close to his body. Buffy started feeling that strange pang as well, that feeling like she had swallowed a dagger. The reality of it hit her. She had unfortunately and against all the odds, fallen in love with the enemy. For a moment she thought she had to quit the mission because she couldn't be objective anymore, but she crushed it down. She would not abandon the mission, no matter the cost.

A solitary tear winded down her face and down her throat, wetting her pajama, Angel didn't notice it. It was a sign; Buffy had crossed that imaginary line where the character and the real person were drawn apart. She loved him despite his past and his family, both her and her character shared that, but her real self harbored the hatred and no love could erase it.

She thought, I might destroy myself through this, but I'll get it done, it's my mission, it's what I'm sworn to do.

**The end of chapter 12…**

**zzz**

**Don't forget to review me!!!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Hooker **

**Part 13**

They say when you seek you'll find, and Buffy found quite a lot after the auditors finished their jobs, tons and tons of files, shady, confidential, corrupted files. Her eyes had begun to hurt with so many fine prints and policies.

Angel sat in front of her with his pile of files to go through, he was not happier than Buffy to be there, years of neglect sat in front of him.

"I can't believe there's so much shit coming from a single office." Buffy said as she viewed yet another file. They knew it, _corporate law department_, which had been handled by Lindsay and Lilah for years; they had the biggest pile of strange documents, followed closely by family matters and civil law. Angel new his firm was mostly about lawyers but he was still amazed to find out that they had somewhere in the middle branched-out to construction, banking and insurance.

No wonder Angel had so much money, his company made billions a year, and yet, the auditors had said: _"The financial information does not represent the reality of the company."_ When the final opinion about the financial situation of W&H had been revealed, the auditors had recommended a thorough revision of policies and every other document concerning what the company was all about, and eventually a division, W&H must be reengineered to be separated into several different companies, so as to satisfy IRS and all the share holders, because at the moment they were close to the Enron scandal in shady businesses and financial makeup.

At the moment Buffy and Angel were considering how to divide it into several pieces, and so far nothing other than a mounting headache had come.

"I'm going to need glasses after this." Angel said as he skimmed the pages of a huge deposition. "Would you like some take-out? I'm afraid we'll be here most of the day."

"I'm ok; we'll make a break and go grab a bite at Alfredo's. I need to get away from this stack for a while." Buffy responded as she made some notes on a sketchpad. She was keeping track of all the interesting cases, right now she had enough evidence to sink W&H into a legal war, but that wasn't what she wanted. She was sent for the cartel and she would get to it.

Buffy sighed, the headache was getting stronger as time went by, in fact she felt like her head was about to split in two. She walked away and drank a glass of water, it did nothing to quell it, as a matter of fact, a dull cramp was settling in her lower back and chills were crawling up and down her spine, she paid no attention to it and went back to work.

**zzz**

Hours after, things hadn't improved, actually a brand new pile was forming, the 'I don't know what is this' pile. "Are you alright? You look so pale, you actually look green." Angel said as he noticed Buffy blinking confused as if she was dizzy.

"I'm gonna have a little fresh air, I'm feeling a little cooked-up." Buffy whispered, when she tried to stand- up again, the office started whirling around her. In seconds she collapsed like a rag-doll.

Angel rushed to her. "Buffy what's wrong? Tell me." Angel touched her neck looking for her pulse, it was fast, and then he noticed she was hot, very hot in fact; she was burning with fever.

Angel took the phone and called Harmony Kendall, his secretary. "Harm. I need you to call 911 and ask for an ambulance. Tell them we've got a potential diabetic coma." He hung up and went to the bathroom; he had a first aid kit there. He also went to get Buffy's purse. He knew how to read a glucose meter but he had no idea about what to do when she had a crisis.

Food, he remembered her saying she had to have food, there was a power bar somewhere under the files. He started looking for them frantically. While he was panicking Buffy regained her consciousness.

She touched her forehead, she was hot as hell. Her back hurt worse every moment and she hadn't peed in over 24 hours, she knew damn well what she had, she needed treatment but the FBI had a policy, when an agent got sick his survival came before the mission, in Buffy's case it meant drop-it and come home right away. She would never do that.

"Angel, I need you to take me to a hospital." At least she knew her own fragility. She had to get treatment ASAP but she could go quietly about it.

"Baby, oh God I'm so fucking scared! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Angel admitted with deep fear etched in his voice. "I thought you were out for good. What's wrong? And God you have the mother of all fevers." He said as he felt her neck and arms, she was hot all over. Her eyes had turned red and her mouth was a little cracked.

"I need water, get me some water please." He rushed to get it, spilling some in the rug as he kneeled next to her.

"Stay there, an ambulance will be here soon."

"You called an ambulance?!" Buffy screamed panicked, the FBI was bound to pick that kind of emergency.

"Of course, your health isn't something to be joking with. Do you need to eat?"

"No, I'm ok; call them off please, there's no need…"

"There's every need." Angel found the ear thermometer and measured her temperature. "My god you have 105 degrees! You need to take a bath right now. There's Tylenol in the first aid kid. How many do you take?"

"Let's just wait for the paramedics, shall we? I feel it's best if we wait." Buffy said admitting she was worse that she thought. That was a pretty high fever and she was feeling groggier by the second.

Angel didn't know what to do while he waited, so he went to bathroom, got the small hand towel, drenched it in cold water and then he applied it to Buffy's forehead. He had seen people do that in the movies; he also undressed her a bit, taking off her jacket. She felt terribly hot to him, now that he thought about it; she had been acting strange all week, like she was sick, and she had been tossing and turning in her sleep the night before.

Minutes went by and suddenly the rush of paramedics came inside the office. "Please step aside, let us does our job." One of the paramedics said to Angel as he kneeled next to Buffy.

"She has a very high fever, she's diabetic, she has an insulin pump; it's inside her bra." Angel showed them the small thing, it looked like a beeper. It was working fine.

"Has she eaten anything today? Is she sick? Has she any allergies?" Angel's mind went faster than thunder. What had she eaten that day?

"An apple for breakfast, coffee, a power bar later; we haven't had lunch. To my knowledge she's not sick right now… and she's allergic to peanuts."

"Ok, that's it for now. Her bp is a little low 60/40, she has 105.5 temperature, and her glucose level is a little low too, it says 52 md/dl. Miss, can you hear me?" The paramedic said as he tried to wake Buffy up.

"I hear ya." Buffy whispered with a snip of a voice.

"Give me a ringer's lactate, 2mg of glucagon and 600 mg of ibuprofen. We are going to make you feel all better, lady. What's your name?" the paramedic said addressing both Buffy and his co-paramedic at the same time.

"Buffy…" she said in a murmur. Angel grabbed her other hand as they poked her to place an IV.

"Does this hurt?" The paramedic asked as he probed her abdomen.

"No, my back…" The paramedic made Buffy sat-up for a moment and slapped her back very softly. She screamed when he touched the place where her kidneys were, in fact she made a sound holler.

"I think she has a urinary infection. We have to take her to the hospital. She needs to see an urologist right away." The paramedic said to Angel and then he made Buffy lay down again. "It's ok, darling. I know it's a hell of a pain. Give her 15mg of morphine. You'll feel better in no time."

"Which hospital?" Angel asked as he gathered his things and Buffy's things inside her purse, he meant to go with them.

"Good Samaritan is the closest. Does that suit you? We could take her to Cedars-Sinai if her primary urologist is there?" Angel didn't know the answer to that. Wesley was at UCLA medical center.

"Take her to the closest one, we'll find her doctor later."

"Ok, good Samaritan it is. Buffy darling, we are going to take you to the hospital now, don't be scared, your boyfriend is coming with you." The paramedic said to Buffy, she was feeling a little better now that they had given her pain medication.

"Is she going to get better?" Angel asked anxiously, he had never ridden in an ambulance before in his life, at least not 100 sober and healthy.

"Of course, it's just an infection, some antibiotics, some bed rest and she'll be alright. Don't be scared man, she's in good hands." One of the paramedics said to Angel, he could tell that Angel was petrified; most people were like that when they rode in an ambulance with a sick loved one.

**zzz**

Angel had been waiting for the doctor to come out for hours, quite frankly he had started to lose his patience. What could be so wrong with Buffy that the doctor couldn't tell him?

"Are you family?" The urologist who was treating Buffy asked Angel as he came out of her room.

"She's my fiancée, we'll be married next month, before you ask me where her parents are, I'll tell you that I am her only family, she was orphaned when she was a baby. Now tell me what's wrong with her?" Angel said in a rush.

"She has kidney failure, a severe **pyelonephritis**, due to a very strong_Escherichia coli bacterium that has compromised her kidneys and bladder, she needs to stay here for a couple of days and receive IV antibiotics."_

"Ok, but is she going to be alright?"

"She'll get better, I can assure that, she's a difficult patient because of her diabetes, but we'll take good care of her. You can see her now if you want to."

"Of course, I'm going to go talk to her and maybe you can explain me a little better what's wrong with her later, because I don't understand a thing you just said."

"Sure, is there someone you'd like me to call, a friend, her primary care physician maybe?"

"No I'll handle that. Thank you, doctor."

**Zzz**

Before he was fully inside the room, Angel noticed that Buffy was speaking on the phone. He waited, pressing his ear to the door. He wondered who in god's name she would be calling when she was in a hospital.

"I told you not to call me, in fact I have no idea how you got this phone. You are putting me under a great deal of risk." Buffy said in a harsh yet shushed tone to the person on the phone.

"Don't you dare come in here! You know what that would cost me!" Buffy said in a more violent tone.

"It's over, Riley. Get over it." Buffy said it and then she hung up the phone.

Angel waited next to the door. He decided not to go inside. He needed to know who that Riley guy was.

**Zzz**

"Nurse, has my wife made any phone calls?" Angel asked the nurse in charge of the central station.

"She made a call to this number and then someone called looking for her, said he was her brother." The nurse said to Angel, and she also handled him a piece of paper with both phone numbers.

"Thank you. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get something at the cafeteria and then I'll come back, keep an eye on my girl please."

"No problem, sir."

Angel walked away from the station and pulled out his cellphone. "I need you to tell me all about this phone number… and when you do that, do me a favor there's this Riley guy who's been bothering me; he just called Buffy from that phone … I want you to put a tail on him, tell me what kind of relationship he has with my fiancée." Angel said to Charles Gunn; he was the one who usually handled most of Angel's private investigations.

Then Angel dialed the other number, it started ringing several times, until a female voice answered. "Hello this is Mario Presto Pizza; may I take your order?" Angel couldn't believe his ears. So he hung up and dialed again.

The voice repeated the well-learned speech. "Hello this is Mario Presto Pizza; may I take your order?" convinced that it was indeed a pizza place, that he hadn't just dialed the wrong number, Angel then wondered what kind of pizza Buffy would like.

"Hello, I'm sorry I think my wife just tried to make an order, I'm going to rectify it." Angel said to the female voice on the other end. It was a cover-up, in truth the phone belonged to Buffy's surveillance command, not a pizza place, but Angel didn't need to know that.

She had called her base to inform that she was in the hospital, but she was otherwise fine, she was getting treatment for her urinary infection and she would not drop the mission. Riley had been monitoring her phone calls; he picked it up and called her right away. He went ballistic, he thought she was risking her life unnecessarily, and he tried to persuade her to leave.

"Oh, that would be Buffy Summers, right?" the officer said to Angel knowing that Buffy was the only person who could be _**his wife**_.

"Yeah that's her. What did she order?"

"A large one, Sicilian, extra pepperoni and extra mushroom, and two diet cokes; it's not ready, I just told her twenty minutes."

"It's ok. Leave it like that. Thank you, do hurry up; we are starving here." Angel said as he walked back to Buffy's room; for once he had been proven wrong, Buffy hadn't called Riley like he thought she had. It seemed to Angel that he was constantly proven wrong when Buffy was concerned.

Angel rationalized that Riley was stalking Buffy; he was probably monitoring her credit card; that made Angel feel very irritated, he already disliked the Riley guy.

**Zzz**

Angel had a lovely surprise waiting for him when he arrived at Buffy's room.

"I told you to go! Now! You can't be here." Buffy said nearly screaming to the tall, blond man.

"Buffy you have to come with me. It's over, let it go. You are sick, come with me. I'm your boyfriend, for Christ's sake, listen to me. This isn't worth it." Riley said as he pulled Buffy out of the room by the arm.

"Take your hands off my wife." Angel said calmly, even though his eyes screamed bloody murder.

"Angel, this isn't what you think…" Buffy said pleading and at the same time trying to dislodge her arm from Riley's grip.

"I know what it is." Angel said softly. "And you seem to be deaf, I told you to let go of my wife." Buffy was caught between two tides. Riley would die to take her away from that man, and so would Angel, actually Angel would kill Riley if he thought he wanted to hurt Buffy.

"Angel, this is Riley Finn, he's a client … and a friend of mine. He's just trying to help me." Buffy said trying to calm down the fire about to start between the two of them.

"By dragging you out of a hospital? He has a fine way of helping you. And let's just make it clear, so he doesn't get it wrong again…" Angel stood right in front of Riley, watching him eye to eye, a clear male challenge. "I said, let go of _**my wife**_. She's nothing of yours any more. If you want to keep that arm you'll let go of hers… _**now**_."

"Let's try to stay focused here, guys…" Buffy said, but she might as well have been talking to the wall. As soon as Riley let go of her arm, Angel threw him a right hook that impacted him straight in the eye, knocking Riley down like a tree.

The retaliation did not hesitate, Riley connected a mean left hook to Angel's stomach and then he tried to break his nose, but Angel slid away quickly.

"Is that all you've got, girly?" Riley taunted. "What kind of name is Angel? A girl name for sure."

Angel didn't fall for it. "I had a girlfriend named Riley once; she was stupid, just like _**you**_ are. And I'm sure even Buffy punches better than you, no offense, baby. But he fights like a girl."

Riley didn't like that line, so he dived-in spiked by Angel's comment. He missed it, Angel was too fast for him, after all; Riley was a desk guy now; he hadn't done field work or training in months.

Angel on the other hand, was fast, lithe and well trained. He trained every day. In the fury of the moment, Riley moved to strike back and he got Angel on the jaw with the elbow. Angel stepped back and reassessed the opponent.

By that time, the nurses had already called security, the guys were just watching, it was 11 at night not much action going around at that time, so they welcomed the show.

They took it outside; more people were watching the show now, some interns and some doctors too, nothing like a fight to draw attention.

Buffy didn't like that, so she tried to stop it. "Guys, that's enough, please. Now it's not the time to fight about…" The action hadn't stopped just because Buffy had stepped between them, in fact Riley tried to connect a punch to Angel's left eye and he slid, he ended up hitting Buffy in the face, hard enough to split her lip.

"You mother-fucking idiot!" Buffy screamed as she christened Riley with a blow, Buffy's open palm straight against his nose, a karate strike, it made a sick crunch, no doubt the bone had broken against the base of her hand. Buffy had broken boards with that strike, nothing to say of a weak nose.

He fell like a puppet, knocked down with pain. "You better learn to aim that stupid fist of yours, Riley. And you _**do**_ punch like a girl… ouch." Buffy said as she stretched her fingers with one hand and tested her split lip with the other, it was a cheap shot to break his nose like that, but it had been efficient. Buffy was double black belt in tae-kwon-do and three times black belt in karate. She wasn't someone to mess around with.

"Baby please, come with me, you've done enough already…" Riley pleaded and before he could compromise the mission any further, Buffy silenced him with a wet towel against his bleeding nose.

"Wow, baby. You impress me. I didn't know you did karate." Angel said as he checked Buffy's lip. "Remind me not to mess around with you."

"His nose is broken; he'll need to be checked-in." One of the doctors that had been watching the fight said after he addressed the damage to Riley's nose. "And just so we are clear on the matter. You guys were fighting over the blonde black belt chick, right?"

"Yes, we were. He can't take no for an answer, and Buffy had to sit him down and _break the news to him_." Angel said ironically, some of the doctors laughed, some didn't. But most people were returning to their posts by then. "Come here, black belt chick. Let me put some ice on that. It looks like it's going to swell." Angel suggested and to make his point clearer he took Buffy on his arms, making sure Riley noticed he was the man now.

Before they were all gone, a delivery-boy arrived. "Did anybody here order a pizza?" He said quizzically.

"The guy with the blonde woman on his arms, that's your man." The nurse said to the delivery boy. He knew it. That was Angelus O'Quinn. The delivery boy was an FBI officer too; he would deliver the pizza and maybe get a chance to talk to Buffy, if the circumstances permitted it.

But before he could even get inside the hallway, a wall of muscles stepped in front of them. "Give me that boy. How much is it?" it was Bubba one of Angel's bodyguards, a 6'4'' wall of African-American muscle, about 300 pounds of sound might. Now that Angel knew Buffy was been stalked he decided to call his personal security team and survey the area for any other threat.

"Twenty five bucks…" Bubba gave the boy thirty dollars and sent him away. Now the officer had to report that an entire football team was guarding Buffy and Angel, judged by the size of all the bodyguards posted around the hospital.

"Great, the pizza is here, let's eat, I'm starving." Angel said as he handled Buffy a slice. "I can't get over his face when you said that he punched like a girl." Angel mentioned sardonically, the sadistic smile hadn't quite left his face yet.

"He got it coming; no woman should ever let the man hit her in the face, no matter what."

"Oh but he could hit her somewhere else, right?" Angel mentioned wickedly, he knew of Buffy's sadistic nature. He had supplied a whip once, and he dare say she was great with it.

"Maybe, that's if the woman it's masochistic, and only for the fun, but he meant to hurt and that's not acceptable. I couldn't let him get away with it." And he was about to compromise my entire operation so, I had to shut him down for good, Buffy thought privately. "Give me more, would you? All this testosterone display makes me hungry."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Angel said with a smirk on his face, he thought Buffy was his own little Pandora's Box, always filled with surprises. "Maybe you and I could do some sparing?"

"Are you sure you are up to the challenge?" Buffy said taunting him.

"Maybe… I might not be, but that would be great too." If Buffy dominated him, like she did sometimes, he would love it, but if he could dominate her that would be amazing, and good for his ego too.

**zzz**

"She did what?!" Quentin Travers asked Riley after the heard that Buffy was the one who had broken his nose.

"She knocked me down with a single blow." Riley admitted with both pain and admiration. "She was getting angry; we were getting unwanted attention, so she had to make me come to my senses."

"How's the operation? Did you compromise it?" Quentin asked, thinking that Buffy could've been killed if Angelus found out who she was.

"I don't know. At least I don't think so; she's in full control of the O'Quinn. She got him to propose to her; apparently he's going to marry her pretty soon, if he hasn't already done it. He referred to her as his wife, and he was quite possessive about her." Riley reported sadly, he knew Buffy was still his girlfriend, but to think of her with another man… that drove him mad. He couldn't wait to get her out of the operation, hence his show-up at the hospital against all reasonable recommendations.

"That's good. She told me she had lots of information, that she thought he would make a move soon, and when he did, we would be the firsts to know about it." Quentin said conciliatorily, he felt bad for Riley. "And you are off the case, Finn. You can't be objective any more."

Riley knew that would happen; he had broken a cardinal rule; do not jeopardize an undercover agent. And because of it he would be sent away from the operation where he would not interfere.

What Quentin didn't know is that Riley was conducting his own investigation; he was in league with Daniel Holtz, working as a double spy for the section and the FBI. Now he had to report that Buffy was getting closer to the O'Quinn and thus to the cartel and eventually she would lead them both to the heart of the organization.

**zzz**

**If you liked it, don't forget to review me!!!**

**Extra:**

**"****Dig" **

**by ****Incubus**

We all have a weakness  
But some of ours are easy to identify. Look me in the eye,  
and ask for forgiveness.  
We'll make a pact to never speak that word again.  
Yes, you are my friend.  
We all have something that digs at us,  
at least we dig each other.

So when weakness turns my ego up  
I know you'll count on the me from yesterday.

If I turn into another  
dig me up from under what is covering  
the better part of me.  
Sing this song   
remind me that we'll always have each other  
when everything else is gone.

We all have a sickness  
that cleverly attaches and multiplies  
No matter how we try.  
We all have someone that digs at us,  
at least we dig each other.

So when sickness turns my ego up  
I know you'll act as a clever medicine.  
If I turn into another,  
dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me.  
Sing this song!  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
when everything else is gone.   
Oh, each other when everything else is gone.

ooooh...

If I turn into another  
dig me up from under what is covering  
the better part of me.  
Sing this song  
remind me that we'll always have each other  
when everything else is gone.

Oh, each other when everything else is gone.


	14. Chapter 15

**Hooker**

**Part 14**

Someone once said that love is a flame, a fire that in time can be shaken but never smothered, it's also something that forms without conscious sensor of the ones involved, something that spurts from the heart when its least expected…

"Look at that, pet. Isn't it the sweetest thing?" Spike said to Drusilla sarcastically, while he was looking at Angel and Buffy feeding each other ice-cream tenderly in the mouth. "I didn't know he had it in him." Spike mentioned bearing in mind how repulsed Angel had been by his relationship with Drusilla not so long ago.

"He's not the same man we knew, darling. He has changed a lot since she came around." Drusilla mentioned as she remembered the sick bastard Angelus used to be. "Is like, he had a change of soul."

Nothing could have been more accurate than that. He _**was**_ somebody else.

"Look what the cat dragged-in, baby. It is none other than William Frazier. It took you long enough to come. What? You couldn't find a hospital?" Angel said addressing Spike, Buffy had been in the hospital for three days by then, her infection was hard to cure and doctors wanted to be sure that she was completely healed before she left.

"No, I believe you don't normally see doctors. And my darling Dru, you are even less inclined to stop by a hospital, aren't you?" Angel couldn't be very kind to Spike or Drusilla, after all; they had turned his sister into a whore and they had also abused Buffy shamelessly.

"Call me superstitious, but I don't temp fate, the day I set foot on a hospital _willingly_, must be by rule, a bad one." Spike elaborated. "What happen to the chit? I don't remember her been sick before."

"You are not the most perceptive person in the world, _ex-boss_." Buffy said with a smirk. "I've got a urinary infection, nothing to worry much about, but I've always been sick, I'm diabetic."

"Oh, well no wonder you use so many needles, here I was, thinking you had a very expensive habit." Spike said sarcastically. "I don't care if you have a thousand different bacteria in your body. Let's cut to the chase, why am I here? The last time I checked the slayer show was permanently canceled."

"It is; I just wanted to talk to you about a mutual friend." Angel began and stopped to make sure nobody else was listening to their conversation. "He's blond, about 6'3'' well built, kind like GI Joe, oh by the way he's a cop, lieutenant Riley Finn LAPD, narcotics division. Does that ring a bell to you?"

"We have an arrangement." Drusilla answered shiftily, too fast for Angel's taste.

"I'm sure you do, the problem is that he's stalking Buffy, and that you might guess; it's pissing me off."

"He's doing what?" Drusilla asked.

"He has been stalking Buffy for months. He showed-up at the hospital the day before yesterday. He even has her credit cards monitored."

"There's a problem here, he _**is **_adirty cop, he does help us, we give him hot girls and he gets the heat off the dealers, but he was never assigned to Buffy. How did you two meet?" Spike asked to Buffy filled with suspicion.

"Trough Faith, he's one of Faith's customers." Angel filled-in before Buffy could think of a plausible exit. She was so busted; and so was Riley; damn him for being so careless.

"And me and Faith, we had this business on the side, two girls show. He booked us a couple of times." Buffy complemented as to make the excuse plausible, maybe Faith was actually fucking Riley, Buffy thought.

"You back-stabbing bitch! You were robbing us! I should've known you were doing something on the side! I took you under my wing; I taught you everything you know. And look how you paid us." Drusilla said about to strike Buffy, but Angel was faster and he came between them, stepping in her way before she could harm Buffy.

"It's in the past now, Dru. Neither Buffy nor Faith are on your team anymore." Realizing that Angel was serious about Buffy and Faith, Drusilla turned away. "So I want this Riley guy watched closely. He doesn't seem trustworthy to me. He could be double-booking."

"If he was, we would all be in jail by now." Drusilla suggested.

"Then is not you he wants, he's probably fishing up river, see what else he can catch. Play disinformation with him; see who pops up at the other end of that line. We might be dealing with other forces DEA, FBI, even another cartel, don't forget greed is the mother of all vices."

Riley was a dirty cop, there was no doubt about that, but who was he playing for? That was the real question. As Buffy heard what Angel was saying; she swallowed hard, feeling nervous; Riley was one step away from blowing her cover, and worse of getting killed too. Spike was famous for his ability to 'create accidents' and Riley was too much of a liability to let him go on.

"Alright, boss; we'll do that. You are not so different after all, now that you are sober all the time … just a little softer around the edges. We'll be on the look for Mr. Iowa, don't fash, go keep the chit happy, I'm sure she's your private distraction at the moment." Spike suggested trying to calm the heat between Angel and Drusilla; he couldn't lose his deals with Angel because of Drusilla's rage, though he didn't notice that Buffy was not a 'private distraction' and Angel would not take kindly to his dirty comment.

"Don't let that get out. You'll ruin my reputation." Angel chastised as he ushered Spike out of Buffy's earshot. "Get outa of here and don't you ever call Buffy _anything_ other than her name _**ever again**_, or next time, I'll start cutting members off. And I assure you, it won't be pretty." Angel said as he looked down at Spike's dick. Spike swallowed hard, he remembered a guy who tried to rape Darla once, he had his dick removed and shoved down his throat. And Angel didn't call Darla, baby or darling, or fed her in the mouth. Spike definitely had a brand-new appreciation of the slayer.

"Of course, Angelus; Buffy is a great person, I'm sure she keeps you happy."

"That's better, now go, and don't you come back here until you've gotten dirt on Riley Finn." Angel mentioned forcefully as he padded Spike in the back, a little too hard for his taste, especially considering the predatory eyes Angelus was giving him.

**zzz**

"That's sloth." Buffy said calmly as Angel came back into the room.

"What it is, babe?"

"The mother of all vice's. It's sloth not greed. I can't remember who said that, it derives from something Saint Thomas Aquinas said, but it's a common say now."

"Wow, you are such a brainiac. You should go back to college."

"You think? That could be good, I'll think about it." Buffy suggested as she smoothed a none-existent line on her hospital robe, she hated been there, it made her feel so helpless, so vulnerable, so lost. "But only if you come with me, I wouldn't like to feel silly alone, we could help each other out."

"You would be most likely helping me." Angel admitted with a smile.

"And you'd be keeping me safe." Buffy whispered, knowing that her past would never be completely behind her, now that she had been a hooker, she would never be spotless, ever again.

"What would you like to study?" Angel asked filled with Joy, he was giving Buffy hope and in turn, she was also giving him an illusion, if he could be a regular Joe with Buffy, he'd call himself a happy man.

"I don't know. Business sounds good, don't you think?" Buffy suggested sheepishly.

"It figures… it all about the green ones with you. I'll think about it. It could be fun, you and me, living together, going to college together, it would be great actually, count me in, baby. When do we start?"

Buffy thought that Angel was getting a little too emotionally-dependent now, she didn't know if that's what she wanted anymore, sure, a part of her loved him, dearly, thought of him like a man worth-saving… but the other part thought of him as a criminal, a bastard, someone who belonged in jail, two sides of the same coin, two pieces of the same heart.

The problem was that the part of her that dominated, was the softer one, and everyday that went by, she felt more of that pesky, annoying feeling called 'love', and it devastated her, to think that she'd destroy him not just through the destruction of his organization, but with the destruction of his soul.

Angel loved her, it took no genius to see that, and when he'd found-out her deceit, he would be hurt, and that's where the biggest conflict laid, to destroy that which you love, or to lose the meaning of your life, such a hard decision for Buffy's frail heart.

**zzz**

**January 2008**

Buffy felt the curious sensation of his tongue delving in her bellybutton, making her shiver all over, she had been dreaming, nothing coherent, just lost images of days already lived; then his fingers started toying with her rosy nipples, he felt her moving under him, waking-up before he could bring her real pleasure, she was very sensitive and light of sleep, he never truly surprised her.

"Good morning." Buffy murmured as she felt him introducing his tongue inside her honeyed walls. "Oh, it's going to be a great morning, judging by the size of the …" she started but she couldn't finish, he hit the famous g-spot with his tongue, whenever he touched it, she would lose the ability of talking coherently. She had been saying that his erection was rather obvious and that usually bore the forecast for the rest of the day.

"Oh my gosh!" He knew her weakness and he exploited it, he tracked and found all those tiny spots were she would go mad with sudden pleasure, like the space behind her ears, behind her knees, her belly button, and elusive g-spot.

Angel inserted two fingers and started that come-here motion she loved so much, feeling how her channel got tight and wet, clenching rhythmically around him.

"Don't-I-can't- right there gosh. Yes!" It didn't take a genius to know she liked it; she grabbed fists of his hair to make sure he stayed there while she felt those uncontrollable contractions, the release of all that energy through her body. She trembled, feeling little shocks when he licked her clit, mimicking her rhythm.

"Come here now…" Buffy whispered as she pulled him up to her, he didn't want to go, he loved the taste of her honey, and the feeling of her orgasm on his lips, it was like a drug to him.

"Good morning, baby." Angel whispered as he settled above her, she felt so deliciously sated to him, all soft murmurs and welcoming heat. "You taste so great. I can't get enough of you."

"I can't get enough of you either." Buffy whispered back to him, as she caressed his back, feeling him tensing his muscles to penetrate her harder, and deeper. "I love you." It just came out of Buffy's mouth, barely a whisper, with no intention of deceit or conscious need to sensor it.

People had often said that when you declare that you love someone in bed it isn't true, that it is a spurt of the moment thing, but that was only valid when you were coming and if you were a man. When Buffy said it, in bed, after a good orgasm, she had meant it. It had slipped out of her heart.

"Say it again, please." Angel stopped trusting, unsure of his hearing.

"I love you, Angel." At first he didn't believe his own hearing, she _**was**_ saying it, he though he was dreaming, but it was too vivid to be a dream.

He didn't reply to it, instead he kissed her, long and deep, restarting his motion, wanting to feel her stretching beneath him, wanting to make love to her, to prove with his body what he felt with his soul.

"Oh god, Buffy, I adore you!" He said it while he was coming, looking at her into the eye, grabbing her hips to keep her leveled. "I love you." He said it with blurry eyes and a heart ready to pump out of his chest. "_I love you_." And he said it again with hope, with naked longing. "I'll love _**you **_forever." And every time he said it he added a kiss at the end. Three times makes a charm, doesn't it?

She didn't say it back again, though now he knew she felt it as well, instead she kissed him tenderly, wrapping her arms around his torso, feeling her own heart tumbling inside her chest. She loved him and now he knew it.

It was long minutes after when he spoke again, afraid of breaking the passionate union. "You know that pink dress you have, the one with the big skirt, the one I told you I hated it?"

"Yes, the one that looks like Jackie-o." It was a tailored dress, reminiscent of the sixties, in the style of Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis, a dress by Candy Anthony, pink taffeta and silk.

"Wear it today, we have a lunch at this fancy club, and I think you look beautiful in it."

"Ok. I'll wear it." Buffy didn't know what she was agreeing to do then…

**zzz**

**Dana Point, California **

**Ritz Carlton Hotel at Laguna Niguel**

The famous lunch was supposed to take place at the ultra famous Hotel Ritz Carlton at Laguna Niguel, a beautiful place located in front of the ocean; supposedly it was the most romantic place on the Californian cost according to the famous writer Richard Henry Dana.

When they arrived at the grand salon, people were already eating, there was nobody that Buffy could recognize except Fred and Wesley, but they weren't eating, they were at the bar and they were dressed-up, too dressed-up for a simple lunch.

"Well hello there! You look so pretty!" Buffy said to Fred, she was now showing off a bump, about five months pregnant, she looked gorgeous.

"_You_ look dazzling." Fred answered as they hugged. The music in the background was very romantic, a jazz band, a small room next to the grand salon was decorated with a huge amount of flowers: tulips, orchids, roses, peach blossoms every sort of flower that came in peach colors.

The hostess opened the door to the small salon, and then to the veranda, the gazebo was also decorated with peach flowers, it was all enhanced by the ocean stretching endlessly in the horizon, and more to the point a priest was standing by the bar enjoying some scotch.

"Are we going to a wedding?" Buffy asked feeling very stupid, of course they were, but whose was it?

"Yes, we are." Angel said as he offered his hand to Buffy, they walked into the veranda, the ocean breeze hitting them in the face, the sweet smell perfuming the air was intoxicating, Buffy could make the distinctive essence of jasmines and lilies of the valley.

He ushered her into the gazebo, and kneeled in front of her. "Would you marry me?" Buffy actually gasped, the world had started moving in slow motion as he kneeled in that all so classic position. She had never expected that. He went all the way straight into her heart.

"I—I don't. Have you lost your mind? We can't do this! I didn't even dress properly. I can't marry you!"

"I love you. And you love me. Why can't we get married here and now?" Angel asked with those lost-puppy eyes of his, Buffy thought long and hard for about two seconds and then she couldn't find a reason why she could honestly say no, there could not be a more romantic place in the world for a secret wedding.

He saw her hesitating and dived-in with the killer move. "This might seal the deal." Angel opened a little blue box; it contained a lovely heart-shaped pink diamond and two wedding bands. "I saw it and I immediately thought of you. I promise you that I'll make you the happiest woman on earth. Would do me the honor of becoming my wife, Buffy Anne Summers?"

Buffy knew she had to say no, it wasn't a part of the job to marry the enemy, but she couldn't, her heart was in frank war with her mind, and she followed it.

"You are so conceited! I could have said no, you know?" Buffy said smiling, she tried the new ring, it fit flawlessly, and it was so much more like her, romantic and rare enough to be elegant and sober at the same time, nothing as ostentatious as the other ring.

"Are you?" Angel asked hopefully, he dearly hoped she'd say yes, but she could've said no.

"No, I'm saying yes, I'll marry you, and my god you have a way of bending a girl's will! This place is so beautiful; do you really mean to get married here and now? Don't you think we are rushing into this?" Buffy asked filled with doubts. But Angel had always been fond of big surprises, and that one was as big as Texas.

"Of course, I thought about it for weeks, and then this morning I just knew it, I had to marry you… _**today**_." Today just happened to be January 19th, the same day that Angel's grandparents had married exactly eighty years ago, if either of them had been alive, they'd be over a hundred years old by then, John O'Quinn and Abigail O'Quinn married in Dublin in January 19th, 1928.

The reason why Angel though it was such an auspicious day was that they had been married for over fifty years, she had died of cancer at the age of 69, he of a heart attack a few months after her.

Angel had never met them, they didn't approve of Connor's life style. He only knew of them through his mom, but he thought they were an example of true love, and a great marriage that survived all the obstacles.

John had lost his right leg fighting the Germans; Abigail had lost every single relative she had in a shipwreck, a faulty attempt to emigrate to the land of the free and the home of the brave. They had never made it to America, but Abby had, long years after, with Angel's dad in the belly.

"You planned all this today? In the four hours between breakfast and now?"

"You'd be amazed of how much people will do for lots of money." Angel said ironically, but she wouldn't, she had done quite a lot for money herself, though this time it was a good thing.

"Well, let's get married then!" Buffy suggested cheerfully.

"Excellent! Father O'Brian, she said yes!" Angel screamed filled with sudden joy.

"That a boy! I knew you'll sway her!" The father said as he grabbed his book of ceremonies and walked inside the gazebo. "He's a mighty impatient one, this one, may God give ye what it takes to handle him."

"Amen, father. By the way, don't we need to follow some basic procedures for this? I don't think we can just decide to get married."

"You are right; I was told any sort of formality will be done later. Do come here my child; I need to have a few words with you before I go on with this ceremony."

"What is it?" Buffy asked a little worried as the father ushered her out of Angel's earshot.

"You don't need to do this; I'll sign it wrong so it can be annulled later. You are not alone." The kind father O'Brian said in a murmur, he was a cop, LAPD, he had been sent to make sure Buffy was ok, they have heard rumors that Angel was preparing to receive a large shipment and they wanted to make sure Buffy was in the move.

"Oh, you too then? Ok we'll do it like that, just don't drop the act, pretend that you are a real priest, and boy that's a heavy accent for a Californian, don't over do the R's." She meant the heavy Irish brogue, quite distinctive for anyone with a trained ear, like Buffy.

"Angel-boy come here! She said yes, let's celebrate this wedding…"

**zzz**

"My grandparents got married a day like this eighty years ago." Angel mentioned as they did the first dance together as a married couple, it was to unchained melody by the Elvis Presley, that famous Ghost movie song.

"Were they happy?" Buffy asked as she gazed at the decoration, it was so romantic, all the peach flowers, the soft music, the ocean howling in the back, the candlelight and Angel dancing slowly with her; it was almost too much for a fake wedding.

"Very much, they adored each other… like I adore you." Angel mentioned softly as he caressed the small of Buffy's back, she felt so light to him, like they were floating in the air instead of dancing.

"You are so romantic, and it looks like you like peach-color." Buffy answered as she leaned into Angel's embrace, placing her head against his chest, his heart was beating fast under her ear, sure and constant. "I adore you too." She whispered so only he could hear it, he did. And he leaned closer to her, smelling her hair, kissing her temple. How much was a lie? Were her feelings an aspect of her character or was she really that happy? She didn't know, all she knew was that she had never felt so happy in her life; if she could ignore who Angel was she would have been ecstatic.

But she wasn't, a sense of dread was coming above her, like a cloud of fear that engulfed her, the end of the dream was near, she felt it, and the heavy oppressing feeling of her throat was becoming unbearable. What would she do afterwards? Would her life make any sense to her? Would she able to forget him?

"Are they romantic or what?" Fred mentioned to Wesley, they were watching the byplay from their table, she was a little tired and Wesley wasn't a great dancer.

"I don't think I've ever seen Angelus so content. She's made him come about." Wesley said as he kissed Fred's hand. They were very romantic as well, young couple about to have their first baby, witnesses to a secret wedding, what could be tenderer than that?

**zzz**

"I wanna have a baby." It wasn't the line, rather common in newlyweds, but who said it, it had been Angel, _**he**_ wanted to have a baby. Buffy was caught unaware, they had been married for only 24 hours and he already wanted to have a baby.

"Are you sure? I mean, we just got married, we are so young, we barely know each other, and I'm diabetic." Buffy said filled with sudden fear, she would not go that far for an undercover operation, would she? "And what if I can't?"

"Do you want to have a baby?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know, maybe, in a few… years. I'm so young, and stupid. I'd be the worst mom in the world."

"You are not that young and you aren't stupid in any way, in fact you are the smartest person I know. I was just wondering; we never talked about it. I don't mean to force it like a part of the deal or something like that, but I'd love to, if you want to."

"Ah _that deal_, I had almost forgotten it. I don't think I'm ready for that, why don't we wait and try having a plant first, I don't think we are capable of bringing another human being into the world just yet."

"You insult me, you know? I _**am**_ capable of having a child, I'm a responsible man, and I've proven that to you, haven't I?"

"Have you realized we have completely reversed gender roles? I am supposed to want the kids not the other way around."

"Don't you dare try to sidetrack me, Mrs. O'Quinn. Just answer me, do you want to have kids or not?" Since he put it that way, well…

"I do! Ok, I do want to have kids, but I'm scared, I barely know how to take care of myself, I don't think I could…"

"You are not alone anymore, we are together and two can always share the load better than one." Angel suggested hugging Buffy closer to his body. "Don't jump on it right now, think about it, it's a life-changing decision, I know that, but you should know that you'll be the best mommy in the world, you are sweet, responsible, caring, _and cute too_."

"What's with the sudden baby-urge? Is your biological clock ticking or what?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"I'm envious, seeing Fred and Wesley shopping for cradles and baby clothes, I don't know it made me feel like … like I wanted more." Angel admitted with a face full of hope, Buffy wasn't entirely convinced envy was a good reason to have a kid but he continued with his thoughts.

"You had a family once, they loved you, they protected you, you were theirs, I didn't have that, I wonder what is like… don't you feel like you are missing something? That feeling that you belong somewhere, that people wait for you even if you are the worst piece of shit in face of the earth." That feeling was called family, those people that loved you even when you didn't deserve it.

"If you put it that way, I guess I do miss the smell of apple pie in the oven, mom singing in the shower, and dad watching the news while I was playing in the backyard." Buffy remembered as she spoke, the last time she had seen her parents alive, she was left home with the nanny; they were going to the theater, a special show of the phantom of the opera. She would never forget that day, or the moment a cop came to her house to tell her that her parents had been killed in a car accident. "I do miss that so much." Buffy admitted with tears streaming down her eyes. He just hugged her, unsure of what to say or do.

"We'll make our own family." That's all he could offer, not to bring back his parents, or to find long lost siblings, or to even try to erase the pain of all that was lost, the only thing he could do was bring hope, in the form of a new family, theirs.

**zzz**

"What do you know about little Miss Buffy? Oh pardon me, that's Mrs. O'Quinn now, they got married a month ago, you know? A secret wedding by the beach, how fucking romantic, that little bitch, I'm gonna get her." Spike told Lindsay, they were meeting secretly to discuss what to do with W&H sudden power moves.

"Sounds like you're building a grudge." Lindsay said as he sipped a drink of bourbon. "She's an opportunist, that's what she is, hooker turned entrepreneur, turned wife of the big head honcho. And if that isn't enough, he gave her W&H as a wedding present in a silver platter; my head was just complementary on the house." Buffy had requested that Lindsay be fired so he couldn't make any more shady deals or unwanted advances on her, obviously Angel bid her wishes.

"Sounds like you have a grudge too. What do we do?" Spike asked, wondering how Lindsay had managed to piss the chit so much that she had gotten him fired.

"Dig her; she must have something in that spotless climb-up to Angelus' dick that we can use against her." Lindsay had a problem with Buffy, she reminded him a little too much of Darla, and he had loved Darla too much.

"I have a bad feeling about her, like she's a cop or something like it." Spike suggested, ever since Riley he had a funny feeling about Buffy, Faith and Riley and the nature of their supposed relationship.

"Oh come on, Angelus can't be that stupid, he smells rats a mile away." He had killed several LAPD infiltrated rats before, Kinda like The Departed, but he had missed the biggest one, his very own wife.

"You are right, but I still feel awry, we'll dig her up, see what we can find. Although you should know that she was cutting deals on the side, she was fucking our friend Riley Finn, LAPD narcotics division." Spike said; he saw no point of keeping that fact hidden from Lindsay, if anything the investigation would fluid smoothly if he knew what he was looking for.

"We'll dig him up too; he might be her Achilles' heel." Lindsay suggested thinking that Buffy might indeed be cheating on Angelus, and that would be his winning card against her, sort of like how he had manipulated Darla to leave Angel years back.

**zzz**

**February, 2008**

**Buffy and Angel's new home**

"I'm sorry to interrupt your extended honey moon and all that shit but you said you wanted me to keep an eye on Mr. Iowa. Well I have…" Spike said as he pulled surveillance tapes, pictures, and even emails for Angel to see.

"What about him…? Oh he can't be serious." Angel said and then he stopped when he noticed who was in the pictures and videos. Riley was currently sleeping with Faith, in a regular basis. "That cop has got a death wish." First he stalked Buffy and now he fucked Faith.

"That's what I though. So you want me to kill him?" Spike suggested; he knew how much Angel cared about his sister, he couldn't let that dirty cop use her.

"Is he still working for you? Does he get girls as payment?" Angel asked making sure Buffy was out of earshot before he continued, she was in the shower. "I want to know what shoe size his grandmother wears. If you find so much as an inkling of him trying to get to Buffy through Faith you kill him, but make it look like an accident, also, I want Holtz tailed too, I have a very funny feeling about him, he had a secret meeting with Buffy yesterday, they think I don't know, he may be blackmailing her or telling her about what happened to Darla, either way I want to know what he wants with Buffy." Holtz knew Buffy and Angel were married, and he wanted to appear as if he liked his knew daughter-in-law so he had asked her out for lunch. They had discussed who they were and their common aim in the take-down operation.

Through Holtz Buffy had found out that Angel had a shipment coming in less than a month from Colombia, a big one, and section 52 wanted that shipment to be intercepted and stolen before it became evidence, FARC was involved and section 52 cared more about Colombian paramilitary affairs than US intern problems, FBI wanted to use the shipment to uncover the whole net, problem was that section would not allow it, also LAPD and DEA were involved, the situation could become critical too soon and big political names were involved.

Buffy and Holtz had come to an agreement, Angel's head on a plate for the FBI, with his entire net, half the shipment gets lost, and the other half becomes evidence.

Also, just to add fire to Buffy's marital bed, Holtz told her the truth about Darla's murder: Angel was stoned, he had a fight with her, she wanted to leave him, he threatened her, she cut him with a pocket knife in the face and then she ran to meet her uncle Daniel Holtz.

She never came home to Holtz that night; somewhere in-between midnight and dawn she was strangled and dismembered afterwards, then dumped near Santa Monica pear.

Every single circumstantial evidence pointed to Angel as the primary subject, but to his benefit, they had no witnesses, and he had checked into Cedars Sinai around 2.45 am, time enough to kill and stash but no sign of blood other than his own was found on his clothes and though he was under the influence of cocaine and alcohol, he had been lucid enough to drive, and to explain that he had an argument, and Darla had ended his engagement with him, also security cameras at his home proved that he was telling the truth.

So the case had been closed with insufficient evidence, Angel had a team of powerful lawyers, and he had a lot of influential friends. Buffy now had serious doubts of his innocence, could he had murdered Darla because she tried to leave him? Or was this all so Holtz could plant seeds of discord between them?

**zzz**

**TBC…**

**More is soon to come but the end of the story is very near, **

**Don't you dare forget to review me! **

**I'm eagerly waiting for your thoughts!**

**The mean kitten.**

AN: this chapter is dedicated to Cindylee99, because I love to please readers. Is that enough Spike exposure for you?

Extra:

**Crush Crush Crush**

**By Paramore**

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush

1-2-3-4

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than--this

If you want to play it like a game  
Come on, come on let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush

1-2-3-4

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this now

Rock and roll baby, don't you know that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll hey, don't you know, baby that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll hey, don't you know, baby that we're all alone now  
Gimme something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than--no

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than'  
More than--THIS  
Ohh  
Ooo


	15. Chapter 16

This chapter is also dedicated to cindylee99, you'll know why…

**Hooker **

**Part 15**

Angel awoke with a silky sensation on his chest and a sense of been pulled away from sleep by unforeseen forces, Buffy was moaning in her sleep, in deep distress, her head burrowing into the left side of his torso, she felt to him like she wanted to be sheltered from some sort of danger.

"Wake up, baby. You are having a bad dream." He whispered as he kissed her temple, she was a little warm, perhaps feverish, he immediately touched her forehead, she was a little warm, but just too covered-up with all the blankets, he pulled them away and she shivered under his questing fingers, she was naked.

"You are a little rabbit hiding there, wake up; I want to make love to you." Angel said as he caressed her round bottom, it fitted perfectly on his hands. She woke up jerkily, he had discovered quite lately that she did not like anal sex; in fact she quite hated it. "Stop with the wiggling, baby; you are making me horny."

"God! That was some heavy nightmare!" Buffy said as she rubbed her eyes of the tears spilled dreaming.

"What did you dream about?" Angel asked tenderly as he rubbed Buffy's back, he could feel her tautness, whatever she dreamt had left her seriously affected.

"I was been cut open, someone kept pulling stuff out of me, I told them to stop but they wouldn't listen." What she didn't mentioned was that Angel was the one doing the cutting in the dream, even if she denied it, her brain thought he was capable of murder.

"You shouldn't watch horror movies at night, baby. It gives you nightmares." Angel said as he felt a sudden constriction around his throat, Holtz had told her about Darla, he knew it and he feared it, Buffy was deeply afraid of him, thinking he could do something like that to her… he would rather slit is own throat than hurt her.

"I think it was the late pizza." Buffy murmured and then a sigh escaped her, she could feel the knife cutting her skin, the screams that never came out of her mouth, him looking at her with those cold, unwavering eyes, blood spurting everywhere.

"There, baby; it's alright. You are safe now. I would never let you get hurt, not even in dreams." Angel whispered back, he felt Buffy stirring and then she maneuvered her hand under the covers aiming to get his crotch. She thought the only thing that could erase the taste of murder was sex; movie-studio executives knew that, so most horror movies also had sex on them, just to arouse the audiences.

"We are breaking tradition, you know?" Buffy said as she started pulling softly on his shaft.

"Easy, baby. It's attached at the base, you know?" He said as she pulled a little too hard for his taste. "I don't like you doing it because you feel obligated to. It's ok to break traditions."

"I don't feel obligated. I do want to feel you inside me. I like having the power of making you feel real pleasure." She liked having power over him, plain and simple. If she made him happy he wouldn't consider murdering her, right?

"Baby, pleasure comes in many forms, right now, dozing a little longer will be great, it's six thirty in the morning, even _**I **_want to sleep a little longer." Angel suggested and Buffy complied, even though he had a full erection by then.

"Do you ever feel like I'm too much?" Buffy asked unsure that her hooker side was a pro anymore.

"You are just perfect, baby. Don't over analyze a single morning. You were moaning in distress, like you were suffering, I don't find that sexy. Right now, I just want to cuddle you. I don't need to have sex to feel love, you know?"

"Really? I thought men hated cuddling." She meant to say: do you really think love and sex aren't the same thing? That's a long way from the Angelus that fucked her in the ass the first night they met.

"Not me, I think it's great. Come here, little rabbit. Let me cuddle you inside my arms, like you are tiny, fuzzy little thing." Buffy smiled goofily, she was a little rabbit sometimes; at least the real she was.

"We'll have the rest of the day to honor tradition, won't we?"

"You've got that right. You won't escape me easily." Angel said and then Buffy started kissing him heatedly, and before he could stop her she was straddling him, his penis having a mind of his own about traditions…

**zzz**

**O'Quinn cartel operations base, **

**Santa Bárbara, Los Ángeles,**** California**

"Hi there, Riley, I can't help to notice that you are a little banged-up. I guess Bubba did his job well." Angelus said as he came inside an interrogation room, with the things Spike had told him about Riley; Angelus had decided to use brute force to find out the truth about Riley and then kill him.

"I'm interested in one thing, that is why you think is ok to fuck my wife and my sister and then brag about it. Oh wait; I also want to know who are you spying for?" Angelus said as he dug his thumbs inside one of Riley's broken ribs. Riley screamed as he felt the piercing pain hit him full force.

"I told you, I'm not a spy. I'm just a dirty cop."

"Right? That is just not working for me anymore, you see? You sell information to someone, and it's not LAPD, because I have friends in the department and you are not friends with them."

"I don't sell anything. I just fuck the girls Drusilla gives me!"

"Drusilla did not give you Buffy, and yet you went behind her back _and mine too_, to get to her. Why? What's your business with her?"

"I like fucking her. She's hot. I know she was dating Faith, I like lesbians; that's all!"

"I like lesbians too." Angel paused and then he moved closer to Riley's face. "Would you feel ok if a fucked Halley in the ass and then tell her to fuck her best friend Vanessa in front of me?" Halley Finn was Riley's 16 year old sister and her best friend was named Vanessa Hudgens.

"No, you leave them out of this! My business with Buffy and Faith is sex. That's all."

"You see, Ry? I have a problem with you; if you do not tell me who's the rat that got you into my lair; I'm going to have to force your sister and her best friend into the play. And you wouldn't like that, would you?"

"No, I beg of you. They're innocent bystanders. I'll tell you who it is…"

"That's a little better…" Angel pulled a cigarette, lighted it on and gave it to Riley, as cops usually did during interrogation. "American Idol is waiting for you, so start singing."

"You might be disappointed; this person is very close to you, too close. You must not say who gave her away."

"Her? It's a she then?"

"Yes, it was…" Angelus' phone rang in that exact moment, he ignored it; his eyes remained cold, staring, unmoving, carving a line into Riley's face.

"Are you getting cold feet on me, cop?"

"Ok, here it is … it's Faith." Angelus had the audacity to laugh out-right.

"Right? So all along you wanted to fuck my sister because she's what…?"

"FBI, she's been working undercover for Quentin Travers… and me, I'm sure you know him."

"Right, that _**is **_news. See? It wasn't so hard to sing after all?" Angelus stood up again, there was a table between then, and Riley was tied to the chair. He moved closer to Riley and sat on the table next to him, just an inch away from Riley.

"Since I'm such a nice guy, I'm not going to kill you, not today al least. I want you to go tell your friend Travers that I want to talk with him, a little rendezvous, tomorrow night, here's my cell phone, tell him to give me a call, that's if you ever want to see Halley again..." Angelus said, placing the card and the cell phone on the table next to him. Riley swallowed hard; he hadn't fully realized who he was dealing with.

Riley didn't move, he couldn't; but his eyes gave him away, he didn't believe that Angelus had his sister and her best friend too. "Oh, you want proof? Here…" Angelus took his phone, and dialed Spike. "Finn wants prove that we have the comets." He told Spike on the phone and then Spike passed the phone to Halley.

"Oh Riley help me! They took us from the mall, me and Vanessa we were at the movies, mom is going to be very angry if I don't come home soon." Halley said very scared. "They've got us locked down in some sort of strip club. And they've got guns."

"Is that proof enough for you?" Angelus asked cruelly.

"Yes, give me your phone; I'll call Quentin right now."

"That's better, Finn." Angelus began and then stopped to whisper something on Riley's ear. "By the way; your sister is a real looker; she's got me thinking about prim little virgins again. You see, Ry? Where I come from: 'an eye for an eye' its still law. You are following me, aren't you?" Riley's heart suddenly started to pound real hard; he could see the O'Quinn raping his sister very easily.

"Like a shadow… you ought to know that Faith wasn't… " He didn't finish, because Angel grabbed his balls and dick in a very life-threatening grip, much more so considering he had a gun on the other hand, and he was by no means gentle.

"You … keep … your dick… out of my family. Or I'll make sure you don't pee standing ever again … in your life." When Angelus released his organ after a very strong nutcracker twist, Riley felt the throbbing of blood flowing again, and then pain, a man's testicles could be seriously harmed with a grip like that. "How does that feel, Ry?" Angelus asked sadistically.

"I get it." Riley whispered feeling an incredible surge of pain everywhere.

"You better, this is not a game. You get that dick of yours anywhere near Faith or Buffy again and you'll lose it. And I'll make sure that you stay alive afterwards." Angelus mentioned off-handedly as he untied Riley from the chair. "Now, make the call."

Angelus trusted that now Riley was sufficiently motivated to leave Buffy and Faith alone; if he wasn't, Bubba could always impart some _extra _motivation.

**zzz**

"We meet at last." Quentin said as he greeted Angelus. They were meeting at an old warehouse in Pacoima. It was a place where Angelus kept stolen merchandise. It was a secret one-on-one meeting, only Angelus and Quentin no wires and no cameras allowed.

"You are the famous Quentin Travers, Head of Narcotics division west coast, FBI and LAPD, your name precedes you."

"You are famous yourself. We've been in a war since what… ?"

"I don't know thirty years? You were at war with my father, and then he just passed the flag onto me."

"And you are far more dangerous than he ever was." Quentin said as he measured his enemy, he was taller, broader, faster and much more cunning than any other criminal that Quentin had ever met, power; that was the difference between Angelus and the rest of them.

"That may be true. I'm not here to discuss me, but rather to offer you the deal of a lifetime."

"I'm listening."

"As you might know, I have changed my ways lately; I've grown extremely unsatisfied with this business of been a criminal lord. I want to get out, and there's only one way for me to do that." Angel stopped to light a cigarette; somehow he had begun that nasty habit again, Riley's torture session had been the beginning of that.

"That's if I destroy it all. And I need professional help with the shedding; yours, to be correct." Angel said and then he stopped to take another deep breath of nicotine, and then he continued for the killer move. "How would you feel if I gave you every single name in my organization, every contact I've ever made?"

"I would be ecstatic. But what's the catch?" Quentin mentioned, noticing that Angelus was sizing him up as well.

"I want immunity for me, my wife and my sister. Every other person you want you'll get, and the evidence to put them behind bars too." Angelus wanted to know if Quentin had the power to carve that sort of deal.

"You'd do that? Why?"

"I'm tired of living in the shadows, Quentin. I'd like the taste of a regular life, and also I went to rehab, I don't do what I sell anymore, and that is a strong conflict of interests for me." He was smoking, but that was the only nasty habit he had picked up again, and only because he felt deeply stressed about the outcome of this shut-down operation.

"Also, I'm love with my wife, hard to believe as that may be; we want the white picket fence, the 2.5 kids, the nine to five jobs and the dog, plus all that comes along with it. So the O'Quinn cartel is getting in the way. You know what I do when things get in the way." Angel mentioned, giving Quentin an idea of how he dealt with obstacles as he destroyed the cigarette with the heel of his shoe.

"I see, I guess that _**is**_ a great motivation. Your wife, do I know her?"

"No, but you do know my sister. And that's another matter that has me pissed off. You buying her loyalty doesn't sit well with me. Since when has she been working for you?"

"Two years, since you had that car accident." Just about the time Buffy had gone undercover.

"That's a long contract, Quentin. What did you offer her?"

He was about to say that is was between the two of them, but he though twice about it, Angelus probably knew his sister's motivations already. "Your head, she hates you with passion. She wanted to see you rotting away in jail."

"Thank you for been honest with me." Angel wasn't sure that Quentin would take the offer, but he had to risk it.

"This is the deal: I give you a large shipment of cocaine from Colombia, with the manufacturers, the dealers, the hitmans and everybody else involved in the operation, you take me into custody, I give you the rest of the info you need to destroy Wolfram and Hart with the O'Quinn cartel embedded, and then you let me go on WPP with my wife and my sister safely tucked away for the rest of my life." Angel suggested; he knew it was a fairly complicated operation, so much could go wrong, but if it went right, Quentin would be a famous cop and his career would take a leapt maybe as far-up as secret service or CIA, or even as far as the head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation in the west coast.

"That's very ambitious of you."

"It's a tabula rasa. And it's a one-time-only offer, you say yes now or you'll never hear from me again."

"I guess I have to take it." He _**had**_ to take it. Quentin's entire career was on the line. How could he justify the amount of time and money used to get The O'Quinn just to let him get away? The alternative was completely unacceptable, in fact that deal was more than perfect; it seemed like god-sent.

"I'd recommend you do. Are we clear on this deal, Quentin? I don't want surprises or last minutes calls from your side of the deal."

"You won't. You already have my phone number. You must give me at least 24 hours before the arrival to get everything ready."

"OK, I can give you the date already; the place is not disclosed yet. Its March 3rd, around midnight, so be ready for that day."

**zzz**

"He tortured you then?" Daniel Holtz asked Riley noticing how bruised he was.

"Yes, extensively as you can see, I'm still trying to heal from it. He's mighty pissed-off about my involvement with Faith and Buffy." Riley said as he nursed a huge bruise above a broken rib with ointments.

"No doubt, you simultaneously fucked his sister _and_ his wife. I see revenge written all over you. And then again you were stupid enough to go to the clinic. That was your biggest mistake."

"She's my girlfriend." Riley wasn't sure if he meant Buffy or Faith, with Buffy he had the innocent young love, the future of marriage, the close friendship, with Faith he had pure unaltered lust. With the both of them, he had lost of fun, but one couldn't have the cake and eat it too.

"Who I remind you that you are cheating on with Faith right now, Let's talk about the shipment coming from Colombia instead; I've heard that is the big show-down. I want in."

"You and every other law enforcement agency in California, I want to see Buffy, I want to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, Riley. Angelus has a thing for the Blondie. He just told you; that if you get anywhere near her; he'll make you a eunuch. You just don't listen do you?"

"I love her. I need to know she's ok." Riley loved Buffy, he knew that much, what he wanted to know was if Buffy still loved _**him**_ After he had seen her with Angel; he had begun thinking that Buffy was a little more committed with the operation that he had originally thought, too committed for his taste.

"She is a very skilled agent, I am perfectly sure she's alright. I talked to her several weeks ago, and she's fine. She's got Angelus by the balls. So if I were you, I'd leave her alone. You are only compromising her operation; you nearly got her busted with that Faith situation. You better listen to the warning Angelus gave you, I don't think he makes idle threats."

"I can't. I need to talk to her." Riley was the most stubborn person in the world sometimes, or all the times when Buffy was concerned.

"Fine, you handle the risks then. All I can tell you is that she just married The O'Quinn and they are in their extended honey moon, it's going to be very hard for her to slip by his security team, nothing to say of the risks." Holtz would try by any means to persuade Riley against his need to meet with Buffy again. The next time he did; Angelus could dig even further and find Daniel involved all along. And that wasn't something Holtz wanted happening any time soon.

"I'll think about it. About the operation, you'll have to talk with Buffy, I was pulled off the case, what I have is limited to LAPD and it's hearsay, whatever happens between Holtz and Angelus is beyond my knowledge, FBI matters are too red-tape for me. All I can say is that I think he's cooking a deal for WPP. He's too smart and too famous to go to jail."

"I'll have a talk with my pal, Quentin. Thank you, Riley. You've been extremely useful." And know Riley knew too bloody much for FBI's; LAPD and Section 52's sake, he had suddenly become another target inside the operation.

**zzz**

**March 1****st**** 2008**

"Let me do it, come on. I think it's so sexy… I like it, the beard I mean, it's so manly." Buffy suggested playfully. She was sitting on top of the bathroom sink, with Angel standing between her legs; he had been shaving when she decided to '_give him a hand_.'

"I find it sloppy, besides it itches like hell." Angel said as he passed the razor from neck to cheek, and then washed it in hot water to remove the shaving foam.

"Maybe I could scratch it for you." Buffy implied as she caressed his abs, he was shaving another spot and had to stop before he'd cut himself; his body had started responding to her closeness.

"Ok, here, do your best job, since I have clearly lost my steadiness." Angel said as he handed her the razor. Buffy made a slow line from his jaw to his chin, taking utmost care, and then another line right above the first one; in a few strokes he was done.

"Rinse," Buffy said and after he did so, Buffy tested the softness of his skin. "See? I can shave you without making you bleed."

"It's not so bad. I think I could have you do that every morning." Angel whispered as he nipped her earlobe, Buffy started caressing his back, running her nails across his spine. As soon as she felt that tale-tell erection poking at her thigh she wrapped her legs around his waist, reminding him that she was naked under his shirt; she wore his dirty shirts to sleep, of course they were never sweaty, only perfumed with his collection of essences, Armani, Carolina Herrera, Boss, etc. if anything Angelus O'Quinn had always smelled great.

"We haven't honored tradition today." Buffy mentioned huskily, tantalizing his earlobe with tiny circles of her tongue. He sighed; all of his hairs tend to stood on end when she did that.

"That's not fair. You know I have a meeting in twenty minutes." Angel said; he was already calculating the fastest route to W&H, so he could spare some time to make love to his wife before he left.

"I'll be quick." Buffy murmured as she drew his hand to her wet, hot cunt. "You know I can be real quick. Or … I could come by the office, say around noon?" Angel's brain had stopped functioning, he could only feel her wet heat, think of nothing but been inside her. "I could just make you cum with my mouth, would you like that?"

"Shhs, you are talking too much." Angel said, and the he kissed her, making their lips collide in an explosion of tongues.

Angel then grabbed her ass, lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. He placed one hand behind her head and with the other one he rammed himself inside her honeyed walls, smashing her body against the bathroom tiles, keeping her leveled with sheer impact force. Buffy moaned deeply feeling her body stretching to accommodate him, and then she began to feel like it was about to catch fire.

Buffy bit down on his shoulder, making him quicken the pace, making him feel that unbridled passion too, until he was ramming into her, shaking the very hinges of the door next to them.

"Am I hurting you?" Angel murmured after a prolonged moan that sounded more like a pang to his ears. After all, she was only human, she could get hurt if he was too rough, and he could get very rough sometimes.

"No, god that's so close…" Angel repositioned his dick, so the base of it was hitting her clit; she started becoming real hot, and tight.

"God you are so freaking tight!" Angel screamed, feeling her walls clamping around him, she actually hollered, trusting her back against the wall, every single cell of her body was electrified by the orgasm.

"And you are so fucking big!" Buffy said as she felt him pick-up speed again, he was right there, at the edge of coming, but he usually held back, just to feel her come before him, to prolong her pleasure.

He used both hands to angle her body so he could come in faster and deeper, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him the extra leverage. She moaned his name over and over again, like a litany.

"Buffy!" He screamed when the final jerk came, spurting hot seed, trembling slightly; his legs feeling like jelly for a moment. Then they collapsed together on the floor, a heap of limbs, they were both laughing out loud by the time they hit the floor.

"God, that was strong. Are you ok?" Angel asked, he had taken most of the blow, but she had fallen knees-first and that could be dangerous.

"I'm fine, just a little winded. That was great. You are somehow getting better at this." She said; she was as amazed as he. Buffy didn't think it was possible to have orgasm every single day, and sometimes even several times a day. But she had.

"I know. It's not me, I think it's you. You have this crazy power over me; you make me want to fuck." He mentioned cynically.

"You are just full of shit!" Buffy said with a huge grin on her face.

"I'd rather be full of shit than full of sperm." He mentioned as brazenly as he could. Buffy raised her hand, about to smack him in the face; he stopped it, securing her hand above her head. And then he turned her around, so she was under him.

"You don't have time for this, darling." Buffy said sweetly, he had ten minutes to get ready and be at W&H, it was possible but hard to achieve. And Buffy knew he was getting worked-up for round two, or round five counting since the night before.

"I expect you there by noon, wearing a dress, with nothing underneath and those silver heels that make you walk like you are a model." He demanded, knowing exactly what he meant to do to her at his office, all over the desk, several times if possible.

"Are you taking Viagra?" Buffy suggested, knowing that he couldn't possible have that much testosterone inside.

"No, it's a more common aphrodisiac. It's called 'love'." He said as he helped her up and kissed her. "And I know you are leaving tomorrow. So I don't know how long it would be before I see you again."

He took a quick a shower and he was ready to leave in five minutes, classic manly stereotype. Buffy was scheduled to leave to Zurich, Switzerland the day after, the first flight, at the insane hour of 6 in the morning. Where she would collect money from Angel's secret accounts and wait for him. It was their ticket to freedom.

"It won't be long, I'm sure you'll be there in a week." Buffy said as she made him a perfect knot, his ties amazed her, some of the finest silks and most beautiful prints that she had ever seen. And he looked devastatingly handsome in the dark blue suit and stripped tie that day. "I'll see you around noon, love."

"Have the suitcase ready before you leave, I have all kinds of plans for tonight, and I don't want you worrying about it later." Angel said as he wrapped his hands around her waist, right about to kiss her goodbye. He would miss her, even if it was just for a few days, he would miss her terribly.

"I can hardly wait." Buffy murmured with a distant look as he hugged her goodbye, she was counting the hours to her departure, the raid would take place two days after, Buffy was been sent away as a safety measure. Angelus didn't want her taking any chances.

But she wasn't going away, she was going home, to report to her superiors everything she had seen, everything she had gathered about the cartel. And she was also going home to Riley, to her boring, predictable, steady, Mr. Iowa boyfriend.

A sense of foreboding overtook her, like she wasn't supposed to leave him, like she would actually miss him. She squashed it down. She was going home, and Angelus O'Quinn would be a thing of the past very soon.

"I love you, baby. You take care. Now let me go." Angel said as he pushed her away softly.

Buffy had been clinging to him without even realizing it. Her knuckles had turned white with the strength of the grip. "Don't be scared, I'll make sure that you are safe above everything else. If you were here, my mind would be on you all the time. Go do your luggage; we'll see each other later." Angel said tenderly and then he kissed her goodbye.

She was left with a bittersweet taste on her mouth. She stared at her hands as he closed the door. His eyes were so full of love when he blew her a kiss goodbye from it. She was clinging to him and she hadn't even realized it.

**zzz**

**March 2****nd****, 2008**

**LAX**

"Oh my god, Buffy! I'm so glad to see you again!" Riley said as he hugged her, spilling his longing all over the place. People were watching them, thank God she was positive that Angel's men where gone hours ago or else she would've gone ballistic.

"We are still in public, Riley. Let go please." She said it so coldly; it was as if he was embarrassing her.

"Of course, let me take you home, you must be so tired. There's so much I want to talk with you."

"Later, Riley; right now, I have to talk to Quentin. Take me to the FBI headquarters please." Riley pulled her FBI badge from his pocket and gave it to her, with her ID, her cell phone and her coat too, unbeknown to the fact that someone was watching them.

"Would you look at that? I knew we had a rat." Lindsay said as he noticed who was with Riley, and what he was doing, when Buffy placed the badge at her hip, he knew it. She was a bloody cop.

**The end of the chapter…**

I had originally thought this should be the last chapter, but for purposes of momentum and easy reading (it got really long after a while!), I broke into two separate chapters. So I hope you'll enjoy it better this way.

**The song:**

**Love song**

**By Sarah Bareilles**

Head under water,

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while.

The breathing gets harder, even I know that.

You made room for me but it's too soon to see,

If I'm happy in your hands.

I'm unusually hard to hold on to.

Blank stares at blank pages.

No easy way to say this.

You mean well, but you make this hard on me.

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you asked for it,

'Cause you need one, you see.

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you tell me it's,

Make or breaking this.

If you're on your way,

I'm not gonna write you to stay.

If all you have is leaving,

I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today.

Today.

I learned the hard way,

That they all say things you want to hear.

My heavy heart sinks deep down under you,

And your twisted words, your help just hurts.

You are not what I thought you were.

Hello to high and dry.

Convinced me to please you.

Made me think that I need this too.

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am.

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you asked for it,

'Cause you need one, you see.

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you tell me it's,

Make or breaking this.

If you're on your way,

I'm not gonna write you to stay.

If all you have is leaving,

I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today.

Promise me you'll leave the light on,

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone.

'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say,

I won't write you a love song,

'Cause you asked for it,

'Cause you need one you see.

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this.

Is that why you wanted a love song,

'Cause you asked for it,

'Cause you need one you see.

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this.

If you're on your way,

I'm not gonna write you to stay.

If your heart is nowhere in it,

I don't want it for a minute.

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to,

Write you a love song today.

Today.


	16. Chapter 17

This chapter is the end! Somehow people understood that the previous one was the end, but it wasn't; the chapter had become to long for the eyes so I divided it into two separate chapters, here's the last one…

**Hooker**

**Part 16**

**zzz**

There comes a time in every man's life when he must decide, what philosophers called the burden of choice, life it's easy when you don't have choices, going from day to day with the same feelings, knowing that there's nothing else you could do, knowing that nothing could be different. But Buffy was not like that, she was at a fork in her life, a very complicated choice was in front of her, and she had made up her mind about it…

"Home sweet home, Buffy-Dear; we'll talk a little more tomorrow. I can tell that you are still upset." Riley said as he opened the door so Buffy could come out of his car.

No doubt Buffy was upset; she hadn't said a word after she left Quentin's office. He told her in very simple terms to stay away from Angelus O'Quinn, she had a promotion coming her way and she had done all she had to do for the FBI, now she had to step away and let them do their job, just 48 hours separated her from the achievement of a lifetime.

"I'll call you." Riley said emptily, Buffy was hardly listening to him; her mind was all over the place.

"Ok." Buffy murmured, and then she disappeared inside the building without ever looking back at Riley.

She opened the door to her apartment, to her real home. The place smelt like humidity and dust. No one had lived there in years. It was just an apartment full of dust and college memories.

Buffy was only standing at the door, watching the dust particles fly away as she opened the window, so the sunlight could come inside, when she suddenly felt this gripping pain constraining her loins, traveling up her throat, and she started gasping, before she realized it she was crying, sobbing, long, hot tears were sliding down her face as far as her neck, christening her on the pain of awakening.

She slammed the door shot behind her and rushed through the rooms, wanting to find her trustworthy Mr. Gordo, that old vestige of innocence left somewhere in that desolated room.

Buffy picked box after box, it was gone, no little stuffed animal could be found, just like her innocence, gone forever. "How is this shit ever going to make sense again?" She asked out loud to nobody as she slid down the door, unto the floor, completely undone.

She walked to the bathroom and stared there at her reflection, she couldn't bare it so she smashed her fist against it, comforted in the feeling of glass digging into her skin; she sobbed painfully as she saw blood dripping, covering her fingers, and then she threw the blood-covered rings that Angel had given her violently into the toilet, she flushed them but they didn't leave, they sat at the bottom, heavy as her heart.

"Who the hell are you? Do I know you?" She screamed at the mirror when she saw her distorted reflection. She saw a beautiful woman, Angelus' O'Quinn wife, a redeemed hooker, nothing but a sham.

"Fuck you!" As if she couldn't get rid of them, she stared at the rings at the bottom of the toilet, mocking her, they refused to go, like the pain and the tears, they hadn't stop falling and they looked like they wouldn't stop any time soon.

She walked by sheer conviction to the kitchen, there had to be some sort of escape there. Inside the cabinet, there was a bottle of tequila, she opened it, took one long gulp, swallowed it, and then remembered she was taking diabetes medication. She wasn't supposed to drink.

"Fuck it! To hell with everything!" She screamed and swallowed another gulp, and then like it couldn't get any worse, her cell phone rang. She was supposed to be in Zurich by then.

"O'bloody fucking Angelus O'Quinn!" She said as she noticed the id of the caller; she took the phone and tossed it out the window. It shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I'm not here, leave a fucking message!" She was about to take another drink but the ones previously swallowed came suddenly up, very hard to control them. She rushed to the toilet and threw up for all that she was worth, heart, guts and vile altogether.

When she flushed it, the rings finally went away, somehow it gave her no such thing as comfort; instead something inside her told her she would regret doing that.

Buffy noticed that Tequilas had expiration dates once opened; that one said December 1999. It had been there for years, God only knew just how old it was, in fact she though that bottle of tequila did actually used to contain the infamous agave worm, and that maybe she had swallowed it.

"Oh god! What am I going to do now?" She cried out, feeling that empty bellied terror, like the day she was told her parents were dead. Her life was a royal mess. The only thing that had ever made sense was destroying Angelus, and well that didn't make sense anymore, not now that she knew how much she loved him.

She went back to the window and stared at the mess seven stories down, just like her, a plain train-wreck. It seemed fun to watch people go by and watch the destroyed cell phone and wonder what happened but something tore at her; that cell phone had so much in common with her right then.

"_Ops… I guess you'll be wondering were I am all this time, hun. I better send you an email." _Buffy said emptily It was easier to step into character again, easier than facing the hollow space that was the rest of her life, besides if she didn't say she was alright, Angelus would suspect that something was wrong.

And just then, when she was about to leave, someone knocked on her door. It was Lindsay McDonald. The door was unlocked, so he opened it and came inside.

"God, you look like shit!" Lindsay mentioned casually as he came inside the empty apartment, surveying the mess and the dirt on top of everything. "Sort of like this ratty apartment of yours, it fits you, since you are the tiny … fuzzy, Blondie … little rat that we've been looking for." Lindsay said as he stepped very close to Buffy, too close for her comfort. "I knew you were a cop." Lindsay whispered huskily as he licked Buffy's tears from her cheek.

"And you followed me to my lair because…?" Buffy said cynically, understanding Lindsay's forward manner all to well.

"I like you, believe it or not, you remind me of someone I loved, and if I'm not mistaken, you and she had something in common." Lindsay mentioned as he trailed a finger across Buffy cheek, he could tell she had been crying rivers very recently, there was a small rivulet of running black mascara than went as far as her cleavage, her very lovely, ample cleavage.

"Are you talking about Darla?" Buffy said as she stepped away from him, his staring made her feel very uncomfortable, like he was about to make a move on her, or even try to rape her.

"See, you know so much already?"

"I have to; it's my job to know… _stuff_." To know stuff like the fact that Lindsay was a rat himself; that he dealt with Spike behind Angel's back, and that he had fucked Darla, and maybe he had even gotten her killed too.

"You both loved Angelus so much… you see? This operation you had, it's going to get him killed. I know from a very trusting source that he'll be killed before he destroys the organization. So maybe, you want to make sure that he doesn't do that?" Lindsay drawled as he fingered one of Buffy's long blonde locks.

"I can't do that. _**You see**_?" Buffy mimicked his speech, which was a stolen trick of Angelus; she knew that pattern of speech too damn well, smug, overbearing and cynical way of speaking; so very O'Quinn that it made Buffy want to barf again. "My goal was to get it destroyed, with you and Spike and everybody else that falls into that rodent category that you mentioned before as well." Buffy said, feeling once again like the pray, Lindsay was cornering her, presumably about to make a move.

"Oh, in that case: can I offer you anything for a deal?" Lindsay mentioned, always the opportunist.

Buffy laughed throatily, feeling so amused with his deviousness. "You better start talking to a DA, McDonald. I don't do deals, I get evidence, I nail people, I don't offer them deals … I crush them."

"You'll do nothing to save him?" Lindsay asked, wondering about Buffy's true feelings.

"No! If I could've made him fall quicker, I would've." Buffy's speech had become a little slurred, maybe some of that tequila had found its way into her system; she was feeling a little dizzy.

"You are not who I thought you were." Lindsay had thought that she really loved Angelus, it felt good for him to be wrong, he thought that maybe he still had a chance with the blonde goddess.

"Neither are you. Are you saying that you will not sell me out?"

"I get nothing from him if you do, the shipments get called-off, bossy gets angry and I still don't get my share of the deal." He was involved in distribution, he always had a cut when the final customer arrived; he secured the dealers net in an exchange for money and the occasional treat.

"What's your angle? Maybe we can work something out." Buffy said, thinking that she could probably nail Lindsay too; he would no doubt try to escape now that he knew about Buffy being a cop.

"I dislike Angelus as much as you do, so let him fall, I'm going to make some phone calls, salvage what can be saved before he takes us all down."

"I always knew your motive was envy, all you wanted was to be in his place. It's not pretty; Lindsay. Trust me when I tell you that you don't want to be in his shoes."

"Don't advice me anything, Slayer. I don't take advice from whores. Now if you excuse me, I have seen enough of you for a lifetime. If you want to save him, he'll be at warehouse number 17th, South Seas Dock Company in Santa Barbara. Your boyfriend Riley knows where it is." Lindsay said with disdain; now Buffy knew that he would let the operation follow through, but he would extricate some very important clients before.

She couldn't allow that, she had to make them all fall, Lindsay and company all together, her safety didn't matter; she had to tell the change of events to Quentin.

She had decided that she needed to be back in, not because she wanted to save Angelus but because she wanted Lindsay down with the rest of them, at least that's how she had rationalized the desperate need to save Angelus she suddenly had.

Before she could leave the apartment another uncontrollable surge of nausea attacked her, she also rationalized that. It was the contaminated tequila, nothing else.

**zzz**

**FBI Headquarters**

**40 hours to take-down**

"You have to take me back in, Travers. I'm the only one who knows Angel's entire security team; I know what Lindsay is up to. You need me inside to coordinate this." Buffy said, bringing some very important issues to the table for Quentin Travers.

"You have done a lot already; you don't need to be there, you are a target as far as Lindsay McDonald is concerned, not to mention the fact that seeing you there would tip Angelus very evidently." Quentin said as he tried to reason with Buffy, it was pointless; she was dead-set on been there.

"He will not see me there, until the very end, and you know I'm the only one who could get him into custody without brute force."

"He could also kill you! Have you forgotten about Darla? You tricked him, for months you lied over and over again, he'll be livid with rage."

"I'm almost positive that he didn't do it, somebody else did. If you let me inside again I'll get you some evidence."

"Listen to me, Buffy. I think of you as my daughter, I don't want you there, but since you are beyond reasoning, and you do know a lot about the O'Quinn, I'll offer you this, supervision, and the possibility of intervening… _**if**_ something goes wrong." Quentin suggested knowing that Buffy would not rest until she was inside, with or without FBI clearance.

"Fine, I want to be in communications van, I want to hear everything that happens in there."

"Ok, you've got a deal, there's a debriefing in four hours. We'll talk tactics, procedure and codes. I expect to see you there."

"Wild Horses couldn't take me away. You bet your ass I'll be there."

Seeing that Buffy remained staring at him, he asked, "Is something wrong? Do you want to say something to me?"

"Riley Finn is working for section 52, he's a double agent. I think he should be there, you need to see with your own eyes how Holtz has bought him; he'll steal evidence, half the shipment for section to be correct." Buffy said; she had promised Holtz to have presence in the raid.

"I knew that, Buffy. He already is; Riley is supposed to secure first range perimeter for SWAT and DEA to come inside. We fully expect tricks in Angelus side, and now that you mention Lindsay knows and will not stop the operation, I'm even wearier of the outcome of this raid."

"That's even more to my point, you need me inside. I'm the only one you can trust."

"OK, Buffy; But above all things be careful, even if you think everything is alright it isn't. You are my best agent; I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Quentin. And we are going to get them. I promise you that." Buffy assured with more bravado than conviction. The whole thing was like a circ du soleil act, lots of people juggling, dozens of agents laying their lives on the line for a single purpose, the end of the O'Quinn Cartel, and Buffy would no doubt make damn sure that they succeeded no matter the cost.

**zzz**

**FBI Headquarters**

**12 hours to take-down**

She talked with the entire team; agents from every single force available in California. She told them how to come inside, where the weaker spots are, who to avoid, how to advance and retreat without been noticed, what kind of gear was required and how to deal with section 52 in general.

Riley couldn't help but to watch her in awe. She was great, she commanded the agents, mostly men, she knew everything about the latest gadgets, she knew codes and above everything else, she was the Buffy Summers he had known and loved, the heroine, the warrior and the leader.

She checked all the equipment, the guns, the safety armor, the wires, the surveillance cameras, even the protocol to follow around Angelus and Holtz. It was perfectly designed, no matter what sort of stunt they pulled they would get them.

Buffy knew Riley was watching her, she felt his eyes staring at her back. She would not acknowledge him there, she had earned the respect of all those highly trained men by blood; she would not undermine her authority showing weakness if front of them.

Riley would have to wait if he wanted explanations from Special Agent Buffy Summers that much, months if she had any choice. She knew he was sleeping with Faith; he had done everything to jeopardize Buffy's operation over and over again; he had sold her info to Daniel Holtz and even dared tell Angelus a blatant lie so he had her back with him again.

But he had made a colossal mistake, Faith wasn't FBI, or section 52 or any other force, she was a paid witness, almost officially on WPP now the operation was coming to an end, Riley wasn't supposed to get her framed, and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to fuck her behind Buffy's back, or allegedly with Buffy's permission, which was even more sordid than anything else.

Riley's male pride would have to wait, at least until Buffy had worked-up the nerve to send him straight to hell.

When she was all geared-up and ready to make a drill, Buffy felt a little easier, like things were starting to fall into place, she wasn't a hooker; she was an excellent field agent, skilled in martial arts, trained in combat by the best out there. She wasn't lost, her life would change a little bit, but she would eventually forget him.

She promised herself that no matter how hard it was, she would forget him, as soon as he was in jail, and Buffy publicly recognized by her incredible acting skills and long term vision, then and only then she would put all that behind her.

But when Buffy aimed her gun at the distant paper enemy, trying the range, just to feel a gun in her hand again, a pang of sudden fear assaulted her, she felt like something terribly wrong was about to happen, a tragedy, and her heart pounded wondering what could make her feel so uneasy, and she knew, deeply inside her heart, she knew that it wasn't over between her and Angelus, God only knew what would happen when he faced her again knowing how horribly she had deceived him.

**zzz**

**March 3****rd**

**Abandoned warehouse in Santa Barbara**

**15 minutes to Midnight**

Everything was flowing nicely; Angel had received the shipment in time, three tons of cocaine. He got the distribution net to go to the docks, the shipment came inside the country through water; the dealers were waiting for the transfer at a warehouse in Santa Barbara, the FBI and section 52 were there, they waited for the signal to proceed.

"You wait here, no matter what, you stay here." Quentin reminded Buffy; they were inside the telecommunications van, listening to all the teams, and to Angelus as well, they were all wired.

"I know, you told me that, a thousand times already." Buffy mentioned softly as she observed the perimeter with night goggles once again.

"They are about to make the money transfer. Be careful we need it to look as real as possible." Quentin mentioned to his system supervisor, Angel was receiving the engrossing sum of thirty million dollars for the shipment, and he in turn had to pay FARC 80 of that, not a bad business, considering his dealers paid him 10 flat commission on every sell.

Just when the first transfer was done, Lindsay McDonald came out of a limo, nobody knew he was there; he was probably waiting to get his share of the deal before he pulled a rabbit out of his hat.

"Something is wrong; Lindsay wasn't supposed to be here." Buffy mentioned and then she informed SWAT and FBI teams that they needed to start protocol number two, which took place when another player attempted to truncate the take-over.

Lindsay noticed that several cars closed-in on him as he tried to enter the building, and so he ran inside the warehouse, he closed the door behind him and went upstairs, where the money transfer was been done.

Buffy thought that Lindsay wanted to stop Angelus from sending the transfer to FARC, the original source of everything, and she signaled the units to draw closer but not to engage yet.

The representative committee of FARC sensed that something was wrong as soon as they saw the lawyer trying to come inside the private room forcefully, and they started moving their men closer, aiming their guns to one another. Tension was building up and Lindsay could cause a mass murder there if he said the wrong thing.

Buffy made a hasty decision and ordered the units to engage, they started coming inside the warehouse from every window, door and exit.

"FBI! Put your hands in the air!"

"Fuck! We're surrounded by fucking cops!"

"Fuego! Dispárenles a todos los malditos policías!"

It started, the gunshots began to and fro, men of three different armies fought, confusion got the best of them, and they were successfully driven away from the only access to the negotiation room, as they were meant to be.

Buffy sent SWAT to secure the second story but they couldn't get through fast enough for her taste, inside the negotiation room, Lindsay was ranting about the set-out, she had to secure their witness, she had to save Angelus.

"He fucking tricked you! He's selling you and everybody else to LAPD; you are all going to jail! Don't fucking sign anything!" Lindsay screamed as he came inside the room.

"What? Angelus you better get control of this lunatic!" One of the dealers mentioned, then a gun shot traveled upstairs, and nobody could've denied they were under siege. The screams also reached upstairs, and they realized it was all a set-up.

"Angelus lost his mind, he's a bloody traitor. He wants to destroy his own company!" Another dealer screamed as he raised a gun to Angelus.

"Lindsay, that's enough! Shut up right now!" Angel screamed, and then he pulled out his own gun, now everybody was tipped. "If you don't shut up; I'll shoot you right now." Angelus said aiming straight to Lindsay's head.

Buffy heard enough, she couldn't let them open fire; her head would go on the line if she lost control of the operation. So she sent Riley and LAPD up there, with permission to use brute force to secure all the subjects inside that room.

She knew it wouldn't be enough, so she took matters into her own hands.

**zzz**

"All of you drop your weapons now! This is FBI, you are under arrest!" Buffy screamed as she, and a dozen LAPD agents came inside the tiny, dark room where the negotiations took place.

Lindsay tried to take down an agent, but Buffy was faster, she went behind him, hit him in the head with a side kick, and Lindsay responded ducking and pulling her from her under, Buffy and the agent lost balance and together the three of them dropped to the floor as Lindsay tried to grab Buffy's gun out of her hands and the agent sent his elbow into Lindsay's gut. Lindsay and the agent struggled together on the floor; Buffy had managed to roll away from them.

The distraction allowed FARC men to leave; now only dealers, Angelus' security and LAPD remained. "Drop your weapons and put your hands where I can see them!" Buffy shouted pointing both Angel and the rest of the negotiators.

"Buffy?" Angel asked confused, she sounded like a cop, and she looked like one too. "Weren't you supposed to be in Switzerland?"

"She's the rat, all this time you had her right under your nose, and I guess you just couldn't smell her." Lindsay shouted. He had managed to get away from the agent, now everyone was watching each other tensely, the numbers were even, cops versus criminals, and nobody dared shoot first.

"Buffy! Is that true? Are you a cop?" Angel asked filled with denial, he couldn't accept what his eyes were seeing.

"FBI special agent Summers, and all of you put your hands where I can see them. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used…" Buffy couldn't finish the Miranda rights; Angelus started walking to her side, with a face that showed the wrath of all the gods coming down on her.

"You married me! How could you that?! Are you even a hooker to begin with? What a lying bitch you are! All this time you were a fucking cop trying to get me!" Angelus shouted, not caring that many strangers were listening to him.

"No, I'm not! I'm an undercover FBI agent; Angel for Christ's sakes, now is not the time to discuss this, please…" She got distracted for a second and dropped the gun to her side fearing an accidental shot on her husband or anybody else in that room; Lindsay used it to kick the gun out of her hand and tackled her.

"I've got you bitch, you were going to sell me too. **You know I killed Darla**! I can't believe you were all so blind!" Lindsay admitted not knowing that Buffy didn't know that, neither did Angel or anybody else in that warehouse for that matter, and both Angel and Buffy were wired.

They struggled in the floor, and then Buffy kicked him away from her, Lindsay landed next to Angelus, caught in cross blows he lost his balance and fell. LAPD used the distraction to attack.

Now the numbers were smaller, half of the cops had the upper hand on them. "Lindsay, I don't know what you are talking about, I'm here for the drugs, I don't know…" Buffy said and Angel simultaneously lounged for Lindsay, wrapping his hands around his throat.

"You fucking bastard! You killed her!" Angelus said; he was angrier than he had ever been, both with Lindsay and with Buffy, but she could wait. What he felt for Lindsay was closer to uncontrollable rage.

"She loved you, even when I did everything to please her she still loved _**you**_, I told her that you cheated and she left you, but she still fucking loved you! I had to kill her; I couldn't make her understand that I was the only one for her!" Lindsay screamed as he and Angel exchanged blows.

The fights continued; Buffy could see all of them, some trying to escape, other fighting to stop them, kicks, elbows and punches flying to and fro, a sea of violence unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Both of you stop this!" Buffy came between them, but Angel kept pushing her to a side, Lindsay noticed that they were unaware of his hands for a second and he took the gun again.

"Now you two listen to me, I want to get out of here; jail was not meant for me, so turn around and put your hands behind your head." Lindsay asked as he pointed the gun to Buffy's head.

Buffy and Angel did as they were told, Buffy notice a pile of dust next to her foot and she kicked it, distracting Lindsay in a mist of dirt, he hadn't fully risen from the floor yet and the dirt clouded his vision.

She used the distraction and turned around and delivered a round kick to Lindsay's head, he spun and fell winded and enraged with the boldness of them; he took the gun again and shot blindly aiming Angel.

Chaos followed, many agents heard the gun shots and opened fire freely, nobody was supposed to leave that room; Lindsay had emptied the gun on them while the dust covered the air between them, he couldn't have known who he was shooting.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!" Riley screamed; he was there with LAPD and SWAT, downstairs had been secured and now they had arrived to support the final face of the operation.

"I'm hurt." Buffy gurgled from the floor, she was coughing blood.

As soon as the mist dissipated the cruel reality became evident, she was shot. She had stood in the way, taking all the shots meant for Angel.

"Oh my God! Buffy! Somebody call 911 right now!" Angel screamed getting down next to her, Riley took Lindsay's gun, he was as stunned as the two of them; he thought he had killed Angel.

"Get me an ambulance; we've got an Agent down!" Riley said over the radio, Buffy hadn't been wearing any safety vest, or police gear, she had rushed inside the room with nothing but her gun and her radio. "You, step away from her!" Riley said speaking to Angel.

"Buffy! Oh my god you are bleeding so much!" Angel screamed as he tried to stop the hemorrhage, Buffy's torso was covered in dark red blood and more kept coming from the multiple wounds.

Another agent pulled Angel away from her, he surged liked a banshee, furious beyond reason. "Leave me, she's my wife you idiot! Can't you see she's wounded?" Angel screamed as he tried to comfort Buffy and shake the agent off at the same time.

"You need to step away from her!" The agent said; they had to use a shock gun with Angel, and then they cuffed him and dragged him out of the warehouse by sheer force. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for youAngelus O'Quinn, You are under arrest." Holtz was waiting outside, watching the byplay with sadistic malice.

When Angel emerged, taken by the elbows by two agents Holtz said: "Ops, it wasn't you that got shot after all, too bad Buffy was the one to pay for it, I guess she does love you, FBI agent or not. It must hurt knowing that you got her killed too." Holtz whispered to Angel, knowing what Lindsay had just confessed. He had been there listening all along, his men had been in the dark room, wired too, he had known all along what would happen, and he wanted front seats to it.

"She's not dead." Angel responded with a calm fury that scared Holtz, that wasn't Angel that was Angelus, covered in her beloved's blood, ready to commit murder, Lindsay was been taken into custody just a few steps away from him.

"Not yet; she took seven bullets for you; I call that commitment, and well, all that blood gushing out! It'll be hours to the nearest hospital."

"This isn't necessary, Holtz. Let him go." Quentin Travers said, he was there as well, to take all the glory for Angelus' capture. "We'll make sure she's saved, doctors are with her now." Quentin said trying to assure Angel, he hadn't forgotten that Angel possessed most of the evidence, without him there was no case for the FBI or LAPD or DEA.

"You better save her, if you want me to cooperate at all." That was the deal, he supplied info and they let her go. She was supposed to be in Switzerland by then, far and away from the heat, not risking her neck in that warehouse, but love was as strong a force as revenge; she knew she was meant to save him, even if was only so he could go to jail.

"Go now!" One of the agents screamed; two paramedics took Buffy in a gurney, running beside the police team gathered around Angel, Holtz and Quentin.

"Buffy!" He tried to go to her, but he knew they wouldn't let him. She was covered in blood, they all were.

"I hope you know how stupid you are." Holtz asked cruelly. "She was acting all the time, even when she fucked you she was repulsed by you. Do you remember Rupert Giles?"

Angel didn't answer; his eyes were glued to the ambulance rushing through the dusty road. "He worked for your dad, he tried to pull back and Quinn didn't like that. So he got Buffy's parents killed, she was meant to die too, shoddy workers, they left her alive, and then they sent Rupert to a mad house, he tried to kill your dad, see who came for vengeance after all this time…"

Angel listened with half a mind. He suddenly remembered Buffy's hazel eyes in someone else, Rupert Giles; he had met the man once.

"You ruined her life; it doesn't get better than that for vendettas does it?" Holtz continued; Angel heard it but his mind refused to process it, she wouldn't have stepped in front of the gun if she hadn't loved him, she wasn't acting when she made love to him, she wasn't acting when they got married.

"She deserves an Oscar, that Blondie; she played her part like a pro." That was the last drop of the glass; Angel got closer to Holtz and smashed his head against his; it sounded like a car crash. Angel then raised his boot and kicked him in the balls, finishing the attack with a frontal kick to his stomach.

"It's about time you stop talking about my wife!" Angel said spilling blood from a cut on his lip, he had broken his skin but Holtz was down in the floor holding his testicles, literally knocked down with the blow.

"You are going to let him do that?" Holtz asked Quentin.

"You provoked him. Take Angelus away, take him to the FBI headquarters, I'll meet you there." Quentin ordered his team. "By the way, we are firing Riley Finn, he went over express orders to get in touch with you, and he's also a rat. He'll be facing charges for fraud and tampering of federal evidence very soon."

"Fine, I couldn't care less, what about Buffy?" Holtz more or less cared about her, she reminded him of Darla and she had played a cardinal role to get the operation done.

"If she lives, she'll go onto WPP. What do you want with her?"

"Nothing, I just meant to thank her for helping me destroy Angelus, did you see his face? He was torn apart. I guess he really did love her."

"I guess…" They couldn't continued speaking, a huge blast made them seek refuge.

"Help! We need another ambulance!" One of the patrol-cars had blown-up, flames as high as twenty feet, a bomb; nobody could have survived inside that car.

It had flipped-flop upside down, landing with the bottom up, the explosive had been placed under the engine, as soon as they turned it on; it went on like a tiny petard, elevating the car with the force of the blow, and then turning it when the gasoline tank caught fire as well.

"Who was in there?" Quentin asked very worried.

"Riley, Lindsay and Agents Donovan and Garcia." One LAPD agent answered, after he checked his record.

"But that seems wrong; who was supposed to be in there?" Holtz asked, knowing in advance what had truly happened to the car.

"Riley Finn, and Angelus O'Quinn, we were supposed to secure that vehicle and take it to FBI headquarters." Quentin answered, realizing how Holtz had wrapped up all his loose ends in one fell swoop in-avertedly; Buffy, Riley and Angelus.

Except Daniel had made a mistake, Angelus hadn't been in the car. And Buffy wasn't even meant to be dead, Holtz would probably want to enroll her if she survived, she had handled the operation to its last consequence, and Daniel loved that kind of commitment.

**zzz**

The paramedics and the firefighters arrived about ten minutes later with a helicopter, all four occupants were seriously burnt; they suspected that no one would survive.

Angelus watched the fire with a wicked gleam, he thought fate was hard to cheat, Lindsay had his days counted, if he lived he'd be disfigured and marked with Angelus wrath, first on the list for revenge, and if he was dead, well one less for that list; Holtz was next and Angelus dared say he would take his time with him, all the fires from hell had nothing on him.

**zzz**

**24hours later**

**FBI Headquarters**

"I want to see her, now." Angel wasn't asking; he was demanding to see Buffy.

"That will not be possible anymore." Quentin answered him quickly.

"Why?" Angel felt a pang of sudden apprehension, like there was something he needed to know, he wasn't a man to feel fear but he was suddenly petrified. "If you want me to cooperate; I want to see proof that she's alive and well."

"I cannot do that… she died in the way to the hospital, blood loss was fatal."

"That's not true." Angel said evenly although his heart was hammering inside his chest, begging for it to be a lie. "Lindsay died in the way to the hospital, she's alive. I know it."

Quentin pulled the envelope, it said 'Coroners report' it even had a picture of Buffy, it said:

**Name: Buffy Summers**

**Age: 28 weigh: 125 pounds height: 5'2'' hair: blonde eyes: hazel green**

**Time of death: 1.02 am date: march, 4****th**

**C****ause of dead: massive hemorrhage, from multiple gun shots.**

Angel saw the gray picture and a sob broke out of his heart.

"I need to be alone right now, Quentin; leave me alone." Angel said in a whisper.

Quentin left him inside the room all by himself, as soon as he was out Angel turned the table upside down in an outburst of fury.

He took one of the metallic chairs and trashed it against the double mirror, sending a rain of glass all over the place.

There was a TV; he pulled it out of it's case and trusted it against the door, it made a shortcut and started burning in front of his eyes.

"No! God not her! Why? Why didn't you kill me! Are you stupid? WHY?!" The scream began and it never ended; he started bashing his head against the concrete walls, once the pain had reached his brain he calmed down a bit.

He kneeled down, watching the drab floors under a cloud of unshed tears; the forensic pictures were under him. A sudden gasp broke free from him, and long burning tears started falling endlessly, and he continued pounding the walls, like he could hurt someone for taking her away like that. "No, God. You are sadistic; you want see me in pain! Is that it? Guess what? Well I am in a lot of bloody-fucking pain, I am furious with you!"

He stood up and opened the door, several agents were outside. "I need something, anything…" He bared his arm and a vein pump with rage. "I'll take anything, just put me out."

"Angel, you've been clean for months, actually that's almost two years now. Don't break…" Quentin couldn't finish the thought; Angelus plastered him against the nearest wall.

"Do you want me to fucking talk or what? I need something, heroine would be nice, cocaine, crack any fucking shit you have will be fine." Quentin thought of it for a second and then turned away as soon as Angelus released him.

Quentin started walking and came inside 'medical supplies' room; he filled a syringe with an unknown substance and shot Angel with it.

"What are you giving him?" One of his agents asked.

"Valium and Nembutal, he can't talk right now, we'll deal with him when he's not so insane." Angel dropped to the floor in a few minutes, the cocktail was strong enough to put down a horse, he was graceful to be off, his thoughts were filled with bloody murder, he kept seeing Lindsay shooting, and then Buffy covered in blood, and then the car burning like a hurricane lantern.

**zzz**

"Poor guy, if he cared for Buffy half of what most of us did, he's destroyed." Xander Harris mentioned, he was one of Buffy's ex-partners, he had known her from the time they were both in the FBI academy in Virginia, a very close friend by any standard.

"He loved her; he's become too dangerous, now there's nothing to care about, he could kill all of us if he though that would take away the pain." Quentin said; they were watching Angelus outburst on camera hours after.

"So you'll put him in one of those white paddy rooms?"

"Yes, we must wait, at least until he's sane enough to talk coherently again."

"I don't think he'll ever be sane again." Xander mentioned absently. No, Angel wouldn't be the same ever again.

Once in a lifetime is too many times to loose the one you love the most, and he had gone through it twice, he had loved Darla more or less, and he had loved Buffy more than life itself. What was there for him now?

He had to help the FBI that was the deal, he would go to jail for a few days for assaulting Holtz, he would then be placed in Witness Protection Program, he would try to contact Faith and she would hate him for getting Buffy killed. What was there for him but suffer and more pain than he could endure sober?

And then Angel remembered; no valium could take away the image of Buffy sleeping beside him, the feeling of her body warm and soft under him, the taste of her flesh in his tongue. He had to live, she had sacrificed everything for him, taken the bullets so he could be spared the pain, undercover agent or not, she had saved him. He owed her to stay alive … and sober.

"You weren't acting. I know you weren't. You loved me. You saved me; you don't save someone you hate, right?" Angel whispered and then he slowly opened the eyes, he was in one of those rooms for crazy people, white padded rooms, no windows, no furniture and no TV and it soothed him, he was insane, more so now that he had lost her.

The ceiling started becoming blurry again, and he fell asleep, dreams of Buffy laughing and smiling to him followed, and for a moment he rested his head against the dream, afraid of waking up to a world without her ever again.

**The end**** of Hooker…**

**There's an epilogue, it will surprise you so run and read it!**

**Question: do you need as many hankies as I did when I wrote this?**

**Extra: **

**Scars**

**By papa roach**

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I'm Drunk and I'm feeling down   
And I just want to be alone  
I'm pissed 'cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channeled all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
Your making me insane  
All I can say is 

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That your drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just want to be alone  
You should've never come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause your drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
[But you didn't understand  
Go  
Fix  
Yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I got to move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I got to move on with my own life

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel…


	17. epilogue

**Hooker **

**Epilogue**

The constant beeping on the machine doesn't stop, though it's not reassuring in any way, there's no actual breathing happening, she's in the respirator; her heart stops every once in a while, she endured so much that she's not sure she wants to live anymore. There's a battle raging inside, the pain against the love, what will win?

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" One of the nurses asked to the doctor in charge of the ICU.

"It took us 8 hours to fix the internal damage. She lost all the blood in her body twice. I don't think she'll wake up from that, someone emptied the case on her, seven bullets, luckily only four got in, two to the stomach, one to the liver, one to the lungs." The doctor responded with a deep feeling of despair, she was an FBI agent, shot during a take-down, 28 years old, female, blonde, very pretty, now in a coma.

"She's strong and young, she could wake up."

"I don't know, I've seen a few miracles around here, but I don't think she'll be one of them. She's diabetic; blood loss that major is a huge danger to her pancreas and her kidneys."

"Why are we keeping her alive then? She's been tortured there, dialysis, respirator and pager, she's all but wire and plugs, we disconnect one thing and she's gone."

"The baby, doctors think she could make it out of it, if not for herself, for the baby's sake, she might carry it to term."

"She's pregnant?!" The nurse spoke the feelings of everybody else in the force, nobody though she'd go that far for the operation. Buffy did not make mistakes, that baby was part of the deal; if she even knew she had gotten pregnant to begin with.

"Yeah, about eight weeks, it's too early to tell what will happen, she might have a heart failure soon, she might never wake up, she might miscarriage it, it's all in god's hands now."

"Wow, poor girl."

"Yeah, poor woman. I don't envy her…. Let's get back to work; there are other patients to attend."

**hooker---zzz---hooker**

**The end!!!**

I told you it would be dark, dramatic and for mature audiences. You are supposed to be devastated right along with Angel. But… hope is an elusive thing to cling to. Do you guys want a sequel? If you pull my leg hard enough IE give me enough reviews, I will write you a nice little sequel, I'm already building the ideas in my head…

So start with the pulling!

The mean kitten.

**zzz**

**Extra: I love this song, it gives me Goosebumps, specially the video clip; I feel it's great to wrap-up the fiction.**

**It's not over**

**by Chris Daughtry**

I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything  
That I can't do without.

I try to see the good in life.  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away  
Can we make this something good?

(well I'll try to do it right this time around)  
let's start over,  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over.

I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We've wasted too much time  
Being strong and holding on  
Can't let it bring us down

My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
I'll blow it away, blow it away  
Can we make this something good?

Cause it's all misunderstood

(Well I'll try to do it right this time around)  
Let's start over,  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over.

We can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out.

Let's start over  
We'll try to do to it right this time around  
Its not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over.

Lets start over  
Its not over

Yeah yeah  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
_**It's not over…**_


	18. Chapter 18

Hello my friends

Hello my friends!

I'm happy to announce that the 1st part of **Hooker 2 the chrysalis** is available!

Go find it now and don't forget to review me!!

The mean kitten


End file.
